


Murder Was the Case They Gave Me

by iamcatastrophicc



Series: mpreg [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 58,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcatastrophicc/pseuds/iamcatastrophicc
Summary: Gerard loved his daddy more than anything in the world. His boyfriend was Frank Iero, the lead man for the band LeATHERMØUTH. Gee is sad when he has to go on tour, but he's even more devastated when Frank doesn't come home. Instead, he gets taunting messages and horrifying images while he begs for his boyfriend to come back home to his family.





	1. Chapter 1

I smiled as Frank reached across the table, holding onto my hand. His thumb rubbed against my skin softly and i sighed in content. 

“Do you have to go?” I asked. 

“Baby…” he said quietly, his words trailing off. 

I sighed and nodded. Frank doesn't _have_ to go but he wants to. His band was finally taking off and this was his dream, there was no way I was gonna come in between him and his dream and not let him go on tour. He didn't come between me and my dream of becoming an artist, even when we really didn't have all that much money and we were living in a tiny apartment where the paint fumes would be horrid and he even had to pick up a second job on top of his first job _and_ his band. 

“I know,” I said quietly. 

“Don't be upset, it's only for a few weeks,” Frank said. “And I'll be sure to pick up something for you at every stop.”

I smiled sadly, squeezing his hand. 

“And when I get back I will take you wherever you want,” he offered. 

“Can we go to that one museum I liked in pennsylvania?” I asked hopefully. 

“Of course we can,” he agreed. “Trust me, you won't even know I was gone at all, I'll be back in no time.”

I nodded my head and he smiled. 

“Good, you'll be just fine, baby boy,” he reassured. “Just stay out of trouble. I'll call you everyday.”

I nodded my head and the waiter came by with the check. Frank paid the bill, leaving a tip as we walked out. He held my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The two of us walked through the park towards our house. It was dark and we were alone. The lights glowed faintly for us as crickets chirped quietly. Leaves and dirt crunched as little animals hopped around. 

He stopped suddenly in front of a pretty pond and I looked at him in confusion. He looked worried and I frowned. He bent down, picking a random flower from the ground and handing it to me. 

“Are you worried about the tour?” I asked. “you're gonna do great, Frank, you're an amazing musician.”

“I'm not worried about that,” he said, chuckling quietly. “I'm worried about leaving you here.”

“I'll be fine, Lindsey and Mikey will be here whenever I need them,” I said. 

He smiled, taking a deep breath. Frank pulled something from his pocket, going down onto one knee suddenly. I felt myself freeze in shock as my breathing stopped in my throat and I stared at him. 

“I love you so much, baby, more than I ever thought I could love anyone,” Frank said. “These next few weeks will be absolutely horrid just because I won't be able to wake up next to your pretty face every morning. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You're the only person I could ever want, I love you. Gerard Way, will you marry me?”

I stared at him, my heart nearly bursting out of its chest. He opened the box and I saw the ring inside it. It wasn't terribly big or expensive but it was more perfect than anything. I fought back tears as I nodded my head. Frank smiled, looking relieved as he took the ring and slid it onto my finger. He stood up, giving me a hug and spinning me around. 

“I love you,” he said. 

I looked at him and saw that he was also close to tears. 

“I love you too, daddy,” I repeated. “Love you so much.”

Frank leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. I smiled as he pulled away and I wiped away the tears that had fallen. Frank held my hand, leading us back to the house. 

Our house was small, only two bedrooms, but I loved it all the same. I loved the creaky stairs and the marks on the walls and stains on the carpet. It was perfect, it was home. 

And my favorite part of my house was the bedroom, where Frank was currently leading me. He shut the door behind us, wrapping his arms around me. I kissed him deeply, my love for him pouring out with emotion and passion. 

His hands unzipped the back of my dress, pushing it it off my shoulders and letting it fall down around my feet. It dropped to the ground and I stepped out of it, never pulling away from him. 

“You're so beautiful,” he muttered. 

Frank pushed me back onto the bed gently. He pushed off his suit jacket, crawling in between my legs. Our lips connected in a heated kiss when he pulled away suddenly. I watched him in confusion as he dug around in his pocket, cursing quietly. Finally, he pulled out a silver band, slipping it onto his left ring finger. I smiled, pulling him down against me. He kissed my neck, hips rocking against mine. 

“I love you, princess,” he whispered, his soft lips brushing against the shell of my ear and making me shiver. 

I loosened his tie, unbuttoning his white shirt. I looked over all his perfect, pretty tattoos. My hand ran over his chest, cherishing the touch that I would miss so much while he's gone. His hips ground against mine, long and slow and perfect. I moaned, pushing his shirt and tie off. 

“Wanna suck you, Frankie,” I said. 

Frank smirked, moving to lay on his back. I straddled his thighs, unbuckling his belt. I pulled his pants down, blushing when I saw that he wasn't wearing any underwear. I pulled the pants over his ankles and reached up to wrap a hand around his erection. Frank moaned softly as I stroked him. I leaned down, my tongue running over the slit. I took him into my mouth, going down as far as I could and jerking off what I couldn't fit into my mouth. 

“Shit, baby boy, I love your mouth,” Frank moaned. 

I sucked softly, moving my head up and down. His hand tangled into my red hair, pushing me down further. I pulled off, kissing around the base. I licked up the underside slowly, my tongue running over the vein that I knew drove him crazy. 

“Fuck, Gee, come here,” he said. 

I leaned up, crashing my lips against his. I straddled his hips, grinding against him. 

“Gonna ride you,” I said, pushing my boxers off. 

I took off my panties and positioned myself over him, sinking down slowly. A small moan left my lips as I felt him stretch me. I sank down all the way, taking a few deep breaths. Frank put his hands on my hips, fingertips digging into my skin. I moved up, slamming myself back down on him. My hands rested on his chest as I moved up and down. 

“Ah, Frank.” I gasped. “So fucking good.”

Frank smirked as he bent his knees, bucking up into me. I moaned, my heart racing in my chest. Frank pulled me off him, pushing me down face first into the mattress. He lifted my ass up, slamming into me all at once. I let out a soft scream, feeling him move in and out of me at a rough pace. His hands grabbed my hips, pulling me back against him every time he thrust forward. 

“Ah! Right there!” I cried out. “Harder, daddy, please!”

He pounded into me, going harder and harder. The burning pleasure was building up as I gripped onto the sheets. 

“G-gonna come,” I choked out. 

“Hold on, baby,” he said. 

I nodded, feeling him hit my prostate over and over again. The pleasure burned inside me, tears burning the back of my eyes. His hand spanked me sharply and I screamed softly. 

“Please!” I cried. 

Sweat covered my body, my insides burning up in the rage of heat and pleasure. 

“Come on, baby, come for me,” Frank said. 

I sobbed, coming hard. My vision whited out a little and I felt him come inside me. He rode out our orgasms, groaning as he pulled out. I collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. Frank laid beside me and pulled me against him. I smiled, resting my head on his chest. 

“I love you,” I said. 

“I love you too, babydoll,” he said. “I'm gonna miss you.”

I nodded, hugging him tight. 

“So, what's our name gonna be?” Frank asked. “Gonna take my name? Combine our names?”

“I don't know, I kinda like your name,” I said. “It's interesting. Gerard Iero. Or maybe Frank Way. Or Gerard Iero-Way and Frank Iero-Way.”

He smiled, kissing my forehead. I stifled a yawn as he pulled a blanket over us. 

“Go to sleep, sweetheart,” he whispered. 

I shook my head. “If I fall asleep then you're gonna leave.”

“I won't,” he promised. “I'll wake you up before I leave.”

I whimpered, burying my face into the crook of his neck. Frank ran his hand through my red hair, killing me to sleep. 

-+-

“Hey, baby, wake up,” Frank whispered. 

He shook me lightly and I squinted my eyes open. 

“Baby boy, I'm leaving,” he said, his voice soft and reassuring. 

I whimpered and shook my head. 

“Don't go, daddy,” I begged. 

“I'll be back soon,” he promised. “Don't worry, I love you. I'm gonna be back before you even notice me gone.”

I sniffled, nodding my head. He gave me a hug and a big kiss. 

“Bye, sweetheart, I'll call you later,” he said. 

Frank stood up and I saw he was fully dressed in his camo hoodie and a pair of jeans. I noticed some bags packed by the door and I whimpered. 

“Don't worry, I'll be back soon,” he said. 

Frank kissed my forehead when there was a honk outside. 

“I love you,” I said softly. 

He smiled, giving me a kiss. Frank grabbed his bags and walked out. I watched him go, wiping away my tears. It was still pretty dark outside but the early morning sun filled the room with a soft glow. 

I snuggled under the blankets, sniffling as I buried my face into the pillow. I grabbed my stuffie, something I've grown used to not needing him because I had Frankie to cuddle with. 

“I'm gonna miss you, daddy,” I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt a little bit nauseous as I opened up my laptop. I smiled, seeing Frank calling me right on schedule. I clicked answer and saw his face pop up on the screen. 

“Hi, daddy!” I cheered. 

“Hey there, beautiful,” he said. “How are you doing?”

“I'm okay, just a bit nauseous, though,” I said. 

“Did you eat something bad?” He asked. 

I bit my lip. “Oh, maybe it was from some sketchy restaurant me and Mikey ate at.”

Frank raised an eyebrow and I blushed. 

“Sorry, daddy,” I apologized. “But it didn't seem too bad.”

“Don't do it again, I don't want you getting even more sick,” he warned. 

I giggled and nodded. 

“How's tour?” I asked. 

“It's been great so far,” Frank said. “The guys and I are having a great time so far. There was this show we had two nights ago and it was amazing. The people there were so great and it was, like, the perfect venue.”

I nodded sadly and he frowned. 

“What's wrong?” He asked. 

“I just miss you,” I said quietly. “I wish I could have gone with you.”

“I wish you could've come too but you have that art thing while I'm gone,” Frank said. 

“I know,” I mumbled, looking down at my hands. 

They're putting some of my art into a rather nice art show and I had to stay back for that instead of going with frank. And yeah I'm really happy about being in the art show but this was Frank's first tour. We had always planned on me going with him for his first tour but this art show was too great to pass up. 

“Don't be upset, I'll be home soon,” he promised. 

I pouted quietly, looking at the ring on my finger. The gem sparkled in the light, making me smile. Frank may be gone but he still loves me. 

“I know,” I said. “And I'm gonna shower you in kisses when you come back.”

“Good,” he said. “What've you been doing?”

“Drawing, hanging out with Mikey and Lindsey,” I listed. 

Frank smiled, running a hand through his hair. He looked at his watch and frowned. 

“I have to go, baby,” he said. 

I shook my head and he sighed. 

“I love you, I'll call you later,” he promised. 

I nodded my head. “I love you too, Frankie.”

He ended the Skype call and I sighed sadly. I didn't quite know what to do with myself as I laid back on the bed. A new wave of nausea washed over me all of the sudden. I jumped up, running to the bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet before I was throwing up my lunch. 

I wiped my mouth when I finished, flushing the nasty bile down. My head hurt as I sat against the bathtub. I groaned quietly, rubbing my forehead. Maybe I'm getting a fever. I grabbed the thermometer, putting it into my mouth. It beeped a moment later and I saw it was 98.8°. Well, it was about normal but I could be starting to get sick. 

I got up, taking some medicine and crawling into bed. Eventually I fell asleep, dozing off with dreams of finally being able to see Frank again.

It wasn't until a few hours later that I was woken up. Mikey was in the doorway of my bedroom, calling my name. 

“Hey, Gee, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat,” he offered. 

I sat up, feeling nauseous and dizzy all over again. Before I could stop myself, I was throwing up all over my lap. The bile stung my throat and my eyes watered. I wiped my mouth on my already dirty blanket, looking up at Mikey.

“What just happened? Why'd you puke?” He asked. 

Mikey helped me up while I cried, getting me to the bathroom. 

“Here, take a shower and I'll go throw your sheets into the wash,” he said. 

I nodded, still feeling a little dizzy. I stripped myself of my gross clothes and turned on the shower. The warm water made me feel a little better as I sighed happily. I cleaned myself up, shutting the water off and stepping out. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went back out to the bedroom. 

“Feeling better?” Mikey asked. 

I smiled softly. “A little. I think I'm starting to get sick, my temperature was a little high.”

“I was gonna see if you wanted to grab dinner but maybe you should just lay down instead,” Mikey said. 

I nodded in agreement, laying down in the bed. 

“Is this the first time you threw up?” He asked. 

“No, I threw up earlier too,” I said. 

“Okay, just relax,” he said. “I'll just stay out here watching tv if you need anything.”

I nodded as he shut the door. I tried to sleep but I couldn't, my head was pounding. After a while, I got up and stumbled out of the room. Mikey looked up at me and frowned. 

“You don't look well,” he remarked. “Maybe I should take you to the doctors.”

I shook my head, sitting next to him. My stomach was churning and my head was pounding. 

“You're really pale,” he stated. “You're also swaying. I'm taking you to the hospital.”

Mikey helped me out to the car and drove quickly. I cursed, holding my stomach. 

“I think I'm gonna vomit again,” I said. 

We pulled into the parking lot and Mikey helped me out. We went inside the hospital, people watching as we went up to the desk. 

“My brother needs help,” Mikey said. 

“What's wrong with him?” The receptionist asked. 

I could feel the burning bile in the back of my throat. The lady shrieked as I threw up, some of it getting onto the desk. Everything around me felt weird and dizzy. Next thing I know, my vision faded and everything was gone. 

-+-

I woke up and groaned, looking around. 

“Here, drink some water,” I heard Mikey whisper. 

He helped me sit up and pressed a plastic cup to my lips. I drank it gratefully.

“I tried calling Frank but he wasn't picking up,” he said. “Here, I'll go get the doctor.”

Mikey left and I lifted the cup to my lips with a shaking hand, taking small sips. Mikey came back with someone who smiled at me. He held out a hand and I shook it weakly. 

“You passed out in the lobby,” he said. “We did a few tests and thankfully you're not having an organ failure, like we originally assumed.”

“What's wrong with me?” I asked, whimpering quietly. 

“I'm gonna go try and get ahold of Frank again,” Mikey said. 

He walked out and I looked at the doctor, who sat on a stool. 

“You know you were born with a birth defect, yes?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” I said. 

“Your records say you were born with an extra X chromosome, so you're XXY rather than just XY, also known as Klinefelter syndrome,” he said. “It isn't common but can occur in men. Sometimes symptoms are more prominent and may include weaker muscles, greater height, poor coordination, less body hair, smaller genitals, breast growth, and less interest in sex. Do you have some of those?”

“Only a couple,” I said, blushing deeply. 

“Well, there are some symptoms that are even more rare,” he said. “Well, I wouldn't say symptoms, exactly. Gerard, do you or have you ever taken testosterone?”

I shook my head. “My parents talked about it when I was in high school but I never ended up taking it.”

He nodded slowly, writing something down. “So you have more female hormones than usual. Most men with Klinefelter syndrome are infertile. However, you're one of the rare people with the syndrome to also have some female reproductive organs. Only about 2% of the people with Klinefelter has a female reproductive system, you're one of them.”

“B-but I don't get periods,” I said. 

“You don't necessarily have to get periods,” he said. “But either way, it's still there. Many men don't even know because it's so uncommon. And, if they do have them, then they are usually heterosexual.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” I asked. 

“If a man has female reproductive organs, especially when he does not take testosterone, he has the chance of becoming pregnant by another man,” the doctor said. 

I stared at him with wide eyes, shaking my head. 

“We took some of your blood while you were out cold, your brother said it'd be best to do it then because you don't like needles,” he said. “We tested it and it came back positive for a pregnancy.”

“No,” I denied, my eyes filling with tears. “That can't be happening.”

Mikey opened the door and looked at me in concern.

“What happened?” He asked. “What's wrong?”

“Gerard tested positive for a pregnancy,” the doctor said. 

Mikey looked confused as he looked at me. I sobbed, burying my face into my hands. 

“I wanna talk to Frankie!” I exclaimed. 

“He didn't answer, Gee, he's probably onstage,” Mikey said. 

“We're gonna need to get an ultrasound,” he said. 

I was led out of the room to another one where there was an ultrasound machine. 

“You're gonna have to drink a lot of water,” he said. 

“Wh-why?” I asked. 

“Because your uterus sits on top of your bladder, so if your bladder is full then it pushes the uterus up further so it's easier to see,” the doctor explained. 

He grabbed two plastic Solo cups, filling them both to the brink with water. 

“I'll be back in a bit,” he said. 

The doctor went out and I cried. Mikey rubbed my back softly, lifting up the first cup of water. I shook my head, pushing it away.

“Drink it, Gee, you have to,” he said. 

“I need to talk to Frankie,” I stated. 

“Drink this first then you can try calling him again,” Mikey said. “He's probably onstage and doesn't have his phone, he’ll call back once he's done.”

I took the cup and gulped it down, cringing at the not-so-good sink water taste. I finished it, trying to contain the bile that was forcing its way up. 

“Swallow,” Mikey warned. 

I cringed, swallowing it down. Mikey handed me his phone and I pressed Frank's contact. It rang and rang until finally going to voicemail. 

“Frankie, call me back, please, I need to talk to you,” I cried. 

I set the phone down and Mikey handed me the other cup. This one was even worse than the last. Drinking all the water at once made me feel sick. I finally finished and the doctor came in a few minutes after. I laid down and he set the machine up, tucking a paper towel into my skirt so none of the gel got onto it. I closed my eyes, wiping away the tears on my cheeks as I felt the little wand run over my lower stomach. 

“Looks like you're about three weeks,” he said. 

“Frank's been gone for about three weeks,” I whispered, more to myself than anyone else. 

“That's the baby?” Mikey asked. 

I peeked my eyes open and I saw Mikey looking over the doctor's shoulder in fascination. 

“Yep, right there,” he said. “Gerard, would you like to see?”

I hesitated for nodding. I looked at the ultrasound and saw just the tiny little thing that looked smaller than my thumb. 

“I took some pictures,” he said, finally pulling the wand away.

I wiped off the excess gel and sat up. 

“Let’s talk about some actions you have for this,” he said. 

“C-can I go to the bathroom?” I asked. 

He smiled and nodded, I took Mikey's phone as I left. I tried calling Frank but there was no answer again. Instead, I just went to the bathroom. 

On my way back to the room, Mikey's phone started ringing. I gasped when I saw it was Frank and I pressed it to my ear. 

“Frankie!” I cried in relief. 

“Gerard?” James asked. 

“Wh-where's Frank?” I asked. 

“Gee, we can't find him,” James said softly. 

“Wh-what are you talking about?” I asked. 

“We were just finishing up a show and he went out to load stuff into the van,” he said. “The rest of us followed but then he was gone. We don't know where he is, he's missing.”

I dropped to my knees, shaking and sobbing as I tried to catch my breath. Everything was falling apart one by one.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey rubbed my back reassuringly when Lindsey walked in. 

“I got all your favorite comfort foods,” she said. “Starbucks, McDonald’s fries, Doritos and mac n’ cheese.”

She set them down on the table and I shook my head. 

“I can't eat, I'm too worried,” I said. 

“The police are looking for Frank, it's gonna be fine,” Lindsey reassured. “It's like they said, Frank did have a bit to drink so he was probably just a little drunk and wandered off then ended up lost.”

“But he's been out there missing for two days now,” I cried. 

“Gerard, what would Frank say if he were here?” Mikey asked. 

“He'd tell me to take care of the baby,” I mumbled. 

“And to do that you need to eat,” Lindsey said. 

I sighed, picking up the mac n’ cheese. 

“What if he's hurt?” I worried. 

“Gerard, eat,” Mikey ordered. 

I whimpered, taking a small bite of my mac n’ cheese. 

“But I just talked to him a few hours before, what could've happened in a few hours?” I asked. 

“Exactly, it wasn't long, nothing probably happened at all,” Mikey said. 

I nodded, taking a few deep breaths. 

“But what if--”

“Gee, stop,” Lindsey interrupted. 

I scowled, taking another bite. Luckily the doctor prescribed me with some medicine so the nausea wouldn't be so bad. He had talked all about the choices I had; abortion, adoption, or keep it. I, as of right now, decided to keep it. The thought of giving it up for adoption made me sad and the thought of abortion made me even more sad. I put my hand on my stomach, thinking about how there was a baby. Mine and Frank’s baby.

“He doesn't even know he has a child on the way,” I whispered. 

“And he will as soon as you see him again,” Mikey said. “Just eat, don't think about it. Right now you've just gotta provide for your baby.”

I nodded, taking a bite. 

“So you're three weeks along now?” Lindsey asked. “When can you find out the sex?”

“In about 15 to 17 weeks,” I said. 

“This is still so crazy,” she mumbled. “No offense, by the way, i'm just trying to understand. All because of that Klinefelter thing? I thought that just gave you like a small dick.”

“Ew, that's something I didn't really need to know about my brother,” Mikey muttered. 

“Well, it's true, I've seen it,” Lindsey said. 

“I-it's not that small,” I defended weakly. 

“Sweetheart, it's okay to have a small dick,” she said. “At least you don't really have a lot of body hair so you don't have to shave.”

I blushed, shaking my head. “Stop it, I don't wanna talk about it.”

“About your small dick or the pregnancy?” She asked. 

“My dick!” I exclaimed. 

Lindsey laughed, grabbing one of the three Starbucks cups. 

“Well, Gee, now you can experience the miracle of childbirth,” Mikey said sarcastically. 

I snorted. “Did you know that there are only about a dozen reports of male pregnancies?”

“Yeah?” Lindsey asked in interest. 

“Yeah, but that's only in the United States, there's been a couple in other countries,” I said. 

“You've really been doing your research on this, haven't you?” She asked. 

I nodded my head, spooning the noodles into my mouth. 

“This is gonna be the most lucky baby in the world,” Lindsey said. “A rockstar for his dad, an artist for his other dad.”

I smiled and nodded, but soon frowned. 

“Well, _if_ his dad comes home,” I mumbled. 

“Gee, he’ll be back in like two days at the most,” Mikey said. “And that two days will just be driving home.”

I nodded, taking a deep breath. Lindsey smiled and held my hand. 

“Well, what do you think? Will Frank be happy about the baby?” She asked. 

I smiled and nodded. “He's always wanted kids, ever since we met he's wanted kids. The fact that we can have our own will make him happy.”

“But you two have had unprotected sex before, why just get pregnant now?” She asked. “You've been together for years.”

“Because I may be able to get pregnant but that doesn't mean it's likely,” I said. 

She smiled, squeezing my hand. 

“It's gonna be fine,” she reassured. 

I smiled and nodded, glancing at my phone. The police and James said they'd give me a call if they found anything new on Frank. So far, I haven't gotten a call. 

“You just need to rest, stress isn't good for the baby,” Mikey said. 

I nodded my head and he smiled. 

“C’mon, it's getting late, you should get to sleep,” Mikey said. 

“B-but what if they call?” I asked. 

“We’ll keep your phone with us and wake you up if someone calls,” he said. 

I nodded and they finally got me into bed after I again tried to stall. I huffed, laying in my bed. I was tired but I was too worried to sleep. Worried about Frank and this baby. About where Frank could be and everything that could happen. What if he never comes home? What if I have to raise this baby myself? I can't do that, I don't know how to. 

“Gerard, we can hear you tossing and turning,” Mikey called. “Go to sleep already.”

I whimpered, burying my face into the pillow. I cried quietly, wishing for Frank to come home. I wish he had never gone on that stupid tour in the first place with his stupid band playing his stupid guitar. I just wanted him home, I need him. But he’s missing now. Or what if he's not missing? What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if he was planning this all along? What if he was just gonna go on tour so he could run away with some stupid groupie and leave me?

“Gee?” Lindsey asked softly. 

I felt her sit beside me, running a hand through my hair. 

“Everything's gonna be fine,” she reassured. 

She laid beside me, letting me cry into her shoulder. 

“This wasn't how it was supposed to be,” I cried. “First the pregnancy then he goes missing. He just proposed to me, he was supposed to go on tour and come right back and we would get married and live together happily. There wasn't supposed to be a baby and he wasn't supposed to have gone missing.”

“I know, Gee,” she whispered. 

Her hand continued running through my hair as she hummed. Eventually, she lulled me into sleep. 

-+-

Two days later and there was still no sign of Frank. Now I wasn't the only one worried, lindsey and Mikey were too. They were currently out at the store as I sat here on my laptop. I was searching up anything that could even somewhat be related to Frank. What he was wearing, what venue he was at, anything. I sighed when I got an e-mail. I closed the tab I was on of some girl’s tumblr blog where she had posted pictures from the show the night Frank went missing. 

I opened the e-mail from someone I didn't know. Their address was just random letters and numbers. There was no subject. Or any text, for that matter. The only attachment was a video. I plugged in my headphones and pressed play. 

The video was taken outside at night. There was a man in a hoodie and a creepy bunny mask. 

“Ready?” The person behind the camera asked.

His voice wasn't familiar but he sounded excited. The bunny man nodded, turning and walking while the other one followed. It was then I saw they were in an empty parking lot. Well, not empty. I saw Frank putting stuff into the back of the van. He was wearing the same clothes he was on the last Skype call we had so I knew this was from the night he went missing. 

“Whoa, what's up with the masks?” Frank asked as they stopped beside him. 

They didn't say anything and Frank took a few steps back. 

“Okay, kinda creepy,” he said. 

A van sped up behind Frank and he jumped, spinning around. The door slid open and another man with a bunny mask was there. Frank started to run back to the building but one of them grabbed his shirt and yanked him back. Frank tried to fight back but he was just smaller and there was too many of them. He was dragged into the van as everyone got in and shut the door. The van drove fast, tires squealing as they sped off. The movement made Frank's body slide back and he hit his head on the metal door. He didn't move after that. 

The video ended and I sobbed. I knew something was wrong, Frank was kidnapped. Kidnapped by scary people in scary bunny masks. 

“Gee, we’re back!” Mikey called. 

They walked back into the bedroom and saw me crying. 

“What's wrong?” Lindsey asked. 

I unplugged my headphones and replayed the video. They watched in shock as my Frankie was taken in just less than five minutes.

“We need to show this to the police,” Mikey stated. 

He grabbed the laptop from me and went to the other room. 

“He's gone! They took him!” I cried. 

“We're gonna get him back,” Lindsey said. 

“They were so scary and mean,” I whimpered. “And he got hurt, he hit his head. What if he's dead? What if him hitting his head killed him?”

“Just relax,” she whispered. “Everything's gonna be fine. Mikey is giving the video to the police and it'll be perfect. They can just trace the e-mail.”

I relaxed and nodded my head, taking a few shaky deep breaths. 

“Soon enough Frank will be back and he’ll be perfectly healthy and happy and you two will be able to raise your baby together.”

“Yeah,” I mumbled, resting my head on her shoulder. 

“Good, now let’s go watch a movie or something, get your mind off of things,” she suggested. 

I nodded slowly as she helped me out of bed. I felt sick, so worried about Frank I thought I might lose my lunch. I missed him so much, I just wanna hug him again.


	4. Chapter 4

I painted in my art room. Painting was something that always soothed me whenever I was scared or anxious. And right now, I was terrified for Frank. He was in that scary place with the scary men. If he even was in a place. What if he was dead? What if they killed him and his body is lying in a ditch somewhere?

I heard my front door open and I walked out of my art room. Mikey has been staying with me and sleeping on my couch. In my foyer was some police. 

“We've done everything we can but the e-mail can't be traced,” one officer said. 

I whimpered and Mikey gave me a hug. 

“The van also didn't have a license plate so we can't track them by that,” he said. 

I cried, shaking my head. 

“Tell us if you get any more messages,” he said. “I'm Officer Wentz, but you can call me Pete. Here's my number, call me if you get anything new so you don't have to go through the operators or anything like that. I'm the director on this case so I'll be the one handling everything.”

He wrote something down and Mikey took it. 

“Thanks,” Mikey said. 

Pete smiled and nodded. “And between the three of us, i'm a fan of LeATHERMØUTH so I'm definitely gonna work hard to find Frank.”

“Th-thank you,” I whispered. 

He nodded his head, saying goodbye and walking out. Mikey rubbed my back as I cried into his shoulder. 

“Come on, you should finish your painting,” he said softly. 

I nodded slowly, feeling sick and dizzy. 

“Stop worrying,” Mikey said. “Frank is tough, he's gonna be just fine. I don't want you to faint, you always used to faint in high school if you got too scared or worried.”

“I-I think I need to sit,” I said. 

Mikey held me sit down and I sighed, burying my hands in my face. 

“Want anything? Water? Juice?” He offered. 

“Cigarettes and beer sounds even better right now,” I mumbled. 

“You knows you can't, Gee, not with the baby,” he said softly. “Here, I'll get you some water.”

He got up and I watched him go to the kitchen, coming back with a glass of ice water. He held it out to me and I took a gulp of it. 

“I miss him,” I whispered. 

“What about the baby?” Mikey asked. “Where's he or she gonna be put?”

I groaned softly, running a hand down my face. 

“I…I think I'm gonna have to change my art room into a nursery, Frank and I will have to share the garage where him and the band practices,” I said. 

“Frank won't mind that, he'll love being able to be around you even more,” Mikey said. “And we’ll help you decorate. Maybe you can even paint some cool elephants or giraffes on the wall.”

“Yeah, whenever I was drawing he would always just sneak into my room and watch me draw,” I said softly with a small smile. 

“Don't do that,” Mikey whispered. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Talk about him like he's gone,” he said. “Frank isn't gone, he's gonna come home.”

I looked down at the drink in my hands, watching the way the ice swished around the glass. He reached onto the coffee table and picked up the little square picture. It was a picture of the ultrasound I had gotten. The baby was so tiny, so innocent. They don't even know all the horrible things that's happening with their father. I took it into my hand, feeling my eyes water all over again. 

“It's a miracle baby,” I said softly. 

“And this miracle is gonna have two amazing dads who will be with them forever,” Mikey said. 

I smiled softly and nodded, resting a hand on my stomach. There was hardly a bump yet, if you could even call of a bump at all, maybe it's the stomach fat that was just already there in the first place. I dreaded for the day I would start showing. The day when I can't go out in public for the weird looks and stares I'll get. 

“Everything's gonna be okay,” Mikey reassured. “I know what always makes you feel better, listening to Frank's music.”

I smiled and nodded as Mikey grabbed the vinyl, putting it on the player. The music was loud, fast, and aggressive and I loved every bit of it. I whimpered, holding Mikey’s hand. 

“The other guys are coming home today,” Mikey told me. “It's better for them to come home and leave the searching for the police, who are all working very hard day and night.”

I nodded sadly, taking another drink as I looked down at the picture. 

“Just wait until you get to see the look on Frank's face when you tell him you're having a child,” Mikey said. 

I smiled and ran my finger of the little baby picture. 

“Precious miracle,” i mumbled. 

“I got you some stuff,” Mikey said. 

He grabbed a bag and pulled out some books. I looked at them and saw some pregnancy books. 

“‘What to Expect When You're Expecting’,” I read, looking at him with raised eyebrows. 

“I thought it might help since you don't really know a lot about pregnancies,” Mikey said, smiling sheepishly. 

“Thanks, Mikes,” I said quietly. “I'm gonna have so much fun making Frank read this.”

Mikey laughed and nodded. “He will definitely not enjoy that.”

I looked at the book and smiled. “Thanks, Mikey, I really mean it. If you weren't here I think I'd be completely losing my mind.”

“Of course, you're my big brother, I'll always be here for you,” he promised. 

He patted my back and I smiled. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, the music still playing in the background. 

“I think I need a shower,” I mumbled. 

I got up as he ran a hand through his blond hair. I went to the bathroom and started the shower, stripping myself of my clothes. I stepped into the shower and felt the warm water. It was nice to finally be able to take a shower. Along with painting, showers also helps me relax. The warm water was just so nice and comforting. It made me miss Frank and his warm arms around me. 

I wiped the water from my face, letting it rain down on my hair. After a while, the shower eventually ran cold. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I looked at myself in the mirror, looking over my pale skin. I did look healthier now than I had before now that I'm taking vitamins and stuff like that that my doctor had given me. 

I looked down at my stomach. My hand rested over it gently and I smiled softly. After I have had a chance to comprehend everything I was pretty happy about this all. This was my baby. I wish the best for this baby. I wish he or she will have two dads by the time they're born. And then Frank and I will love and support this baby until the day we die. 

“Hey, Gee, what do you want for lunch?” Mikey called. 

“Can I have some macaroni and cheese?” I asked. 

“You got it,” he said. 

I smiled, getting dressed into some clean clothes. I sat on my bed and turned on my tv, finding some movie playing on the Hallmark channel since there was nothing better on. I haven't been feeling very little lately. But I guess it’s okay because I should be big for all these serious things going on. 

“Hey, Lindsey told me to tell you that you're doing great with everything,” Mikey said as he opened the door. 

“Why didn't she just text me?” I asked. 

“Because you left your phone out in the kitchen,” he stated, handing my device to me. “What the hell is that?”

I looked over to where he pointed to the nightstand. There was a wilted flower sitting there and I smiled softly as I picked it up. 

“It's the flower Frank gave to me right before he proposed,” I said. 

“Gee, I love you and all but you should throw that away,” he said. 

“But…but daddy gave it to me,” I whimpered, my eyes filling with tears. “It's one of the last things he gave to me before he went missing, this and my wedding ring. And I can't even wear my wedding ring because of my pregnancy.”

“Hey, don't cry,” he whispered, sitting next to me as he rubbed my back. “God, I feel weird saying this but I bet you that you two went home and had sex after he proposed, right?”

I nodded slowly as I sniffled. 

“And your baby was conceived around the time Frank left, sometime within the week,” he said. “And I know frank was too busy to do it the rest of the week because of the tour that was coming up. So really, the last thing Frank gave to you was your child.”

“I guess,” I muttered. 

“And you're gonna have the best damn kid in the world,” Mikey said. “And I bet they’re gonna be born with hair as red as yours and will be playing guitar at three months.”

I giggled quietly at the thought, wiping away my tears. 

“And Lindsey and I are going to throw you the best fucking baby shower in the world,” Mikey said. “When is it appropriate to throw the baby shower?”

“Not for a while,” I said. 

“Well, this kid is gonna be spoiled by their Uncle Mikey and Auntie Lindsey,” he said. 

“You're not gonna be the uncle or auntie,” I said. 

Mikey looked hurt by my words. 

“Will you be the godparents?” I asked. 

“Fuck yes,” Mikey said, giving me a hug. 

He pulled away and he had the biggest smile on his face. 

“Remind me to wear your noise cancelling headphones when you ask Lindsey,” he said. 

I laughed and nodded. 

“Will this be okay with Frank?” Mikey asked. 

“He loves you guys, I bet he would choose you two too,” I said. 

He nodded, the smile still on his face. 

“I've gotta go check on the noodles,” Mikey said. “Lunch should be ready soon.”

He got up to leave and I sighed. I looked down at the brown, dried up flower in my hand. It used to be so pretty but now is was ugly and dead, possibly like mine and Frank’s relationship. I sighed quietly, throwing the flower in the trash as I walked off to find Mikey.


	5. Chapter 5

“C’mon, eat,” Lindsey ordered. 

“I can't eat,” I denied. “I'm so worried and stressed out that I think I'll just throw it up again.”

“C’mon, just stop worrying for two seconds,” she said. “And I know that seems insensitive but stress isn't good for the baby. I mean, I've never been pregnant or anything but I'm sure that that's pretty bad.”

“But my Frankie is missing and I love him so much and he's hurt and he's scared and worried and I'm also scared and worried for him and I just want him home again.”

“Do you think that being in little space will help you worry less?” Lindsey asked. 

I shrugged my shoulders. On one hand, I could just care about my toys or cartoons and not worry for a while. On the other hand, I might just miss my daddy even more. 

“C’mon, let’s go eat and watch some cartoons,” she said. 

She took our plates over to the couch and turned the tv on. But I couldn't pay attention the whole time, I just kept thinking about Frankie. I had put my wedding ring on a chain to wear as a necklace since I couldn't wear it. I looked down at it and smiled softly. 

Frank and I had come so far since we first met. It was so funny the first time we met. He was so nervous and so cute. I could remember it like the back of my hand. 

_“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Lindsey said._

_“Fine,” I agreed. “But only one drink, I have to that meeting with that art director in the morning and I don't wanna be hungover. Plus, being hungover and little at the same time is awful, especially if I don't have a daddy.”_

_“Then we can find a daddy at the bar,” she said. “You are not gonna let that hot dress go to waste.”_

_I looked down at my tight black dress, wrapping my arms around myself self consciously._

_“Come on, just a few drinks and we’ll talk to some cute guys and maybe dance a little,” she said. “You just turned 21, you can finally drink legally.”_

_“Fine,” I muttered._

_She smiled and we got out of the car. We went into the bar and sat down at the counter. The two of us ordered drinks and looked around. People were all dancing and talking but thankfully it wasn't too crowded here. There was some band playing some song that I wasn't paying too much attention to. Their band name was that thing from that one book I can't remember. I do remember it from somewhere though. They called themselves Pencey Prep._

_“So, how about we celebrate for your art thing,” she said. “What did you do again?”_

_“I painted a mural for an elementary school,” I said. “I don't think that’s really worth a celebration.”_

_She smiled, holding her glass up anyways as I clinked mine against hers. Lindsey looked around and smiled._

_“How about that guy over there?” Lindsey asked. “He's cute.”_

_I looked over at the blond guy. He was tall with pretty blue eyes and muscular toned arms._

_“I-I don't know, he doesn't really seem like my type,” I muttered._

_“Okay, what about him?” She asked._

_This guy was about my height, he looked Asian and straight because of the girl wrapped around him._

_“He's not even into guys,” I said._

_Lindsey sighed dramatically. “Well, at this point you might as well just get it on with the lead singer.”_

_I raised my eyebrows, looking at the singer. He had short hair that was a little spiked up in the front and he wore baggy clothes as he screamed into the microphone. He was pretty cute, actually. He looked about my age and actually pretty cute._

_“Wait, are you actually considering it?” Lindsey asked. “No offense but it looks like he kinda lives in his mom’s basement or something.”_

_“He kinda looks like daddy material,” I said._

_I grabbed her hand, pulling her to the front of the crowd. The singer looked so good, so entranced in his own music as his eyes were closed and he sang with his heart. But then his eyes opened and he glanced at me, he looked me up and down as I blushed. He froze slightly, trailing off his words as he stopped playing his guitar._

_“Man, what the hell?” The other guitar player asked quietly but I was close enough to hear._

_The singer just stared at me as he dropped his pick. He leaned down to pick it up as he blushed furiously. He straightened up and his head hit the microphone, which sent feedback through the speakers. The rest of the band stopped playing now too as the singer looked around._

_“I fucked up,” he muttered. “God, okay, just…just start from the chorus.”_

_They started playing again and I giggled._

_“He's cute,” I whispered to Lindsey._

_“Yeah, you've definitely caught his eye,” she said. “Maybe you're right, he is pretty cute.”_

_I smiled and watched them perform. As soon as they were done, Lindsey and I were back at the bar. Only twenty minutes later Frank sat beside me._

_“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked._

_I blushed and nodded. He ordered a drink and I noticed that Lindsey had left._

_“So, I'm Frank, what’s your name?” He asked._

_“I'm Gee,” I said._

_“That's cute “ he said. “You were in the front row.”_

_“And you're the one who messed up onstage,” I said with a small giggle._

_“Y-yeah,” he said as he blushed. “I was hoping you'd forget that.”_

_I giggled again and he smiled._

_“So my fuck ups amuse you?” He asked._

_I blushed and he smiled._

_“Well, I guess I'll keep that in mind,” Frank said. “I-I just wanted to come over to tell you how pretty you were.”_

_“Thank you,” I said shyly._

_He smiled and nodded, grabbing his own drink. Frank looked nervous as he looked around._

_“S-so, uh, do you come here often?” He asked and I giggled. “Oh god, no don't answer that, I'm sorry.”_

_I laughed and Frank’s face was beet red._

_“Okay, can we restart?” He asked and I nodded. “Do you wanna dance?”_

_I smiled and nodded as Frank held my hand, bringing me to the dance floor._

“What are you thinking about?” Lindsey asked. 

“The time Frank and I first met,” I said. 

“Oh god, that was so long ago,” she said. “Five years. He’s changed so much. Not as scrawny and he has better hair now and a different band. Got tattoos too, he's actually daddy material now.”

My lip quivered and she wrapped an arm around me. 

“I miss him so much,” I cried. 

She rubbed my back and I sniffled. 

“You don't need to miss him because he's gonna be back before you can even blink,” she said. 

“No he isn't,” I whimpered. “He's never gonna come back and he's gonna meet our baby and our baby’s never gonna met their dad and I can't raise a child on my own and--”

“Gee,” Lindsey interrupted. “Calm down. You're freaking out again and you know what happens when you freak out. You hyperventilate and pass out and I'm not gonna let them happen. Just take deep breaths and don't worry. Frank is gonna be back before you start showing so that way you can tell him the news and you'll get to see the look of joy on his face.”

I smiled softly and nodded. He’s gonna be back soon and everything's gonna be okay again. 

“Why would they take him?” I asked. 

“I don't know, Gee,” she said. “But it doesn't matter why, he's gonna be back soon.”

I nodded my head, resting my head on her shoulder as we ate and watched cartoons. 

“So, are you hoping for a boy or a girl?” Lindsey asked. 

“I don't care, I'm just glad that I'm having a child at all,” I said, resting a hand on my stomach. “This is a miracle baby.”

“You should name your baby Miracle,” Lindsey said. 

“That sounds kind of tacky,” I said. 

“What about a name that means miracle?” She asked, pulling out her phone and typing something in. “Marvel, name your baby girl Marvel, it’s French and it means miracle and you love Marvel comics.”

I scrunched my nose up and shook my head as she laughed. 

“What about Amari?” She suggested. “Or Marvella? Or maybe continue with Frank’s family thing and name your kid Frank.”

“I don't know if Frank would like that, actually,” I said. “I don't know…he's just hated that he's had the same name as his dad and grandpa, it just annoys him.”

“Okay, then not Frank but something cute,” she said. “Name her Lindsey. Or Michael. Or…or something cute that never gets old like Emma or Daniel or Peyton or Riley or something, I don't know. I'm really just listing off the first names that come to mind.”

I giggled and she held my hand. 

“I like a more unique name,” I said. “Those names are seen with like every other kid.”

“Name your kid Barney,” she said and I giggled, shaking my head. “Name them Dracula or Batman or Darth Vader or Willy Wonka or James Bond or Mary Poppins.”

I giggled, nodding my head. 

“I think all those names are very good contenders,” I said. “Willy Wonka is definitely a runner.”. 

She smiled, giving me a hug. 

“I love you, Gee,” she said. 

“I love you too, Linds,” I said. “Thanks for being here for me.”

“Of course,” she said. “You're my best friend, I would be here with you for everything.”

I smiled and nodded as she kissed my cheek. 

“How about we watch Nemo?” She asked. “You love that movie.”

I smiled and nodded, taking a bite of my food. 

“Remember you've got your doctor’s appointment tomorrow,” she said. 

I sighed and nodded. I had to see this special doctor. He's an obstetrician but he has already met with and helped male pregnancies. And he's coming here to be my obstetrician. His name’s Dr. Urie and I've heard he's good but I'm still nervous. 

“Oh god, you're worrying again,” she said. “Just relax, everything’s gonna be fine.”

I took a deep breath and nodded. Lindsey’s right, everything’s gonna be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

I took a deep breath as I walked into the building. Today was finally the day of the show and to say I was nervous was an understatement. I'm pretty sure I was gonna throw up but I'm not sure if that's because of the nerves or the pregnancy. But either way, I wasn't sure if I could do this. 

“Oh god, there's so much art here and it’s all so much better than mine,” I said. 

“Stop it,” Mikey said. “Your art is amazing, it's seriously the best one here.”

“M-maybe I should just go home,” I said. 

“Stop it,” Lindsey said. “You can't drink the wine but just have some nice sparkling cider and talk to people.”

I whimpered as she pulled me in. The place was huge and so pretty. People were walking around and talking and there was so much beautiful art on display. Everything here was so nice and I felt like a sore thumb. Some pregnant man in a dress, what would people think?

“Oh god, I just thought of something,” I said. “We’re gonna have to tell our parents.”

“Don't worry about that right now,” Mikey said. “Besides, mom and dad will probably be really happy to have their first grandchild.”

“Yeah, but not by two men, they wouldn't understand,” I said. “It's hard enough for me to understand and it's my own child. I'm gonna be carrying this baby for nine months because apparently I have a fucking uterus. How am I supposed to explain that to my parents? Frank’s parents especially, I don't think they even know I have Klinefelter in the first place.”

“Stop thinking about it,” he said. “Come on, where’s your art at?”

I lead them to my section and I couldn't help but smile. There was something about seeing my art on the wall with my name next to it that made a smile form on my face. I just wish frank was here to enjoy it with me. 

“Congratulations, Gee,” Lindsey said, patting my back. 

I smiled, looking at the frames. They were done in paint and there were three. One was of Frank’s hands holding a piece of silk and something about the tattoos and soft cloth made it so pretty. The second was of my old dirty converse in the grass. And the third was just of the woods behind my house. 

“‘Gerard A. Way: Artist’,” Lindsey said, reading the little sign. 

I giggled happily and held her hand. 

“Do you wanna stay here or walk around?” Mikey asked. 

“I…I don't even know what to do,” I said. “I think I'm a little overwhelmed.”

“Well, let’s just walk around for a little bit and drink and just have a good time,” Mikey suggested. 

I nodded my head as some lady walked over with a tray in her hand. 

“Wine?” She asked. 

“Do you have sparkling cider?” I asked. 

She nodded and pointed to another man with a tray. I grabbed a glass of sparkling cider while the other two got wine. I don't think I've ever been to a place this fancy before. Neither mine nor Frank’s family were very rich or fancy. I felt out of place, to say the least. 

“Come on, I wanna look at the photography,” Lindsey said. 

I smiled and walked with them to the photography section. Everything here was so pretty and nice, I was kinda jealous by how talented all the people here were. And of how expensive their cameras and equipment must be. 

“Oh god, how am I gonna afford a child?” I asked. “Frank’s not getting money now for as long as he's missing and I make barely enough to feed myself.”

“Stop stressing out,” Mikey said. “Just look around at some art and relax and have some fun.”

I took a deep breath and nodded. We walked around, looking at other art. We talked to some other people and they all seemed so cool. But the whole time in the back of my mind I just kept worrying over Frank and how he was doing. But I think my worrying was warranted, he was my fiancé after all. 

“Is this your work?” Some girl with bright orange hair asked me. 

“Yeah, it is,” I said. 

“These are amazing,” she said in awe. 

Lindsey and Mikey had gone to the bathroom, leaving me here leaning against the wall next to my art. 

“You've got some real talent,” she said. “I'll buy this off of you. Is a couple hundred okay?”

I raised my eyebrows as I felt my heart stop for a moment. 

“I-I wish but these ones aren't for sale,” I said. 

“Well, here’s my number,” she said. “Make me something sometime and I'll pay whatever you want for it.”

She pulled a sharpie from her pocket and wrote her number down on my hand. But then her hand lingered on mine. 

“Or, you know, call me if you wanna talk about something other than art,” she said with a small smirk and I blushed. 

Oh god, how do I tell her that I'm a pregnant gay man?

“I-I don't--I'm not into you, sorry,” I said.

“That's okay,” she said with a small shrug. “Better to put myself out there than not at all. But I'm serious when I say I'll buy your art from you. You've got real talent, Gerard.”

“Thanks,” I said shyly. 

She smiled, winking at me and walking off. It was at that moment that I realized I never even got her name. 

I leaned back against the wall again, watching all the people walk by. I felt a buzz in my jacket pocket and I pulled out my phone. There was a new email and my stomach dropped when I saw the address. It was different from the first one but still similar. 

I hesitated as my thumb hovered over the button. I didn't want to click it but at the same time I needed to click it. Oh god, I felt sick. What do I do? I have to click it. I took a deep breath, tapping the button to open the email. 

Bile rose in my throat as I stared at the picture. It looked to be in some sort of basement. Frank was laying on the concrete floor, his hands tied together behind his back and duct tape covering his mouth. He was unconscious and dried up blood caked his forehead. You could see the feet of people standing around him as he laid there. He looked so helpless there, tied up and in pain. 

“Gee, what's wrong?” Mikey asked. 

I ran to him and sobbed into his shoulder as he hugged me tight. Lindsey grabbed my phone and gasped. 

“Come on, let’s go show this to Pete, he’ll help us out,” she said. 

I sniffled and nodded as we went out to the car. 

“Drink some water,” Mikey said, handing me a bottle as we got into the backseat. 

Lindsey sped off back to New Jersey and the three of us hurried into the police station. My stomach was twisting the entire time and I thought I was gonna throw up at any second. I had taken off my shoes, holding them in my hand as I hurried. 

“We need Officer Wentz,” Lindsey said to the receptionist. “Quickly, it's an emergency.”

She dialed her phone and soon enough Pete came in. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

Lindsey handed the phone to him and I whimpered as Mikey wrapped an arm around me. 

“Okay, I'm going to bring this down to the tech guys, see if they can trace it this time,” he said. 

We sat down in one of the chairs as I sobbed. 

“Why are they doing this?” I cried. “What did we ever do to them? Why can't they just leave us alone? I just want Frankie back but they're torturing him and hurting him and I just wanna be able to hug him and kiss him again.”

“You'll be able to do that soon,” Lindsey said. “Pete seems like a very intelligent, strong man and he’ll be able to bring Frank back home in no time.”

“You think?” I asked. 

Pete came back a few minutes later, leading us back into a private room. 

“Gee, is there maybe anyone suspicious who has talked to you recently?” He asked. 

“No,” I said. “Well, I mean, there was this one girl tonight but she seemed nice.”

“What's her name?” He asked. 

“I-I don't know, she never told me,” I said. “But she did write her number down on my hand. She just wanted to buy some of my art is all, she thought I was talented.”

Pete copied down the phone number and wrote some other things with it. 

“What did she look like?” He asked. 

“Well, she was small and pale and she had this really bright dyed orange hair,” I said. 

Pete nodded, biting his lip as he continued taking notes. 

“Okay, how about the two of you?” Pete asked. 

Both Lindsey and Mikey shook their heads. 

“To help you guys I'm gonna need to know everything,” he said. “Something you may think not be a big deal could mean everything. Like someone sitting next to you on the bus could be following you and you wouldn't even know it. Every fact is crucial.”

I bit my lip as I stared at him. Does that include the pregnancy? I really wanted to keep that on the down low. I looked at Mikey and Lindsey and saw they were thinking the same thing. 

“Well, there is one thing,” I said quietly. “But you can't think it's weird or anything, it's more common than you might think. I-I mean, it's not common but I'm not the only one at least. But…I'm pregnant with Frank’s child.”

Pete just stared at me for a moment before letting out a low whistle as he wrote something down. 

“Well, that's a first,” he mumbled. “But, maybe it could be some religious freaks? You know, because to them your baby would be an abomination so they torture the father. No offense or anything, congratulations.”

“He was missing before it was discovered that I was pregnant,” I said. 

Pete bit his lip, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Okay, is there any significance in your life to rabbits?” He asked. 

“No,” I denied. 

“Do you think it could be people who hate his music?” Pete asked. “I mean, not everyone enjoys songs about killing the president or school shootings. Has he gotten death threats from people before?”

“No, not that I know of,” I said. 

Maybe he did get death threats. I really think that if he did then he wouldn't tell me just so I didn't have to worry. Oh god, maybe this could've all been avoided? Maybe Frank knew all along?


	7. Chapter 7

“Hello, I'm Dr. Urie,” the man in front of me said. 

I looked at him nervously as I blushed. He had brown hair pushed up into a quiff and he wore a white lab coat. He looked young but you could see the slight lines of age in his face, he was probably a bit older than me by a couple years. 

“Are you the baby daddy?” He asked Mikey. 

“Oh god no, I'm the brother,” Mikey said. 

“Is the other father going to be joining us?” He asked. “Sometimes the parents like separate meetings due to the unusual circumstances. Like, they don't want to be a couple and it was just a one night stand in a bar but they still wanna know how their child is doing. It doesn't happen very often but I've had the request before.”

“No, um, he's just away for work right now,” Mikey lied. 

“Well, I hope I get to meet him soon,” Dr. Urie said. “And I'm sure you probably have a lot of questions and are probably really confused about all of this. Don't think that any question is stupid, I've heard it all.”

I bit my lip as I tried to think but all that was running through my mind was frank. 

“Well, how do you know when to schedule the c-section?” Mikey asked for me. 

“Well, your due date is November 3rd, so we would try to schedule the c-section as close to that date as possible,” Dr. Urie said. “You're just at the end of your fifth week and we try to schedule it for around your 39th week. Which I know may seem like years away but everyone says that looking back it doesn't seem so long.”

“What if they're born on Halloween?” Mikey asked. 

“That’d be funny,” I muttered. 

“The baby daddy was born on Halloween too,” Mikey explained to Dr. Urie.

“Well, you can always plan it for then and just throw two parties at once, save money,” he joked. 

I couldn't help but giggle and I felt myself start to relax a little. 

“Wh-what about, like, going out in public with a huge pregnant belly?” I asked. 

“It depends on you of how you want to go about that,” he said. “Some people are more like, you know, ‘screw it i'm a man and I'm pregnant fuck you deal with it’ while others don't want that sort of thing. And if you want to hide it then you don't have to feel guilty or ashamed of that. There's no reason for anyone to feel guilty about avoiding mocking from other people. It doesn't mean that you're ashamed of your child either, you could be protecting your kid too.”

I sighed quietly and nodded. Brendon was nice and he was helping me calm down a little bit. 

“What about my painting?” I asked. “The fumes are bad enough for me, what about the pregnancy?”

“I would limit the fumes as much as possible,” he said. “Try painting outside or in a garage with the door open. Do you do that as a career or just for fun?”

“It's a career,” I said. 

“Well, good luck with that,” he said with a small chuckle. “Try choosing paints with low-VOC or zero-VOC, the solvents in the paints can cause miscarriage or birth defects.”

My eyes widened as I panicked. 

“But don't worry,” he said. “Doing it outside should make it so you're safe.”

I nodded my head and he smiled. 

“How much weight will I gain?” I asked. 

“Well, it’s typically about thirty pounds,” he said. “I would recommend having about five small meals every day and keeping little snacks on you all the time. A lot of women get concerned about weight during pregnancy. They worry about if they're gaining too much or not enough but we’ll keep track of that along the way. Obviously your weight affects the baby’s weight and you don't want them to end up being underweight.”

“Is Gee gonna be peeing every ten minutes?” Mikey asked with a small snicker. 

“Well, the uterus will push down on the bladder so you will need to pee more frequently,” he said. 

“I won't have to go through contractions, right?” I asked nervously. 

I've seen those on tv and they look painful.

“No, you won't because of the c-section,” he said. “Any other questions?”

I bit my lip and looked at Mikey as I shrugged. 

“Well, you have my number if you ever need anything,” he said. “You are currently my only patient.”

I nodded and he sighed, picking up a file. 

“Well, you're a healthy 26 year old with a healthy baby on the way,” he said. “You used to be a smoker?”

“No, just I smoke when I'm really stressed sometimes,” I said. “Only like three times a year at most.”

Dr. Urie nodded, a small smile on his face. 

“So you're prone to high stress?” He asked. 

“As of recently, yes,” I said. 

“Try some stress relievers to help you relax,” he suggested. “You know, take deep breaths, listen to music, do yoga. Plus, yoga can be beneficial to the pregnancy too, I would just look online at all the different sort of guidelines you should follow just to take precautions.”

“Thank you,” I said quietly. 

“I'm here to help you,” he said. “I've helped many men and women through their pregnancies, don't worry about it.”

“I-I just have one other question,” I said. “Will my baby be as healthy as a regular baby? Like, since they're being carried by a male, will they be as healthy as if they're carried by a women?”

“Of course they will,” he reassured. “Men’s children are just as healthy as women’s.”

I nodded as I sighed in relief. 

“How about an ultrasound?” He suggested. 

“Do I have to drink the water again?” I whimpered. 

“Yes, unfortunately,” he said with a small chuckle, already starting to fill two cups with tap water. “But look on the bright side, only about three more of these. That’s usually just on average. So, drink up and I'll be back soon.”

He walked out and I whined quietly. 

“He isn't so bad, right?” Mikey asked. “He seems nice.”

I nodded in agreement as he handed me a cup. 

“So, are you gonna paint the baby’s walls all pretty?” He asked as I drank. 

“I don't know, maybe,” I muttered. “I just really wish Frankie was here too, I miss him so much. Cuddling with my stuffies just isn't the same.”

“I think you should do some coloring when we get home,” Mikey said. “You can hang them up on the fridge.”

Mikey has been staying over a lot recently. I was so thankful for that, I don't wanna be alone. He sleeps on my couch and it gives me some sense of security. I get really scared now a lot, I just keep thinking about all the scary people in the bunny masks hurting my poor daddy.

“Come on, you're almost done,” he said. 

I sighed, taking more sips. 

“Can I be little?” I asked. 

I've really missed being little. It'll be different being little without Frankie but I've been big for so long now. It's been like a whole three weeks. I just wanted to be little again and not have to worry about anything. I didn't want to have to think about the scary bunny men and about how my daddy is missing and I'm pregnant with his child. I just wanna have tea parties with my stuffies and color with my crayons. 

“Yeah, Gee, you can be little,” Mikey said. 

A few hours later we were finally home. Lindsey came over too and soon enough I was in little space. 

“Do you like the picture I colored?” I asked, holding it up for them to see. 

“Oh, it's so pretty, Gee,” Lindsey said. 

I smiled, looking at the picture of me and frank. 

“Can I hang it on the fridge?” I asked. 

She nodded and I hurried to the fridge. I stuck it with a New Jersey shaped magnet and smiled proudly. Daddy’s gonna be so happy when he comes home and sees it. I'm gonna give him a million pictures, maybe then he won't seem so sad. I bet he's sad being with the bunny men but when he comes home I'm gonna do everything to make him happy again. 

“Can I bake cookies for daddy?” I asked. 

“Yes, just be careful with the oven,” Mikey said. 

I smiled as I grabbed the cookie dough roll from the fridge. I never had time to make cookies from scratch but these still taste good and frank loves them. Also, I always loved eating all the dough even though daddy always told me not to. He always said I could get sick but I'd always eat little bits of it behind his back. But I guess I can't do that now, any risk of getting salmonella would be awful for the baby. 

“How long do they go in for?” I asked. 

“Look on the package,” Mikey said. 

I pouted and looked at it. It told me all the directions and I made sure to follow them carefully. These cookies had to be perfect for daddy. 

I had it all planned out for when he comes home. I'd give him a big kiss then hand him a nice warm chocolate chip cookie and I'd tell him I'm pregnant and he'd be so surprised he'd choke on his cookie a little but that's okay because I'd already have some water there for him and then he'd be so happy and he'd give me kisses and we’d cuddle up watching movies all night long. 

In the back of my mind, big me knew that that's not how it would go at all but I ignored that. I just wanted to be little me and believe that everything was gonna be perfect, just for a little while. 

I put the cookies into the oven and sighed happily. Soon Frankie’s gonna come home and everything’s gonna be okay again. I just have to remember that for whenever I get sad. Daddy’s gonna come home soon.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late at night and all I could think about was Frank. The empty spot beside me in bed seemed so cold and lonely. I had filled his side with stuffies but that still didn't make up for him being gone. 

I just stared at the ceiling at two in the morning, sucking on my paci as I thought of some of our favorite memories together. I missed him so much, my heart actually hurt from how sad it was. 

_Frank opened his mouth and I copied him. He fed me my cereal and I giggled happily as I chewed._

_“What are we doing today, daddy?” I asked._

_“Well, after we unpack a little more then I was thinking we can go to the carnival,” he said._

_I nodded excitedly and he kissed my forehead. I looked at the unpacked boxes around me and sighed when I thought of all the work. Frank had moved into my apartment last week and I loved having him here but unpacking was so much work. A lot of it was just clothes and instrument stuff though._

_“Can we go on the rides, daddy?” I asked. “And play all the fun games to win a stuffie?”_

_“Yes, we can,” Frank agreed. “But remember, you only have a certain amount of money, make sure you don't waste all of it on games and rides if you wanna buy some ice cream or something.”_

_I nodded my head and he fed me another spoonful of my breakfast._

_“So, I was thinking of starting a new band,” Frank said. “Pencey Prep ended a while ago and I've been itching to play with other people again.”_

_“I think that's a good idea,” I agreed._

_“I need a name,” he said._

_“The Princess Band!” I cheered._

_Frank smiled, kissing my cheek._

_“As cute as that is, I think I might get hired for more kids birthday parties with a name like that,” he said. “I was thinking maybe I Am A Graveyard.”_

_I scrunched up my nose and shook my head._

_“Doesn't sound like a band name,” I said. “What about The Frankie Band.”_

_“No, I don't think so,” he denied. “You know, it doesn't have to have the word band in it.”_

_“The Band Band,” I suggested as I giggled._

_Frank smiled, picking me up as he spun me around. I shrieked happily and he gave me a kiss. He sat on the couch with me perched on his knees._

_“I'll have to think more about that,” he said. “James and Rob said they'd join with me.”_

_“I like them, they're nice,” I mumbled._

_I've met all of Frank’s friends now. At first I was scared that they would make fun of me but frank told me it would be okay. I learned that most of them were so nice to me. James and Rob were especially nice, some of his old friends from Pencey Prep weren't so nice and Frank would yell at them. I used to feel really guilty because I thought I was the reason the band broke up but Frank reassured me that I wasn't. But then again, one time someone in the band told me I shouldn't wear skirts and frank heard it and screamed at him and the next day they broke up._

_“Let’s go after lunch,” Frank said. “Right now I think we could both use a shower.”_

_I nodded my head and followed him into the bathroom. Frank turned on the shower and I looked at myself in the mirror with a small frown._

_“I wanna dye my hair,” I stated._

_“Yeah, what color?” Frank asked as we got undressed._

_“Maybe blue or pink,” I said._

_Frank wrapped his arms around my middle, looking at me in the mirror._

_“I think any color you choose would look absolutely beautiful,” he said._

_I smiled and blushed._

_“What about red?” Frank suggested._

_I cocked my head to the side as I furrowed my eyebrows._

_“Maybe,” I said. “Red could be good too.”_

_Frank sighed and kissed my cheek, pushing my panties off._

_“Come on, the hot water doesn't last long,” he said._

_I smiled as I got in with him. My apartment was a bit of a fixer upper. The hot water only lasts for about twenty minutes. It was tiny here and I'm not sure how frank was gonna fit. My art stuff filled the living room and his music things had to go in there too now._

_“I love you, babydoll,” he said._

_I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck as the warm water rained over us._

My daydreaming was interrupted when I heard something outside. I whimpered in fear, hugging my stuffie to my chest. It was a little purple bear named Beans that I had won that day at the carnival. 

“Mikey?” I whispered. 

I didn't hear anything and I got up. My feet padded across the carpet as I opened the door. Mikey was laying on his makeshift bed on the couch, sitting on his phone. 

“Mikey?” I squeaked. 

Mikey looked up, the light from his phone glowing on his face. 

“Gee, what’s wrong?” He asked.

He sat up, reaching over to turn on the little lamp beside the couch. 

“I-I heard something outside,” I said, my lip quivering. “What if it’s the bunny men?”

Mikey sighed as he stood up. 

“I'll go check it out,” Mikey said. “It’s probably just some animal.”

“A bunny?” I whimpered. 

He grabbed his shoes and walked outside while I sat in his vacated spot. His phone buzzed beside me and I looked at it curiously. It was a text from Pete. Why would Mikey be texting Pete in the middle of the night? Maybe Pete had a breakthrough. 

I opened his phone and looked at the texts. Not a single thing in here was about my daddy or the bunny men. They were talking like friends, some of the things they said even sounded like more than friends. Mikey wasn't supposed to be friends with Pete, he's distracting him from finding Frankie. I don't think this was very appropriate. 

“There’s nothing out there, Gee,” Mikey said. 

“B-but I heard something,” I said. 

“You're probably just really tired and freaked out, it must've just been your imagination,” he said. 

I whimpered quietly and looked down as I nodded. 

“B-but what if it wasn't my imagination?” I asked. “What if the bunny men take me too? Mikey, they're gonna take me and hurt me and they'll hurt the baby too!”

I sobbed and he wrapped his arms around me. 

“They aren't going to lay a finger on you,” he reassured. “You're here and you're safe, that's all that matters.”

“What if the baby is born and they take the baby?” I whimpered. 

“Gee, that's a whole eight months away,” he stated. “Frank’s gonna be back by then and those people will be in jail. You and Frank and your baby will be safe. You'll be able to be a real family.”

I smiled softly and nodded. 

“Come on, you need to rest,” he said. 

“I can't sleep,” I said. “Can we just talk?”

His phone buzzed and he moved it before I could see it. 

“Alright, let’s have baby talk then,” he said. “What else to talk about at one in the morning other than your brother’s baby?”

“Can we buy cute maternity clothes?” I asked. 

“Yeah, once you're big enough we can go buy you cute clothes,” Mikey said. “So, have you thought of baby names yet?”

I shrugged my shoulders. 

“My baby’s gonna have that name for the rest of their life,” I said. “What if I give them a name that they hated and they ended up hating me for it.”

“I think you're exaggerating,” he said. 

“O-or what if Frank isn't back by the time the baby is born and he comes back and he doesn't like the name I gave the baby,” I worried. 

“Let’s make a list,” he said, grabbing a notebook and pen that was on the coffee table. “What are some names you like?”

“Um, I like Sophia,” I said. “And I like Abigail and Andrew and Taylor and Ethan and Eli. But I mean, those are just cute names. I kinda want something that has meaning because this baby’s just so damn special.”

“April,” he said. “April is a cute girl’s name and she would've been conceived in April.”

“Yeah, that’s cute,” I said. 

“Or maybe Holden because he likes that one book and even had a band named after it,” he said. 

“Yeah, I could do that,” I said. 

“Name her after mom or Frank’s mom?” He suggested. “If it’s a boy name it after dad.”

“I don't want my baby name Donald,” I said. “Donna sounds old too. Linda is nice. Or maybe we can just do it to something similar like Lydia? Lydia is cute and it sounds like Linda.”

Mikey smiled and nodded, adding that to the list. 

“Or…or maybe Anthony, because it’s Frank’s middle name,” I said. 

“I like that,” he said. “It's cute.”

I nodded, looking at the list. I yawned softly, resting my head on his shoulder. Mikey picked me up and carried me back into my bedroom. 

“You know, I’m not gonna be able to do this for much longer,” he said. “You better take advantage of it while you can.”

I giggled quietly and he set me down. Mikey tucked me into the bed and sat beside me. 

“Everything’s gonna be okay, right?” I asked nervously. 

“Of course it is, Gee,” he reassured. “Pete’s great and he's going to help get Frank back.”

I bit my lip at the sound of Pete’s name. 

“How do you know he’s great?” I asked. 

“Because he's been a police officer for a while,” he said. “He one time helped find a kidnapped girl.”

“But she was kidnapped for two days by some stupid man,” I said. “Frank’s been gone for three weeks by a bunch of really scary people who are all really smart.”

“I trust Pete,” Mikey stayed. 

“I don't,” I mumbled. “He hasn't found Frank yet.”

“He will,” Mikey reassures. “Now come on, get some rest.”

I sighed quietly as he handed me my paci and stuffie before leaving. I rolled over, falling asleep quickly with more thoughts of frank.


	9. Chapter 9

“I feel like I'm getting really big,” I said. “Like, I don't think my stomach as ever been this big before, I'm gonna have so many stretch marks. Do I look really big to you?”

“No, I think that's all in your head,” Mikey said. “You're stomach’s poking a bit but really not much.”

“Dr. Urie said the baby’s starting to develop eyelids and tongues now,” I said. 

“Tongues?” Lindsey asked. “Plural?”

I giggled and shook my head. “Tongue, only one tongue. I hope, at least.”

Lindsey smiled, resting her head on my shoulder. 

“But oh god, I'm gonna get so big,” I muttered. 

“Stop worrying about that,” she said. “You're still gonna be beautiful and--”

“Hey, do you think that you should tell mom?” Mikey asked, completely interrupting Lindsey but I don't think he even realized she was talking. 

“Are you crazy?” I asked. 

“Come on, she's been through two pregnancies, she knows more than anyone about what it's like, I think she could really help you,” Mikey said. 

“Just thinking about telling her makes me nauseous,” I said. 

“Or is that just from the pregnancy?” Mikey asked. 

“C’mon, Mikes, I don't think I can do it,” I said. 

“We’ll be there with you,” he said. “We can just ask her to come over and it’ll all be fine. Trust me, she’ll just be so happy to have a grandchild.”

“I don't know,” I mumbled. 

“Okay, look at it this way,” Mikey said, “She knows that the two of you are engaged, but she doesn't know that Frank was kidnapped. So, when the day the tour was supposed to end and Frank’s not back she's gonna come over and wonder about wedding plans and wonder where frank is. Also, you're gonna be showing by then. There's just no way of avoiding it. It's better to tell her now at the beginning of your pregnancy so that way she can help you through it.”

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. 

“Fine,” I muttered. “Can you call her though?”

He nodded, grabbing his phone before going into the other room to talk. 

“On the bright side, only ten weeks until you find out the gender,” she said. “And 30 weeks until it’s completely over.”

“That seems so far away,” I complained. “And it's only gonna get worse.”

Mikey walked in, a small smile on his face. 

“She’ll be here in about twenty minutes,” he said. 

“What'd you tell her?” I asked. 

“That we just wanted to talk,” Mikey said, going to the kitchen. “Oh, Gerard, you can't leave these cookies here.”

“But they're for daddy,” I said. “For when he comes back home.”

“They're stale, Gee,” he said. 

“B-but i made them for daddy,” I whimpered. 

“Tell you what, when he comes home you can make more, but these aren't good anymore, he wouldn't even be able to eat them,” Mikey said. 

“Okay,” I mumbled. 

He went around, cleaning things up until my mom got here. We all sat on the couch and she sat on the armchair, looking at us expectantly. 

“Gee?” Mikey asked. 

I whimpered and shook my head. 

“Okay, well, mom, first off we should tell you about Frank,” Mikey said. “He was…he was kidnapped a few weeks ago.”

My mom just looked at us for a moment before giving a small smile. 

“Is this a prank or something?” She asked. “Who would kidnap a man in his mid twenties? You two were always pulling my leg when I was younger.”

I burst into tears and Lindsey rubbed my back. 

“No, mom, we’re serious,” Mikey said. 

“Shit, I'm sorry,” my mom apologized. “Who did it? How do you know? Gee, sweetheart, I'm so sorry.”

She held my hand and I sniffled. 

“We don't exactly know who but they send Gerard weird messages,” Mikey said. “Like pictures and videos and just really fucked up things in general.”

“That's horrible, are you talking with the police and stuff?” She asked. 

“Yes,” Mikey said, “But that's not all that we have to tell you so we can get into details later and just focus on big picture stuff right now. But I think you might wanna prepare yourself for this, it's pretty big.”

“Bigger than my future son getting kidnapped?” She asked. 

“Gerard’s pregnant,” Mikey stated. 

My mom stared at me and I looked down. 

“I…I don't understand,” she said quietly. “You two don't happen to be pulling my leg this time, are you?”

I shook my head slowly. 

“Because of my Klinefelter, I have a female reproductive system so Frank ended up getting me pregnant,” I said quietly. 

“So…I'm gonna be a grandma?” She asked hopefully. “Oh god I'm gonna be old but I love babies.”

“I'm eight weeks along,” I said quietly. “I'm due November 3rd.”

She gasped quietly. “Oh, I want a girl. I already raised two boys, I want a little girl that I can buy cute dresses for and when she gets older we can talk about cute boys together.”

“But you raised two gay boys,” Lindsey said. “Why didn't you talk about cute boys with them?”

“Well, I knew Gee was gay but he wouldn't come out for a while so I didn't say anything and just waited for him to come to me first. Although, I did hint to let him know that it was okay and I tried to nudge him a little by commenting on a waiter’s ass or something and seeing what he thinks,” she said. “And then I didn't know Mikey was gay. Not until he came out to me. Although he did have this friend he hung out with a lot in high school and now that I think of it they might've been more than friends, they spent a lot of time behind closed doors.”

Lindsey laughed while Mikey and I groaned. This is why we always hated getting our mom and Lindsey together, they just share the most embarrassing stories about us. 

“You know, there's an old family thing to find out the gender of the baby,” she said. “I did it for both you boys and it was true. My grandma always said that if your heart rate is above 140 then it's a girl.”

“My heart rate is always up, i'm stressed,” I stated. “And I don't wanna know the gender, not until Frank gets back.”

“You can't let me wait that long to find out,” my mom complained. 

“I don't wanna know,” I said. “I wanna find out at the same time as Frank.”

“How long has he been gone?” My mom asked. 

“Five weeks,” I whispered. 

“Why didn't you tell me sooner?” She asked. “I could've been here to help out too.”

“I was scared you would hate me,” I whispered. 

“I would never hate you,” my mom denied. 

“See, I told you,” Mikey said. 

“Well, I was scared,” I defended. “It's like coming out all over again.”

“I'll always be here for you,” my mom said. “I actually still have some of my old maternity clothes if you want them.”

“Are they out of style?” I asked, scrunching up my nose. 

“Well, maybe,” she said. “But there's some comfy clothes that you can just wear around the house.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” I agreed. “Anyways, do you wanna see the picture of the ultrasound?”

She nodded quickly and I went to my bedroom to where I kept it on my nightstand. I showed it to her and she smiled. 

“My little girl,” she said. 

“Or boy,” I said. 

“You should've start wearing skirts when you were younger so I could've dolled you up,” she said. 

“Well, things were different back then, people wouldn't have been so accepting to a four year old boy in a skirt,” I said. 

“By the time you started wearing skirts when you were twelve you were going through that whole puberty thing where you didn't even want to be seen with me in public because you were embarrassed,” she said. “What is it with middle schoolers that has them so embarrassed by their parents? All they do is pull away from them. Because you were doing that I didn't have a chance to doll you up, you went to Lindsey instead.”

“Well, I'll let you doll up my baby no matter what their gender is,” I said. 

She smiled, setting the ultrasound onto the coffee table.

“Your baby is gonna be beautiful,” she said. “But back to Frank. They have a case built up for him, right? They're looking for him?”

“Of course they are,” Mikey said. “They've got a team searching.”

“How many people? How experienced are they?” She questioned. 

“I-I don't know, but I know the head of the team, Officer Wentz,” Mikey said. 

“What does he have so far?” She asked. 

“I don't know,” Mikey said. “I think all that stuff is just, like, confidential.”

“Even the amount of people on the team?” She asked. 

“W-well, the people who took him are really smart so they probably just don't want to risk something and let any information about what they know and what they're doing to leak,” Mikey said. 

My mom looked skeptical and and Mikey rolled his eyes.

“This is some really serious shit, we aren't even allowed to know a lot,” he said. 

“But we've all got our hopes up and that's all that matters,” Lindsey said.

I nodded slowly and my mom smiled. 

“So, what are you thinking about for names?” She asked. 

“I don't really know yet,” I said. 

“Name her after me?” She asked and I shrugged. “Maybe after your grandma Elena?”

“I don't know, mom, I want to wait to decide with Frank,” I said. 

“Well, I can still make some suggestions,” she said. 

I took a deep breath and stood up, putting the ultrasound photo back on my table next to the picture frame of Frank and I from a picture taken on our third date.

“So, what's going to happen now?” My mom asked when I walked back out.

“I don't know exactly, every day I feel like there's just something new to fuck me over,” I said. 

“Don't think like that, Gee,” my mom said. “Just think about how in just a few months you'll be having a little baby. And I know it sounds cliché but all the shit through pregnancy makes it all worth it.”


	10. Chapter 10

I sat down on the bed just after I brushed my teeth. I pulled out my laptop, checking my email. I had an email about someone wanting to buy my art. That made my heart leap, I needed that money. 

Hayley wasn't buying anything from me now. I learned that she was the orange haired girl from the art show who wanted to buy my art. She ended up getting interrogated and was pissed off at me. Which really fucking sucked because it turns out she was rich and would pay me a lot. 

My mom said she’d help out financially too but I felt bad. I'm not really getting any money and now that Frank’s gone the only money we’re getting is the profits from his website since he’s not doing shows anymore. 

I refreshed the page and saw I had a new email. My heart sunk again when I saw the all too familiar random strings of letters and numbers. 

“Mikey!” I yelled. 

He came in quickly and I clicked on it as he sat beside. It was a video and I hesitated with the cursor over it. 

“You don't have to watch it,” Mikey said. “I can just watch it.”

I shook my head, clicking on the video. 

Frank was bleeding from his cheek but it didn't seem like much. I mean, I don't want him hurt at all but it's better than I thought it would be. 

“Frankie, my boy,” the person with the camera said. 

“Fuck you,” Frank spat, his hands tied behind his back.

He tried to get up but someone pushed him back down to his knees keeping his hand roughly on his shoulder to keep him in place. 

“I've got a little surprise for you,” the camera man sang. “It's about your pretty little fiancé.”

“Don't you fucking lay a finger on him!” Frank yelled. “I'll fucking kill all of you if you touch him!”

“No, no, we haven't touched him,” the man said. “At least, not yet.”

Frank made a low sound, almost like a growl. I've never seen him so angry before. 

“This is something else,” he said. “You're gonna be a daddy.”

“What are you talking about?” Frank asked angrily. 

“Well, I know you're already Gerard’s daddy, but we’re not getting into the details of that,” the man said. “But no, your boyfriend is pregnant.”

“Are you fucking stupid?” Frank asked. “Do you not know basic human fucking anatomy. He's a fucking man.”

“Ah, but you just need to listen you fucking idiot,” he said. “Your boyfriend is eight fucking weeks pregnant because of his Klinefelter Syndrome. Well, maybe nine now? Anyways, yeah, you're having a child, congratulations.”

The man’s arm stuck out into view and showed Frank the picture of the ultrasound. Frank just stared in shock, an almost look of amazement or excitement on his face. 

“Really?” He asked hopefully, all anger seeming to be gone. “I'm gonna be a dad?”

“Yeah, too bad you're never gonna see your kid,” the man said. 

He dropped the ultrasound on the ground and gestured to one of the other guys. They started hitting him, over and over again as Frank yelled until the video ended. 

I screamed softly and Mikey pulled the laptop away. He hugged me tight, running his fingers through my hair as I was shaking and sobbing. 

“I wanted to be the one to tell him!” I cried. “And how do they know?! We never told anyone! And they said they wouldn't ever give Frank back to me!”

I saw him texting someone before he tossed his phone aside. 

“Gee, just calm down, take deep breaths,” he said. 

I took in shaky breaths and he rubbed my back gently. 

“The ultrasound!” I exclaimed. 

I jumped up and looked on the nightstand. I ran out, knocking over all the magazines on the coffee table. 

“It's gone!” I screamed. “My ultrasound picture is gone! They stole it! They were in my house!”

“Calm down, Gee, Pete is on his way,” Mikey said. “Gee, you have to breathe. Okay, just take deep breaths.”

I shook my head, my eyes stinging with tears as everything started to fade away. I felt so dizzy and light headed, I couldn't even breathe. Mikey’s arms wrapped around me as everything faded away. 

When I woke up, I shot straight up, looking around. I was laying in bed and it was still dark out. 

“M-Mikey?” I asked. 

The door opened and Mikey sat beside me, holding my hand. 

“You fainted,” he said softly. 

“They were here, they've been here within the past couple of weeks,” I said. “They know everything, how do they know, Mikey?”

“Here, drink some water,” Mikey said and I didn't even notice the glass he had until he held it up. 

I took a small sip before setting it onto the nightstand. 

“Pete already came by,” he said. “They're going to try to track it again.”

“But it doesn't work,” I cried. “They need to find some other way.”

“Come on, Pete is out there,” he said. “He dropped the laptop off at the station then came back because he wanted to talk to you.”

I nodded slowly and Mikey helped me up. We sat down on the couch with Pete in the armchair. 

“Are you feeling better now, Gee?” He asked. 

I nodded softly and he smiled. 

“Can I ask you some things?” He asked and I nodded. “Okay, when did you last see your ultrasound picture?”

“Just three days ago,” I said. 

“Have you left the house at all in the past three days?” He asked. 

“Yeah, m-me and Lindsey went out for lunch on Tuesday,” I said. “We were only out for an hour.”

“Did you notice any signs of break ins or anything else missing?” Pete asked. 

“N-no,” I denied. “The door was still locked and all the windows were locked and none were broken. A-and I don't think anything else is missing, I haven't really taken inventory.”

“Don't stress about it,” Pete reassured. 

“But if they broke in once then they can do it again,” I said. “Wh-what if they do it again? What if I'm home when they do and they take me too?”

“I'll stand guard and have one of my other men work take shifts,” he said. “There will be a squad car parked outside your house 24/7.”

I let out a small breath of relief but I was still fucking terrified. 

“Are you any closer to finding Frankie?” I asked. 

“Well, hopefully this new video will help lead us to him,” Pete said. 

“How many people work for you on this case?” I asked. 

“Well, it's sort of the majority of the people down at the station,” he said. “It's a big thing so we have a lot of people working on it.”

“That makes me feel better,” I mumbled. 

“Gee, how about you go back to get some rest,” Mikey suggested. 

I nodded and he helped me stand up. Mikey walked me to my bedroom, tucking me into bed before he turned off the light and shut the door on his way out. 

I was too scared to sleep though. They've been in my house, in my bedroom. They've taken things and I haven't even noticed. They could come at any moment. They said they hadn't hurt me yet, does that mean they will. Or are they just going to continue on with this mental torture?

My poor daddy. He was getting so hurt at the end of the video. But now he knows that he's gonna be a dad. I really wanted to be the one to tell him. I wanted to see the look on his face and feel his arms around me as he gave me a big kiss. 

I stood up and looked out the window, peeking out through the curtains. Sure enough, Pete was out there in his cop car. It was about one in the morning now but I was far too terrified to sleep. 

I opened the bedroom door and saw all the lights off and Mikey laying on the couch with his blanket and pillow. I sniffled, shifting quietly in the doorway. 

“Mikes?” I asked. 

He looked up, still half asleep. 

“I-I'm scared,” I whimpered. “Can you sleep in here with me?”

He nodded, getting up and coming back into my bedroom. Mikey crawled into the bed with me and I hugged Beans to my chest as he turned his back to me and quickly fell asleep. 

I sighed quietly, pulling out my phone and plugging in my earbuds. I went to my email and clicked the video, sobbing as I watched it over and over again. I couldn't help it, maybe something in it would help me to find out who they are or where they are. I knew I should leave this for the police but I couldn't help it. I needed to help Frank as much as I could. 

“I'm gonna be a dad?” Frank asked hopefully. 

The sound of his voice made my heart shatter. I missed him so much. He was so angry but just the idea of him having a child made him happy. 

I wish he had never been taken. Then we would be raising a little baby together like a normal, happy family. 

But that wasn't going to happen because Frank was kidnapped and they said they're never letting him come back. And I'm gonna be here alone and I'm going to have to raise our baby all alone. I can't do that, Frank’s band may be taking off but he still doesn't make a whole lot yet. I'll have to get a job, hopefully Mikey and Lindsey will watch the baby while I'm at work. 

I thought I heard something outside and I stood up to go over to the window. I pulled the curtain back, seeing Pete talking on his phone. He glanced over at me, a small frown on his face. I whimpered, dropping the curtain back into place as I went over to crawl back into bed. 

I closed my eyes, hugging Beans as I finally fell asleep after laying here for what felt like hours.


	11. Chapter 11

The sunlight danced through my curtains, lighting up my skin in a pattern from the shadows of the leafs. I yawned softly, the blue curtains creating a slight tint in the room. I could smell something cooking from the kitchen and my stomach growled. I haven't had someone make breakfast for me since Frank’s been gone. 

I got up, padding out to find Lindsey there. She smiled as I sat at the counter and looked at the plate she set in front of me. 

“What's this for?” I asked. 

“I think you just need a day for relaxing,” she said. 

“How can I relax with the media up my ass?” I muttered. 

Fans were definitely outraged when Frank’s tour was cancelled. But once they seemed to notice that he fell off the grid completely, they began to get worried. So they've been coming to me instead. And soon those tweets from smaller fans moved to popular blogs which has lead on to the news. Kerrang! even wants to come into contact with me to ask what happened. But Pete says I shouldn't say anything. 

“I think it'll all die down,” Lindsey said. “Just give it time and soon it won't be the latest news that everyone’s talking about.” 

I nodded as she grabbed her own plate and sat beside me. 

“So, I was thinking that maybe today we can go out and buy maternity clothes,” she suggested. “I know you're not really showing yet but it'd be better to get them before you do, and I don't know if you'll want to go out in public when you're showing.”

“I don't want to be in public,” I said. “I don't want those stares.”

“Well then, we’ll get you some comfy t-shirts and dresses maybe,” she said. 

I nodded and she smiled. 

“Look at my tummy,” I said, pulling up my shirt. “It's poking a little.”

Lindsey smiled, poking my stomach as I giggled and pushed my shirt back down. 

“Feeling sick?” She asked as we continued eating. 

“Little queasy but I won't throw up,” I said. “The sickness isn't as bad anymore.”

She smiled, rubbing my back softly. Mikey had to go to work so he wasn't here. 

“Lindsey,” I said softly. “I don't really have much money.”

“Oh come on, don't you even worry about it,” she said. “It's all on me, I just got a raise at work so we're fine.”

I shook my head finishing up my food. 

“I can't take your money,” I said. “I think Frank has some oversized shirts I can just wear.”

“Gee, think of it as your early baby shower gift,” she said. 

“Fine,” I sighed. 

I went to my bedroom, putting on a pink sweater and a white skirt. I grabbed my white vans, which were old and worn out. Lindsey and I went out to her car as we drove downtown. There was this one shop that sold everything from cribs to clothes to breast pumps. 

“Do you need pants too?” She asked. 

“No, I'll wear Frank’s sweatpants,” I said. 

We got a few shirts and dresses, thankfully nothing here was super expensive. 

“How are you going to decorate the baby’s room?” Lindsey asked as we looked at some furniture. 

“I don't know yet,” I said. “I'm going to wait until I know the gender. And I'm not gonna know the gender until Frank’s with me.”

Lindsey smiled softly, holding my hand. 

“Is there anything else we need to buy?” She asked. 

“I don't think we really need anything right now,” I said. “But…but I wanna buy something. The baby’s first stuffed toy?”

She smiled and nodded. We went to the shelves that held all the stuffed toys. 

“They're all so cute,” I cooed. 

“What about the octopus?” She asked. 

I giggled and shook my head. 

“I don't like the color of it, it looks like barf,” I said. “I like the little kitten.”

I picked up the kitten and we walked to the cash register. 

“Congratulations,” the lady said as she rang us up. “How far along are you?”

She looked at Lindsey curiously.

“Ten weeks,” Lindsey lied for me, which I was thankful for.

“Ah, just about a quarter of the ways along,” the lady said. 

Lindsey paid for everything and we walked out. She put the few bags into the trunk and smiled at me. 

“Let’s go get some ice cream,” she suggested. 

I smiled and nodded as we went to the shop just two buildings down. The two of us ordered our cones, finding a bench outside. 

“Anything new from Pete?” She asked. 

“No,” I muttered unhappily. “I miss Frank so much. It's been seven weeks now since he’s been gone. I wish he were here again so I can give him a hug and he can tell me everything's gonna be okay.”

“He’ll be back soon,” Lindsey promised. 

“One moment in stressed out about Frank and the next I'm stressed about the baby and I'm not even sure which one to worry about more,” I said. 

I licked the side of my ice cream when a sort of wave of uneasiness washed over me. I looked around nervously as I whimpered. 

“What's wrong?” She asked. 

“I feel like someone’s watching me,” I whispered. 

I just had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it wasn't just from the pregnancy. 

“I think you're just paranoid,” she said. 

I whimpered, looking around. I didn't see anyone, nobody was paying a single mind to us. But yet I couldn't get that feeling out of my mind. I kept eating my ice cream as I looked down. 

“Gee, do you really think someone is watching us?” Lindsey asked. 

My eyes watered as I nodded. 

“Please, Lindsey, I wanna go home,” I cried. 

She threw our ice creams away, holding onto my hand. We walked to the car and I looked behind me, just in time to see someone duck behind a corner. I started running, getting into the car quickly as she drove off. 

We sped home and thankfully the drive wasn't far. She knocked on Pete’s window as we both went inside. Pete walked in minutes later as Lindsey was trying to calm me down. 

“What's wrong?” He asked. 

“Someone was following us,” Lindsey said. “In downtown.”

I took in some shaky deep breaths and she rubbed my back. 

“Can you tell me what he looked like?” Pete asked. 

“We didn't see,” she said. 

“Do you know how long he was following you for?” Pete asked.

“Um, we went to the baby store then after we went to get ice cream,” she said. “When we were eating the ice cream is when Gee noticed it but they could've been following us for a while for all I know.”

“I’ll call this in,” Pete said as he walked out. 

“W-wait!” I called and he stepped back in. “C-can you bring in our bags from the trunk? I'm too scared to go outside.”

He smiled and nodded, leaving for a moment before he came in and set the bags down, only to leave again right after. I grabbed the new stuffie and smiled softly. On one hand I was terrified of the bunny people, on the other hand I was excited to be having a child. It was like a million emotions swarming in and out of my heart all at once. 

“I don't even know what to do anymore,” I muttered. 

I set the kitten toy down on my dresser before going back out to sit on the couch beside Lindsey. I buried my head in my hands as I cried and she rubbed my back. 

“I can't do this anymore,” I sobbed. “I can't have a baby and Frank’s missing and I have about fifty bucks to my name. Nothing is working out anymore. I remember when he proposed. I thought that everything in that moment was going perfect and we'd spend the rest of our lives together. But I think the people who have him are going to kill him. And now I have a child inside me the size of a grape and I'm not sure what to think about that. And I'm not going anywhere with my art and now I'm even too scared to leave the house.”

“Hey, it's gonna be okay,” Lindsey whispered. “Just wait, soon you and frank will be raising a baby together.”

I sniffled, resting my head against her shoulder. 

“I'm tired,” I whispered. 

All the sudden I just felt like I could fall asleep standing up. 

“Come on, you should take a nap,” Lindsey said. 

I nodded and stood up, going to my bedroom. I shut my door and closed the curtains then crawled into bed. 

I was just falling asleep when I heard the front door bang open. I sat up as Lindsey opened the door, a huge smile on her face. 

“Pete says they might've found Frank,” she said. 

I jumped up quickly, all drowsiness seemingly gone. 

“I wanna come,” I said. 

We went out to Pete’s car and got into the backseat. The sirens started up as Pete sped off down the street. Adrenaline raced through my blood and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Finally, I was finally gonna see my daddy again. 

We got to a building, an old abandoned warehouse sort of thing. Other cars were here, all with their sirens going off. 

“How do you know they're here?” Lindsey asked. 

“There was a report of weird people moving in and out of the building,” Pete said. “Stay in here.”

He got out, talking to some of the other police officers. They drew out their guns, cautiously stepping towards the building before the broke the door down. 

I couldn't help it, the second I saw people coming out of the building I jumped out of the car. I looked for my daddy as everyone came out, but he was nowhere in sight. 

“I'm sorry, Gee, it was just a bunch of druggies,” Pete said. 

I felt my heart shatter as everything around me seemed so distant. My hopes were crushed and stomped on. I really thought I was going to be able to hug and kiss him again. I just stood there and started crying as I lost hope of it all.


	12. Chapter 12

“Stop telling me Frank is coming back, he isn’t,” I stated. 

“Come on, Gee, be excited,” Lindsey said. “Your first trimester is almost over. Eleven weeks now, almost a third of the way done.”

I sighed quietly, poking at my food. 

“How did that art thing go?” She asked. 

“I got a hundred and fifty bucks,” I said. 

“Well, that's a good start,” She said. “Soon enough your art will be selling for millions and billions of dollars.”

I shrugged, looking down. I've been craving watermelon recently. Of course, they weren't in season yet. 

“Can we just not talk about any of that?” I asked. 

“Fine,” Lindsey muttered. “How's your lunch?”

I sighed and shook my head, standing up.

“I'm going to go paint,” I said. 

I went into my art room, picking up a clean canvas. I wasn’t even sure what I wanted to paint but I just wanted to. My hands seemed to move on their own accord, filling up the canvas with angry streaks of paint. 

When I stepped back, I saw some obscure figure that somewhat resembled a little bunny covered in blood. The outer parts were splattered in black paint. The entire thing was dark and violent. 

I broke down into tears, curling into a ball in the corner of the room. I don't know how long I was there before Lindsey wrapped her arms around me. She walked me to the bathroom, filling up the tub with warm water as she helped me get undressed. 

“You're covered in paint,” she muttered. 

Lindsey helped lower me into the tub as I sobbed. She grabbed a washcloth, gently scrubbing off the paint that covered my pale skin. 

“You stay here and just relax,” she said. “You don't need to stress.”

She grabbed my phone, playing soft, soothing music quietly as she set it on the counter. Lindsey walked out as my crying subdued to just small sniffles. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the tile wall as I tried to calm down. 

After a while, the warm water lapping against my skin along with the peaceful music helped me to finally relax. I took a deep breath, standing up. I wrapped a towel around my waist, turning off the music. 

“Yeah, he isn't doing so well,” I heard Lindsey said and I pressed my ear to the door. “Of course I’m staying with him, Pete. Just tell me, do you have anything new?…Fine, I guess.”

She stopped talking and I assumed she hung up. I walked out and she smiled. I got dressed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

“So, what do you feel like doing tonight?” Lindsey asked. 

“I don't know, I just kinda wanna hang out around here and be moody,” I said. “Maybe we can even order some Chinese food for dinner?”

She nodded her head and an hour later we were both sat on the couch with the tv playing. I sat on my laptop as she read a magazine. 

“Where's Mikey?” I asked. 

“Work, I think,” she said. 

“Do you know if he's staying over here tonight?” I asked. “It's scary without him here.”

“I'm sure he will,” she said. 

I nodded my head, scrolling down. 

“Do you know how expensive all this baby shit is?” I asked. “There's not even a crib mattress for less than a hundred bucks.”

“Don't worry about all that,” Lindsey said. “You'll get all that stuff for your baby shower.”

“Who the hell going to come to my baby shower?” I asked. “You, my brother and my mom?”

“I don't know, Gee, we can all pitch together to get you a bunch of furniture and all the sort of expensive things,” she said. 

I looked down and shrugged softly. 

“I guess I am really excited to doll my baby up in cute little outfits,” I said. “But dear god there's still almost thirty weeks left of this.”

“It'll go by faster than you think,” Lindsey said. 

I gave a small nod, looking down at my screen.

“Tell me when you're hungry and I'll order dinner,” she said. 

I pulled out my phone and sighed as I opened twitter. 

“Just tell them that Frank decided to take a small break from music to spend time with his family,” Lindsey suggested. “Or do family problems, because technically that’s kind of true. Not that your baby is a problem or anything.”

“I'm supposed to just lie to them in a tweet?” I asked. 

“Is there anything else to do?” She asked. “Better do it before someone does some digging and suddenly everyone knows about what really happened.”

I nodded, clicking the button to create the new tweet. My thumbs hovered over the buttons as I tried to think of how exactly to put it only in a hundred and forty characters. 

_Sorry for the panic that we caused you all. Frank had to come back home for a family emergency but hopefully he'll be back soon <3 _

“How's this?” I asked.

She nodded and I posted it. People immediately replied with questions and well wishes. 

“I miss him,” I whispered. “I want my daddy back.”

She reached over, holding my hand. 

“How was it telling Frank’s parents what happened?” Lindsey asked. 

“It was awful,” I said. “Watching Linda cry like that made me cry too, even Frank Sr. had watery eyes. It was like I just told her she had terminal cancer or something, it was painful.”

“I'm sorry you had to do that,” Lindsey said. 

“They asked why I was wearing my wedding ring on a necklace, I didn't know what to say,” I said. “I have no clue how to handle the pregnancy around them. Do I tell? Do I wait for Frank to come home them tell?”

“At least you're back to saying that Frank will come home,” she whispered, squeezing my hand softly. 

I nodded my head when all of the sudden I got a skype call from Frank. I answered it quickly, my eyes widening when I saw his face. 

“Pete!” Lindsey called, hurrying outside. 

“Daddy!” I exclaimed. 

“Baby boy, I love you so much,” Frank said quickly. 

His face was dirty and he had a beard coming in. Dried blood caked parts of his skin and bruises and cuts littered him. 

“Where are you?” I asked. 

Frank opened his mouth but someone grabbed him by his hair, throwing him down onto the ground. I screamed as they kicked and punched. It seemed relentless with swing and swing. 

“Stop it!” I shrieked. “Don't hurt him! Please!”

Someone in a bunny mask came into frame, dragging a wooden baseball bat behind him. The man picked it up over his head with both hands, his grip on it so tight you could see his white knuckles. Frank screamed as he swung it down right over his head, but the call clicked off before his skull could be seen getting bashed in. 

“Gee? What happened?” Lindsey questioned, grabbing the laptop from me. 

I hiccuped softly as I sobbed and Pete looked at the computer. 

“Come on, you have to tell him what happened,” Lindsey said, rubbing my back. 

“Th-they smashed his skull in with a baseball bat,” I whispered. 

She hugged me tight, letting me rest my head on her shoulder. She didn't have anything to say so instead she just rocked me softly. 

“The call can't be traced,” Pete said. “Did you actually watch him get hit by the baseball bat?”

“N-no, it cut off before it happened,” I said. “But th-the guy swung it right down over Frank’s head really fast.”

“Maybe they didn't actually hit him, they just wanted you to think they did just to torture you more,” he said. 

I sniffled, pulling away from Lindsey. 

“I think I need to just lay down for a little while,” I whispered. 

I stood up shakily, going to my bedroom. I was about to collapse onto the bed when I decided to cuddle instead with the kitten stuffie for the baby. I turned to the dresser but didn't see any kitten. Instead, there was a rabbit. I picked it up and immediately screamed, letting it drop to the ground. It was a real rabbit that was just stuffed. 

“What's wrong?” Lindsey asked, opening the door. 

I pointed to the rabbit and she grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room. 

“We haven't even left the house!” I shrieked. “They were in here while we were still in here too! I-I can't be here anymore.”

“C’mon, Gee, we’ll go to my uncle’s cabin,” she said. “You remember it, it's completely isolated. No internet, no service, no one around for miles, just the woods.”

“L-lindsey, they were here!” I sobbed. “They were here again!”

“I know, sweetheart, let’s go,” she said. 

She grabbed some stuff, putting them in a bag as Pete left. We went out to her car and Lindsey helped me in. I pulled my knees up, staring straight ahead of me as tears quietly rolled down my cheeks. 

“I feel like I'm going crazy,” I whispered. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” she reassured. “We’ll go to my uncle’s place and just hang out there for a little while. It'll be quiet and calm and peaceful.”

I nodded and we seemed to drive for hours. I fell asleep on the way and it was dark by the time we arrived. But when I opened my eyes and looked at the cabin, I felt myself relax a little, the stress depleting from my body. This would be good, I could tell. I just needed some time away from everything. Away from the messages and videos and dealing with the doctors and the fans and everything. 

It'll be just me and Lindsey for a few days. I just need some time in peace, isolated from the rest of the world. This’ll be good for me, I could tell.


	13. Chapter 13

After staying here in this cabin for a little while, I really was starting to feel better. There was something about being cut off by the rest of the world to keep my mind at peace. 

But at that moment I had woken up just as the early morning rays of light streamed in. Not only that, but I was achingly hard. I rolled onto my neck, whimpering as I ran my fingers over the front of my panties gently. 

I couldn't help but wish for Frank. Wish it was his hand that was now palming me softly. I thought back to the first time we ever had sex together. 

_Frank laid me back against the mattress, kissing me hungrily. My dress was already discarded on the ground and his shirt was long gone._

_“You're so pretty,” he whispered._

_I blushed and he kissed my neck. His fingers tucked into the hem of my panties as he started to push them down. I whimpered, shaking my head._

_“What's wrong, baby boy?” He asked. “I mean, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to but you seemed adamant about it earlier.”_

_“I just don't a good body,” I mumbled._

_“What are you talking about?” Frank asked. “You're the most beautiful person in the entire world.”_

_He kissed softly along my chest, smiling up at me._

_“But…I'm smaller than average,” I whispered._

_“Do you really think I care about that?” Frank asked. “I love you more than anything else in the world. You're perfect and I love absolutely every inch of you.”_

_He gave me a soft, sweet kiss._

_“Can I?” He asked and I nodded slowly._

_Frank pulled my panties off, giving me another kiss._

_“What did I say? Absolutely perfect,” he whispered._

_His hand wrapped around my erection and I gasped softly. Frank kissed my neck softly, stroking me slowly. It was blissful between us as everything faded into the night._

It seemed like all too soon I was coming. I covered my mouth, muffling out my moans so that way Lindsey wouldn't hear me. I panted softly, relaxing against the mattress. 

After a minute, I got up and went to turn on the shower in the ensuite bathroom. The warm water rained over me, which mixed with the tears on my face. Something about waking up and having to get myself off just made me miss frank so much. I wanted him to be here to kiss me and cuddle me and tell me that everything’s gonna be okay. 

It felt like hours before I finally got out, wrapping a towel around my waist. I looked in the mirror, resting my hand on my round stomach. I wasn't very big yet, I knew I was going to get a lot bigger. But my tummy was still round and poking out and you can see it while I'm wearing t-shirts. 

I put on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, going downstairs. Lindsey was still sleeping as I looked through the cupboards, finding some cereal. I sat down on the couch, frowning because of the lack of a tv. I really wanted to watch some early morning cartoons. 

“Good morning, Gee,” Lindsey said as she went to the fridge. 

“Morning,” I mumbled, looking out the window at all the pretty trees. 

“So,” she started, sitting beside me with her own bowl of cereal. “I was reading baby magazines last night. There was some article about how stress can be really bad for the baby.”

“Now you've just given me something else to stress out about,” I said. “First Frank then the baby and now I have to also stress about the stress.”

“No, I was just going to say that maybe we can do some things like yoga or meditation or something,” she said. 

We finished up eating and Lindsey was so excited as she laid a blanket down on the floor, pushing the coffee table against the wall. 

“So, it shows tips for each trimester,” she said, laying out the magazine in front of us. “You're 13 weeks so you're actually on your last week of first trimester. So maybe we use both trimester tips?”

I shrugged my shoulders and she laughed. 

“Alright, let’s start then,” she said. “It shows some yoga poses here.”

The two of us copied the poses and I giggled. 

“I feel silly,” I said, my hands and feet on the ground, butt in the air. 

“It's good for relaxing,” she said. 

“All the blood is rushing to my head,” I said. 

I sat down and sighed quietly. 

“I don't stress as much in little space,” I said. 

“Then be little,” she said. 

“I can't,” I said. “I want to be little but I can't.”

“How does Frank help you get into little space?” Lindsey asked. 

“He cuddles me and watches movies with me and makes me feel like a princess,” I said. 

“Come on, I can make you feel like a princess,” she said, wrapping her arms around me as she kissed my cheek. 

“It's not the same,” I muttered. 

“You wanna color?” She asked and I nodded. 

She left for a moment before coming back with some paper and crayons. I sat at the table coloring as she played some music, singing along as she cleaned up around the house. 

“D-did you bring my stuffie and my paci?” I asked. 

She nodded, walking upstairs. A few moments went by before she came back down and handed me my things. I sucked on my paci, coloring while hugging my stuffie with my other arm. 

I sniffed and looked up, seeing Lindsey sitting on the counter as she read a magazine. I stood up, peeking inside the oven. 

“Cookies!” I cheered. 

She smiled, hopping off the counter. 

“You in little space?” She asked. 

I nodded, hugging Beans. She smiled, holding my hand.

“What does little you wanna do?” She asked. 

“I wanna make flower chains,” I said. 

She smiled and opened the oven when it beeped. Lindsey put them onto a plate, pouring two glasses of lemonade. We went out to the back deck and she sat at the little table as I sat in the grass. 

My mom taught us how to make flower chains when we were little. Me and Mikey used to make them all the time in the spring. 

“Do you want me to make you a crown or a necklace, Linds?” I asked. 

“I'll take a necklace,” she said. 

I smiled, picking dandelions from the ground. The backyard was completely covered in them. When I finished all the twisting and tying, I smiled happily. I went over, sitting on Lindsey’s lap. I put the necklace on her and smiled. 

“Like it?” I asked. 

“It's beautiful, sweetheart,” she said. 

I smiled, grabbing a cookie as I rested my head on her shoulder.

“Aren't you hot in these sweatpants?” She asked.

“They fit me,” I said. “My shorts don't fit so well.”

“Borrow one of my dresses if you want,” she said. 

I smiled happily and she rubbed my back. I munched on my cookie, listening to the leaves rustling in the wind. 

“Sorry, some crumbs got on you,” I apologized. 

She smiled, brushing them away. 

“Don't worry about it,” she said. 

She wrapped her arms around me and I smiled. 

“So, we've colored and made flower chains and are cookies,” she listed. “What next?”

“Can we build a fort?” I asked. 

Lindsey smiled and nodded, taking our snacks inside. She grabbed sheets from the linen closet, grabbing some chairs too. She arranged it by the chair, draping the sheets over the chairs. I giggled, crawling inside while she followed close behind. 

“It's perfect!” I cheered. 

She smiled, sitting down and pulling me into her lap. 

“I love you, Lindsey,” I said. “Thank you for everything.”

She smiled, rubbing my back gently. 

“Of course, Gee,” she said. “You've been my best friend since the second grade, I love you.”

I smiled happily, grabbing my paci from to my pocket. I sucked on it, resting my head on her shoulder. We stayed like this for what felt like hours. Something about it was so relaxing, lying cradled in her arms while she rocked me softly. 

“I gotta go potty,” I said. 

I crawled out and went down the hall, putting my paci in my pocket. 

After I was finished using the toilet, i turned around to wash my hands. When I glanced up, i frowned when I saw an envelope taped to the mirror. I picked it up, seeing my name written across the front. 

I opened it and found a picture inside. My finger ran over the glossy surface as my eyes watered. It showed Frank laying on the ground, probably sleeping. He was bloody and hugging the kitten stuffie I got for our baby. 

“Daddy,” I whimpered. 

It looked like he gained some weight, he was a little chubby now. Which was a good thing, it meant that they were still giving him his medicine. Before he was able to exercise to keep off the weight, but now he couldn't exercise but he was still getting his medication, thankfully. 

“I miss you daddy,” I whispered. 

Something about him looked so peaceful and sad at the same time. Just sleeping and hugging our baby’s stuffie.

“Lindsey!” I called as I walked out. “Th-they're still following us!”

She walked over and looked at the photo.

“I feel safe here,” I said. “It's not safe here anymore!”

I cried, and she hugged me tight. 

“What do you wanna do?” She asked. 

“I want Mikey,” I sobbed. “Where is he?”

“I don't know, Gee, he’s been busy lately,” she said. 

“Has anyone been here?” I asked. “I never even noticed anyone. I-it's not safe here. N-not safe anywhere.”

My breathing picked up and she rubbed my back. 

“Gee, stop,” she said. “You're going to pass out again.”

I sobbed and she hugged me tight. Well, at least I know his head wasn't bashed in by the baseball bat. 

“Come on, let's go out,” she said. “We’ll go to the diner bin town and grab some food.”

I sniffled and nodded, setting the photo down on the counter. Looking around in fear that someone may actually be watching me.


	14. Chapter 14

I sat at the table, furrowing my eyebrows as I looked at the menu. 

“Is it possible to be in the mood for everything but also nothing at the same time?” I asked. 

“Get a sandwich, you can never go wrong with sandwiches,” Lindsey suggested. 

I nodded my head as the waitress came over and took our orders. 

“Are you feeling better?” She asked. 

“Not really,” I said. “I think I'm becoming paranoid, they're fucking with my mind.”

“You really just need to block it all out,” she said. “Stress isn't good for you and it's even worse for the baby.”

I nodded my head as our food came. I took a bite, looking around. There wasn't really anyone else here other than some old couple. This is a pretty small town. 

“I have a question,” Lindsey said. “If you've got a dick and a uterus, does that mean you can impregnate yourself?”

“What?” I asked. 

“You know, just finish in a bowl and use a turkey baster to…well, you know,” she said. 

I looked down at my turkey sandwich, pushing it away. She chuckled, switching our plates. 

“Anyways, I don't even wanna know what kind of problems that kid would have,” I said. “That's like double incest or something.”

“Or maybe it’d have superpowers,” she said. 

I giggled and shook my head. She smiled, holding my hand across the table. 

“It's going to be okay, Gee,” she whispered and I nodded. “Maybe we can go to the store and buy some DVDs? We've got a portable movie player at the cabin.”

I smiled and nodded my head as a waiter went and set down napkins.

“Thank you,” I said quietly, poking my pasta with my fork. 

“So, what kind of movies do you wanna get?” She asked 

“I don't know yet,” I said. “Where are we going to go?”

I dropped my fork on my lap and scowled. I grabbed a napkin, wiping off the sauce. On the underside of the napkin, I saw some writing. 

_Meet us at the bar in the back room in the basement around the corner. Tell no one. Follow directions or we hurt Frank._

I looked around, trying to spot the person who put the napkins down but I didn't see him. 

“What's wrong?” Lindsey asked. 

“N-nothing!” I said quickly. “I have to go potty.”

I got up and headed towards the bathroom. When she wasn't looking, I walked out the door. I walked down the street and it didn't take long to get there. No one was there at this time of day, other than two men watching football on the tv. While no one was looking, I found a flight of stairs down. It was dark down here and filled with storage boxes and old tables. 

Two arms grabbed me suddenly and I shrieked, trying to fight against them. They pulled me back into a room, shutting the door and dropping me down. I looked up at the four men with the bunny masks on, one of them holding a video camera. I quivered, whimpering as I tried to back away. 

“L-let Frankie go!” I shouted, my eyes filling with tears. “He didn't do anything!”

They reached for me and I winced, holding my hands over my face in fear. But all they did is pull my hoodie off, leaving me in just my sweatpants. 

“You're a freak,” one of them spat. 

“No!” I cried. “I-I'm not a freak!”

I held my arms over my obvious showing stomach, not wanting them to hurt my baby in any way. 

“What do I have to do to get my Frankie back?” I asked. “I-I'll do anything.”

“Kill your baby,” one of them stated. 

I felt my blood run cold as I shook my head. 

“Guess you'll never see Frank again then,” he said. 

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but I was too scared to try and reach for it, they'd probably cut off my hand. 

“Please, I'll do anything other than that,” I begged. 

They dropped a large knife down beside me and I whimpered. There was no way I was going to stab myself and kill my baby. 

“Let me go,” I cried. “I-I wanna go home. Please, just leave me alone already, I can't take it anymore.”

The bunny man next to me picked up the knife and I froze in fear. I back up so I was huddled in the corner, shaking and crying. 

“No, please,” I sobbed. 

I tried to push him away as he came closer but two other bunnies held me down as the fourth one kept filming. I screamed as he brought the knife down to my chest and dragged it across my skin. Not hard enough to cause serious damage or need stitches but enough to make it hurt and bleed. 

“That's enough,” the man with the camera said. 

They dropped me and I clutched my chest as I screamed. The four of them all left, leaving me here alone. I grabbed my phone and pressed it to my ear. 

“Lindsey,” I sobbed. “Please, I need help.”

I told her where I was and it wasn't long before the door burst open. 

“Oh my god,” she muttered. 

“It hurts, Lindsey, it hurts so much,” I cried. 

She grabbed my hoodie, pressing it to my chest. 

“Don't cry, it's okay,” she whispered. “Why did you come here?”

“They told me I had to and that they would hurt Frankie if I didn't,” I whimpered. 

She helped me stand up and I tried to balance myself on shaky legs. 

“Th-they wanted me to kill my baby,” I whimpered. 

“I'm not going to let that happen,” she promised. “Come on, we need to get you back.”

“The cabin or home?” I asked. 

“We can go back home,” she said. 

I sniffled and nodded as the immediate pain started to subside in my chest. But it was still gut wrenchingly painful. Does Frank have to put up with this everyday?

“Come on, Gee,” she whispered. 

I leaned against her as the two of us went up through the bar, which was now empty besides the bartender who was focused on his computer. 

“Wait here, I'll pull the car up,” she said. 

I nodded, leaning against the wall. The car was only around the corner so it didn't take long. I got into the passenger seat, holding my sweatshirt to my chest as I cried. I pulled it away and looked down, looking at the way the blood smeared over my pale skin. 

“It hurts,” I whimpered. 

“We’ll get you cleaned up when we get back to the cabin,” she said. “Then we’ll pack our things up and head back home.”

We got to the cabin and she ran the bath, helping me into the warm water. I cried as water ran over the cut, causing it to sting. 

“I'll go pack up our things,” she said. 

I washed the dried blood off my skin, wincing whenever my hand ran over my cut. I sobbed, standing up from the pinkish bath water. 

“F-fuck,” I whimpered, drying my chest. 

Luckily the bleeding had stopped but it still hurt so badly. I wrapped the towel around my waist and found Lindsey in my room putting my stuff into a bag. 

“I-I need clean clothes,” I whimpered. 

She smiled, helping me step into panties and she pulled a soft dress over my head. 

“See look, maybe dressing up will help to cheer you up,” she said. 

I looked down and saw the slight bump from my stomach. I rested my hand on the bump as my eyes filled with tears. 

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s go home,” she said. 

I nodded my head and she rubbing my back. The two of us headed out to the car and she turned on the radio. 

“You have to relax, too much stress can cause developmental problems in the baby,” she said. 

I cried quietly, curling up into a little ball. 

“I just want this to be over already,” I sobbed. 

She reached over and held onto my hand. 

“I want my Frankie again,” I said. “I wish he never went on that stupid tour and I wish they never fucking took him and I wish he was here with me instead.”

I could imagine him cuddling with me at night, his hand on my stomach comfortingly and him taking care of me while I'm pregnant and decorating the baby room with me and picking out cute clothes for our child.

“They couldn't possibly keep him for that long,” Lindsey said. “They can't be that smart, they're going to slip up eventually.”

“You're gonna jinx it,” I whimpered. 

“You should lay down in the back and try to get some rest,” she suggested. 

I nodded, crawling into the backseat. She unzipped her hoodie, handing it to me. I covered myself up and sniffled quietly as I closed my eyes, dreaming of what life would be like if Frank was never kidnapped. 

_Frank was finally gonna come back home today and I was so excited. The door opened and I squealed happily, holding my arms open. Frank dropped his bag, hurrying over to give me a big hug._

_“Oh my god, you're huge,” he muttered, his hand resting on my stomach._

_I giggled happily, giving him a kiss._

_“I'm seven months pregnant!” I cheered._

_“I can tell,” he said with a small chuckle. “Can we find out the gender now?”_

_I nodded, grabbing the envelope. I wanted to wait for Frankie to get home from his tour to find out the gender so Dr. Urie wrote it down and put it in an envelope._

_“How was the tour?” I asked, a small smirk on my face._

_“It was amazing, baby, just open it already,” he said impatiently._

_I giggled, open the envelope._

_“Oh my god, it's a boy,” he muttered. “We’re having a boy!”_

_I shrieked happily and he gave me a kiss._

_“I love you so much,” he said._

_“I love you too, daddy,” I said._

_Frank smiled, wrapping his arms around me._

_“The tour was fun and all but I think I'm gonna stay here for a little while,” he said._

_“Really?!” I asked excitedly and he nodded. “That's great! I missed you so much!”_


	15. Chapter 15

It was late at night and I opened my bedroom door. I frowned when I saw Mikey wasn't there. I went outside to ask Pete if he saw if he left or not. 

I stopped in my tracks when I looked inside the car. It was hard to see but the street light illuminated it just enough for me to see Mikey in the front seat in Pete’s lap, the two kissing desperately as the car rocked softly. 

I hurried back inside the house, my stomach churning uneasily. Something about this made me feel so uneasy and I whimpered quietly as I went to my bedroom, grabbing my laptop. I searched for a while before I found the phone number I was looking for and dialed the number quickly. 

“Jamia Nestor, private investigator,” the lady answered. 

“I-I need help,” I said. “But I can't afford how much you charge.”

“Well, what’s the problem?” She asked. 

“M-My boyfriend was kidnapped,” I said. 

“Have you already gone to the police?” She asked. 

“Yes but they don't have anything,” I whimpered. “A-and the director of the case is screwing my brother and the bunny men keep taunting me and they want me to kill my baby and they keep playing all these fucking mind games and I don't even know what's happening anymore and you charge a hundred dollars an hour but this has been going on for months and that's so much money and I don't even have any money and I'm not allowed to stress because I'm fucking 16 weeks pregnant but I can't not stress with everything that's going on and I just want my fiancé back again.”

It was silent on the other end of the line and I sobbed. 

“I'll work for free,” she said. “It sounds like you really need me.”

“I do!” I cried. 

“Can I meet with you tomorrow?” She asked. “We can meet for coffee.”

“I'm too scared to leave the house,” I whispered. “But I'm also scared of being inside the house.”

“Do you want me to come over now?” She asked. “I'm a really good detective, the longest case I've ever had was actually another disappearance of a kid, it only took eighteen hours and he was gone for seven months. Maybe I'll be able to find your fiancé by morning?”

“Please,” I begged. 

I told her my address and it was only a half an hour before she arrived. She was short with dark hair and and a pretty smile. I was glad when she didn't bring up anything about my baby bump. 

“I'll get some coffee,” I said. “How do you take it?”

“With cream, please,” she said, sitting on the couch. 

I went to the kitchen, glancing at the clock that said eleven at night. I sat our coffees down and grabbed my laptop. 

“S-so my boyfriend, Frank, is in a band and he was on tour,” I said. “And he went missing then a few days later I got some weird message from people and it was a video of him getting kidnapped. And the messages just keep coming and they've stolen things from my house and they even cut me with a knife.”

I lifted up my shirt and showed her the cut made two weeks ago across my chest. I showed her all the videos and photos and messages, I even had the napkin with me. 

“They haven't sent me anything in two weeks,” I said. “I-I'm scared that maybe they killed him.”

She bit her lip, typing on my computer. 

“How many bunny men are there?” She asked. 

“I-I think there was five, I'm not sure,” I said. “The most I've ever seen at a time is five. Th-there could be more though.”

She nodded as the door opened and we looked over at Mikey. 

“Who's this?” He asked. 

“This is Jamia,” I said. “She's a private detective.”

“I never saw her come in,” he said. 

“I'm pretty sure you weren't seeing anything other than dick,” I muttered. 

“What?” He asked and I shook my head. “Why do you need a detective? Pete’s already working on the case.”

“Well, he's seemed distracted lately,” I stayed with pursed lips and he scowled. “You can sleep in my room.”

Mikey walked off, shutting the door. 

“That's the brother who’s screwing the cop?” Jamia asked and I nodded. “And you don't recognize any of the people?”

“No, they all have masks on,” I stated. 

“But other than the masks,” she said. “Like my boyfriend has a birthmark on his forearm. Can you recognize anything from other parts of their body?”

I looked at the screen where it was paused on the video. Some people had tattoos, none that I recognized. One looked like four different faces in boxes with other stuff around it, another had what looked like a tree going up his arm. The others were wearing long sleeves and I frowned. 

“No, i don't recognize any of them,” I said. 

“If they have a medical record I may be able to track their tattoos back to their files and find out their identity,” she said. 

“Why didn't Pete ever do that?” I mumbled. 

She typed away and I leaned back. 

“Have you found out the gender yet?” Jamia asked, her eyes still glued to the screen. 

“No, I have an appointment in two weeks to find out,” I said, resting a hand on my stomach. “You don't think this is weird.”

“I'm a private detective, i've seen some pretty weird stuff,” she said with a small chuckle. 

“I'm sorry about freaking out on the phone,” I apologized. 

“That's what I'm here for,” she said. “To help solve this problem and get your life back in order.”

Jamia gave me a small smile. 

“I know I can't pay you your usual fee but I can pay you something,” I offered. 

“Nonsense,” she denied. “Not with that baby on the way. How about instead you pay me in food?”

“Food?” I asked. 

“You'd be surprised how many people have me work for hours within their own house without even considering feeding me,” she said. 

I smiled and nodded.

“If you provide me food then I'll gladly work for free,” she said. 

I smiled, resting my head against the back of the couch. My eyelids felt heavy and I tried to stay awake but I couldn't. I watched her typing as I felt myself finally doze off. 

“Guess who got Starbucks?!” Someone exclaimed. 

I jerked awake just as the front door shut. Lindsey stopped in her tracks, looking at Jamia in confusion. 

“Well, sorry, i didn't get any for you,” Lindsey said. 

I yawned, rubbing my eyes. Jamia was still typing furiously.

“This is Jamia, she's a private detective,” I said. “I just want extra help and Jamia is really good.”

She smiled as Lindsey handed me my Starbucks cup. 

“Do you have anything new?” I asked. 

“Um, I'm a little bit closer,” she said. “He was kidnapped in Montana but I think he is somewhere in southern New Jersey or the surrounding states, Pennsylvania, Delaware, or Maryland.”

“So only a few hours away?” I asked and she nodded. “I-is that all you have? I don't want to pressure you or anything but I really want to be with him again, I love him so much.”

Mikey and Lindsey walked out of the bedroom.

“What do you want for breakfast, Gee?” She asked. 

“Pancakes,” I said. 

“Am I making for three or four?” She asked. 

“Four,” Jamia said. 

I laughed quietly then frowned. 

“Aren't you tired?” I asked. 

Jamia brushed me off. “It's fine, I find this case really interesting. Sorry if that makes you feel bad.”

I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window. The police car was still sitting outside but it wasn't Pete this time.

“So, where'd you run off to last night, Mikey?” I asked, giving him a knowing look. 

“You know what, if you know anything then just fuck off,” he said. 

Lindsey looked confused and Jamia smirked. 

“You're distracting him from doing his job,” I said. 

“What's going on?” Lindsey asked. 

“Mikey and Pete fucked,” Jamia stated. 

“Why am I the one being kept out of the loop now?” Lindsey muttered as she opened the fridge. 

“Oh come on, a little fucking isn't going to distract him that much,” Mikey complained. 

I crossed my arms, looking to see what Jamia was doing on the computer. 

“You said they gave you a stuffed rabbit,” she said. “do you still have it?”

Mikey nodded, going to the linen closet. There was a shoe box and inside was the rabbit. 

“That's really where you put it?” I asked. 

He shrugged and she picked it up with ease as I shuddered. 

“How are you so comfortable with this?” I asked. 

“Oh, my father was a hunter,” she said. “He liked to stuff things he caught sometimes.”

Jamia’s hand ran over as she frowned. 

“There's something inside it,” she said. “There’s a bump here.”

Jamia pulled out a pocket knife and I covered my eyes as I heard something rip. 

“Oh fuck!” Mikey shouted and Lindsey gagged. 

I opened my eyes and saw Jamia holding a finger. It had two tattoos on it, an H and an R. I screamed, standing up and immediately running to Lindsey’s arms. 

“That’s Frank’s right pinky,” Mikey whispered to the confused Jamia.

“That was in there the whole time?!” I shrieked. 

Jamia set the things back in the shoe box, putting the lid on. 

“They're smart,” she muttered, not even seeming fazed. 

“And sadistic,” Pete added. 

I was shaking as Lindsey rubbed my back and she kissed the top of my head. 

“Let’s get some food in you,” she said. 

“I can't, I'm gonna throw it up,” I said. 

My stomach was twisting uneasily and I felt dizzy. 

“Sweetheart, I need you to relax, okay?” Lindsey whispered and I nodded. 

I sniffled, my head resting on her shoulder as I hugged her. 

“How long do you think it'll take to find him?” Lindsey asked. 

“I don't know,” Jamia mumbled. “Maybe a couple days?”

I whimpered and Lindsey ran her fingers through my hair. 

“Come on, let’s get you into a nice, relaxing bubble bath,” she said. 

I sniffled and nodded, stumbling off with her towards the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

“So, do you want to know the gender?” Dr. Urie asked. 

“No, not until Frank comes back,” I said. 

“When is he coming back?” He asked. “We can set another appointment if you'd like.”

“I don't know yet,” I mumbled. “I-I had a dream that I was having a boy.”

“Congratulations,” Dr. urie said. “There’s a fifty percent chance you're right. If you win you get a baby, if you lose you still get a baby.”

I couldn't help but smile softly. “But in the dream you wrote down the gender and put it in an envelope so I could open it with Frank whenever he got home. Can you do that?”

“Yes, let me just go get an envelope from the front desk,” he said. 

He left and I sighed, squeezing Mikey’s hand. I was still upset with him but we've made amends. Although Pete was still a sore subject. 

“What are you hoping for?” Mikey asked. 

“I don't care,” I mumbled. “I'm just glad to be having this baby at all.”

“I hope it's a boy,” he said. 

“Why?” I asked. 

“So you can name him Michael after the coolest uncle in the world,” he stated. 

I chuckled softly and he smiled, squeezing my hand. 

Brendon came back, writing something down that I looked away from and Mikey tried to peek at. He sealed the envelope and smiled. 

“Remember to try and sleep on your side,” he said. “Congratulations, I hope I get to meet Frank soon.”

I smiled softly, wiping my stomach from the gel. God, I was getting so big. Even with baggy hoodies it was hard to hide it. Maybe it just looked like I was chubby. 

“So, I'll see you soon, hopefully with Frank next time,” he said. 

I nodded my head, a sad smile on my face as I stood up, fixing my clothes and putting the envelope in my pocket. 

“I-I have a question before I leave,” I said. “Will you be the one giving me my c-section?”

“I will,” he said. “I didn't used to but most men are more comfortable with me because they know me. Also, one time there was this incident with this pregnant man named Riley. The doctor giving the c-section thought he was a girl but when he found out he wasn't, he refused to do the operation and everything just got fucked up.”

I nodded slowly, holding Mikey’s hand as we walked out. We went out to the car and started driving home. I felt a jerk in my stomach and my eyes widened. I've felt the baby kick once or twice but this wasn't a kick. Their kicks were like small taps because they weren't very big or strong yet. It felt almost like a jolt or a spasm and it happened a few more times.

“What's wrong?” He asked. 

“I think my baby has the hiccups,” I said, my eyes watering as I smiled. 

I laughed softly and rested a hand over my stomach. 

“I read that babies can start hearing things outside of the womb during the second trimester,” I said. “And during, like, the last ten weeks they can actually understand you and it can help with, like, speech and stuff like that. And even after the birth the baby can detect the mother’s voice over other people’s. Of course in this case it’s the father’s voice.”

Mikey smiled, pulling into the driveway. He gave a wave to Pete, who was still sitting in his car. I could still feel the baby hiccuping inside me and I smiled. 

“Hey, I made lunch,” Lindsey said when we walked in. 

“Oh god yes, I'm hungry,” I said. 

I pulled out my phone, dialing Jamia’s number quickly. 

“Anything new?” I asked when she picked up.

“I'm sorry, Gee, not yet. I can't believe it’s been two weeks already. But I'm sure I'm getting close, I can feel it. I almost tracked one of the email accounts the other day,” she said. 

“Okay, thank you,” I said quietly. “Call me back if you find anything.”

I hung up and sighed quietly. 

“So,” Lindsey said, handing me a plate that was fuller than theirs, “Boy or girl?”

“I didn't want to know,” I said. “I already told you that.”

“Oh come on, you can't leave me hanging for another twenty weeks,” she said. 

“He wrote it down on a paper for when Frank comes home,” I said. 

She held out her hand and I laughed, shaking my head. 

“Little cupcake here is gonna be a secret until Frank comes back home,” I said, resting my hand on my stomach, still feeling their little spasms. 

“Well, I can know and then it'll be a secret for you,” she said. “I hate secrets, I need to know.”

I giggled, taking a bite of the mashed potatoes. 

“Do we have white chocolate?” I asked. “I really want some white chocolate.”

“You hate white chocolate,” Mikey stared. 

“It sounds so good right now,” I said. 

“Eat and we’ll get you chocolate,” he said. 

I sighed, turning on the tv. I turned on some cartoons and smiled. The spawning stopped and I looked down at my stomach. 

“The baby’s not hiccuping anymore,” I said. 

“We wouldn't have to call the baby ‘the baby’ if we knew the gender,” she said. 

“Lindsey,” I pouted. “No finding out until Frankie comes back home.”

She sighed dramatically and I giggled. I finished my plate, jutting out my bottom lip. 

“Fine,” Lindsey said. “I think there's some Halloween candy in the cupboard.”

“Halloween?” I asked. “It's July.”

“It might still be good,” she said. “I don't think chocolate can go bad.”

She found a fun size white chocolate bar and handed it to me. I looked at it for a moment before shrugging and ripping the wrapper off. I took a bite and smiled.

“So, nothing knew from Jamia?” Mikey asked and I shook my head sadly. 

“She's gotten closer than the police have though “ I said. “The police have absolutely nothing. Jamia is smarter than them, not to mention prettier.”

“Hey, Pete’s pretty,” Mikey defended. 

I scowled at him and he didn't say anything more. 

“I only have four more months of this,” I said. “I can't believe it's been an entire five months already. I just really wish Frank was home already, I miss him so much.”

“Let’s go out for ice cream,” Lindsey suggested and I shook my head. “Gee, you don't have to be embarrassed about your stomach or scared the the bunny men.”

“I don't want to go outside, Linds,” I said quietly, resting my hand on my stomach. 

I couldn't help but wonder if my baby could even notice my hand there. Maybe I was giving them comfort as much as I was just giving myself comfort. 

“Gee, it's okay to be scared,” she said, holding my hand. “But you aren't going to be able to stayed holed up in here until they're arrested.”

“Yes I can,” I said. 

“Come on, let’s at least go out into your backyard,” she suggested. “Walking will be good for the baby.”

I sighed and nodded as the three of us went outside. There was a tall wooden fence surrounding the yard, giving us privacy so no one else could see in. 

“Do you wanna go on the swings?” Lindsey asked. 

“I-I don't know,” I mumbled worriedly. “What if the motion is bad for the baby?”

“Let’s just walk around the yard,” Mikey suggested. 

I sighed as we started walking. Something just made me feel guilty about it though and before I knew it I was bursting into tears. 

“I'm sorry,” I cried. “You two have completely given up your lives just to help me. You shouldn't be doing that for me, you have your own things to worry about. You both have actual jobs and other friends and better things to do.”

“Hey, we want to help,” Lindsey whispered. 

“You're my brother, Gee, do you really think I'd just let you go in this alone?” Mikey asked. 

I sniffled, wiping my eyes. 

“I-I'm sorry for crying,” I whimpered. 

“Hey, we’re not gonna blame you for being a little emotional while you're pregnant,” Mikey reassured. “It's like what Dr. Urie said, you have both testosterone and estrogen but now your estrogen levels are rising so you're going to expect some mood swings. The stress doesn't help either.”

“But hey, you took that blood test the other week and now we know that your baby is very low risk for birth defects so that's a good thing,” Lindsey said. 

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. 

“And you're in the second trimester now so you're far less likely for a miscarriage,” she said. 

“I-I read somewhere that women who stress are three times more likely for a miscarriage,” I said. 

“Stop reading things off the internet that might not be true,” Lindsey said. “Besides, that's probably just the first few weeks anyways.”

I looked around the backyard and smiled softly. I could imagine summer days out here, me and Frankie and our kid running around and playing and talking and having fun. 

“I love you guys,” I whispered, my eyes watering again. 

They smiled, both giving me hugs. 

“I wanna paint a picture,” I said. “M-maybe I can try selling again, just to try and make some money before the baby comes.”

“I think that sounds like a great idea, Gee,” Lindsey agreed. 

We went inside and I opened the door to my art room. Soon enough we’d have to move all my supplies out and put in baby furniture instead. A part of me was so excited but terrified at the same time. I was gonna be having a baby and that's amazing but I'm also gonna be having a baby and it makes me want to shit my pants. 

“Will you two help me set up the new room?” I asked. 

“Help? Sweetheart, we’ll be doing all the work,” Lindsey said. “I don't think you should be lifting anything heavy, we’re here for whatever you may need.”

I smiled softly, looking at the room that would soon belong to my child in only four months to come.


	17. Chapter 17

“I feeling fucking huge,” I muttered. 

“Well, you're nineteen weeks pregnant,” Lindsey said. “You're only gonna get bigger.”

I whined and Jamia laughed quietly. She's been around more often, which was actually nice because she was really great. 

“Can I have some water?” I asked and Lindsey nodded, getting me a glass. 

I felt a movement in my stomach and smiled. 

“The baby just kicked,” I said. 

Lindsey put her hand on my stomach and frowned. “I don't feel anything.”

“I don't think you'll be able to feel it for like two more weeks,” I said. “Or it could've been a gas bubble, I’m still learning to distinguish the two.”

Sure enough, a few moments later I farted and blushed. 

“Gerard,” Lindsey complained. 

“Can't blame me, I'm pregnant,” I stated. 

I giggled, standing up. I groaned as my phone fell and invent over to pick it up. My stomach wasn't ginormous yet but I was definitely getting big and bending over was starting to get a little uncomfortable. 

Jamia was typing on her high tech laptop, doing something that I couldn't even try to comprehend. Trust me, I tried when she explained to me but it felt like my head was doing somersaults. 

“Change the channel,” I said when my show ended and I sat my glass down onto the counter. 

“Please,” Lindsey muttered. 

“Please,” I repeated. 

She changed the channel and I grabbed a grape from Mikey’s bowl. There was some random show playing when it changed again. 

“Hey, I didn't get a chance to see what that was,” I complained. 

“I didn't change it,” Lindsey said, pointing the remote at the tv as she tried to change the channel but it did nothing. 

The camera flicked up from the ground and showed Frank huddled against the wall, hugging the dirty kitten stuffie to his chest. 

Jamia hurried forward, attaching a wire from her laptop to the tv. 

“C’mon, c’mon, connect quickly,” she hissed. 

Two men in bunny masks stepped forward, grabbing Frank by his arms as they lifted him to his feet, keeping him up. Frank kept the stuffie clutched into his right hand, which I only now noticed had only four fingers, not five. 

I looked at Jamia’s computer, which had a loading bar across the screen that said ‘Connection At 57%’.

A fourth bunny came forward with a laptop and a video started playing as Frank watched it. I could immediately tell it was the video from me in the basement of the bar. 

“His stomach,” Frank whispered, the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. “I-I’m really gonna be a dad.”

Jamia’s computer now said ‘Connection At 73%’.

The video played on until you could hear my screams. 

“Don't fucking touch him,” Frank seethed. “I'll fucking kill all of you! Don't you fucking hurt him or my baby! I'll fucking kill you!”

He thrashed around but wasn't able to get out of their grip. The laptop bunny set the device down and picked something else up. My heart sunk in my chest when I saw it was a cattle prod. They ripped Frank’s shirt off and pressed the metal part to his skin. You could hear the electric zap as Frank screamed.

“Come on!” Jamia yelled. 

‘Connection At 98%’.

I covered my ears, sobbing as I tried to block out Frank’s gut wrenching screams as he was struck with the cattle prod over and over again. It all ended suddenly as the tv went back to the cartoon it was originally playing. 

“No!” Jamia screamed and the computer read ‘Connection Lost’.

She leaned back, running a hand down her face. Mikey helped steady me as I almost collapsed and brought me back to the bedroom. 

“You should get some rest,” he said quietly. 

He helped me lay down before quickly leaving again. 

“What were you doing?” I heard Lindsey ask. 

“Trying to connect to the broadcast,” she said. “If it had connected before it ended then we would've been able to find out their location. They must've known exactly how long to make it so that way I wouldn't have time to connect. They're fucking smart, I've never had a case like this before.”

I cried silently, hugging my stuffie. Everytime I closed my eyes, I just kept seeing Frank getting electrocuted. His screams were ringing in my ear. Oh god, I hope my baby didn't hear it too. I didn't want them to listen to their father’s torturous screams. 

“It's gonna be okay, sweetheart,” I whispered, rubbing my belly gently. “E-everything’s gonna be okay once daddy comes back home. I love you, baby.”

There was no kick in response or any sort of movement. I'd have to wait a few more weeks for that I think. 

“Don't worry, everything will be okay again,” I whispered. 

I turned over to my other side, feeling a small pain in my lower abdomen. 

“Once Frankie gets home then everything will be okay again,” I said. 

I could still hear them talking outside, which at least help to distract me a little bit. 

“Don't worry,” I whispered. “Daddy’s gonna come home and he's gonna take care of us, he would never let us down.”

I stood up and looked out the window. Mikey was walking down the front path to Pete’s car, leaning in to give him a kiss. He said something before the two of them came inside. 

“Hey,” Lindsey said softly, opening the door. “Do you want some water or something?”

I shook my head, sniffling quietly. 

“Stop it! This is my evidence!” I heard Jamia shout.

I walked out as Pete was putting the finger and bunny into evidence bags. I gagged slightly when I saw Frank’s pinky. 

“This is police evidence,” he said. “And whatever you have on your laptop must also be confiscated.”

“What?!” Jamia shrieked, jumping to her feet. “You can't take my fucking laptop!”

“It is police evidence,” he stated. 

Pete went to grab her laptop but Jamia shoved him. He reacted quickly, grabbing his handcuffs. He handcuffed her wrists behind her back. 

“Stop it!” I cried. “You can't take her! She's helping me get my Frankie back!”

“You're a detective,” Pete said, “I'm sure I don't have to read you your rights, you know them. You're being arrested on charges of assault.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jamia asked. “I barely even touched you.”

Pete pulled Jamia out of the room, locking her in the back of his car. He grabbed her laptop and the evidence as I sobbed.

“Wh-what is he doing?” I cried. “Why would he do this? She's helping! Why would he arrest her if she's helping?!”

“I'm gonna call Pete,” Mikey said, stepping out onto the back patio. 

“She could have found him,” I said. “There's no way she’ll be able to find him now that she's in prison.”

“Come on, we don't know if she's going to prison,” Lindsey said. “We’ll probably have to go to court too to testify, if they know it was just some tiny shove then she’ll probably only get a large fine or community service.”

“I-I have to go into a court and talk in front of people with my stomach?” I asked nervously. 

Just when I thought things were getting okay again it was all ruined. I really thought Jamia was going to find him and it would all be okay again. 

“Just sit down and relax,” Lindsey said. 

I whimpered, sitting down on the couch, resting a hand on my stomach. 

“I want Frankie back,” I said. 

I looked at the photo of Frank sleeping on the ground, hugging the kitten stuffie. I cried softly and she wrapped her arms around me. 

“It's okay, sweetheart, everything's gonna be fine,” she said, resting her hand on my stomach. “And this little baby’s gonna have the best life with two days who love them with all their hearts.”

She kissed my cheek and I took a few deep breaths. I could see Mikey outside on the phone and he looked upset. 

“What do you think about Mikey and Pete?” I asked. “I-It makes me feel kind of uneasy, I don't know why. Just a gut instinct that something bad will happen because of it. Pete’s gonna break Mikey’s heart. Mikey always falls in love too quickly and falls really hard when he gets heartbroken. I don't want to see him again like he was last time. Mikey trusts too quickly.”

“I think it'll be okay,” Lindsey said. 

“He's my little brother, I don't wanna see him hurt,” I said. “And my baby too, I keep worrying about their health. I can't wait until they're born. I always feel like someone is gonna see my stomach and think I'm a freak and beat me and end up killing the baby.”

“I'd die before letting anyone lay a hand on you or my godchild,” she said. 

I nodded, wiping away my tears. 

“Now, boy or girl?” She asked. 

I giggled quietly and she smiled. 

“Come on, I can't take this anticipation, I have to know,” she said. 

I bit my lip, resting my head on her shoulder. 

“Okay,” I agreed quietly. 

“Really?” She asked in shock. 

“I mean, someone is gonna have to buy the clothes and decorate the room,” I said. “But just don't let me know. You and Mikey can buy everything that’s needed. I don't want a baby shower or anything.”

Lindsey squeezed my hand, trying to hide her excitement. I got up, grabbing the envelope from my nightstand. I hesitated for a moment, looking at the envelope in my hand before finally giving it to him. Lindsey ripped it open, a huge smile on her face. She giggled happily, clutching the paper to her chest. 

“God, I couldn't have possible waited nineteen more weeks,” she said. “You're halfway done.”

I smiled softly and nodded. I sat down and she put the paper back into the envelope. 

“But I can't let you pay for this all on your own,” I said. 

“Stop fucking worrying about that,” she said. “I'm paying for everything. And Mikey and your mom will chip in too. You don't have to worry about any of it.”


	18. Chapter 18

I had my headphones on my stomach, playing Frank’s music. Lindsey thought it was really amusing. I turned off the music and I felt the baby kick. They liked it when I played music for them. Instead, I went to YouTube and played and interview of Frank, the kind where only he was talking. The baby stopped kicking once they were listening to something again. 

“Here that, baby?” I asked. “That's your dad talking. That's your dad.”

I watched the interview without noise, watching the way he would smile and laugh and talk with his hands a lot. His hands that had the correct number of fingers. 

“And soon you're gonna hear his voice in real life,” I said. “Jamia’s gonna find him, I know it.”

She had her court date and was given community service hours, thankfully no jail time. The only problem was that Pete still had her laptop. She was spread out on the floor with a map, circling certain parts. I took off the headphones and felt the baby move, although it wasn't a kick. They liked music more than Frank’s voice, apparently. 

“How much longer do you think?” I asked. 

“I don't know, now that I don't have my laptop it'll be a lot harder to find him,” she said. “But before it was taken I was able to trace his location to somewhere either in Southern New Jersey or Delaware.”

I rubbed my stomach, sighing softly. There's only 14 weeks left of my pregnancy, I couldn't believe it was almost over. 

“Did you hear that, baby?” I asked. “We might know where Frankie is.”

I felt a kick and I smiled, tapping where they kicked. There was a moment's pause before they kicked that spot again. I tapped a spot up a little higher and the baby kicked that spot. 

“I love you, sweetheart,” I whispered, rubbing my stomach. “Soon you're gonna be in mine and Frank’s arms.”

The door to my art room--well, the baby’s room--opened. 

“We finished priming the walls,” Lindsey said. “We’ll go pick out the paint tomorrow.”

I nodded my head as Mikey sat down beside me. 

“And it will be the color--”

“No,” I interrupted quickly. 

“Hey, what if I was just gonna say white?” Mikey defended. 

I chuckled, shaking my head. I got up and went to my bedroom, grabbing a hoodie because I was getting cold. As I was leaving, I noticed something sitting on my dresser. 

It was a photo of Frank. He was unconscious and strapped down to some metal table. He was still shirtless, his chubby stomach on display, covered and cuts and bruises and burns. But yet, he was still holding the kitten stuffie in his hand. He must know that it came from me, he never lets go of it. 

“Jamia!” I called, my lip quivering. 

She hurried in and I showed her the photo. She started to walk out but I grabbed her arm. 

“N-no, you can't show Mikey,” I said. 

“You don't trust your brother?” She asked. 

I shook my head. “He's gonna tell Pete and Pete’s gonna take it away again.”

She nodded her head, putting it into her pocket. 

“It's gonna be okay,” she whispered, rubbing my back. 

I've never seen her so sympathetic before. 

“I'll go see what I can find,” Jamia said. 

I nodded as she walked down and I looked at the mirror above the dresser. Tears stained my cheeks as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I sighed quietly, taking a deep breath as I pressed it to my ear. 

“H-hello?” I whimpered. 

“Get rid of her,” the voice replied and I recognized it as one of the bunnies. 

I went to walk out to Jamia so she could try to trace the call from my laptop. 

“Don't tell her about this or we kill Frank,” the man said. 

“Get rid of who?” I asked. 

“Your little detective,” he stated. “If you don't, both Jamia and Frank will be buried six feet in the ground.”

“Y-you can't just do this just because she's getting close,” I said. 

“She's ruining the game,” he said, his voice sounding eerie. “No extra players allowed in the game.”

“How do you know she's even helping right now?” I asked. 

“You're wearing a light blue t-shirt with dark grey sweatpants and purple socks,” he stated. 

I looked down, seeing that I was wearing his exact described outfit. 

“H-how did you know?” I asked, peeking out the blinds but seeing no one. 

“We’re always watching you,” he said. “Frank loves seeing all the pretty photos we take of you. The ones at the hospital and in your backyard and in your shower.”

“Why are you doing this?” I asked. 

“It's part of the game,” he said. “Now get rid of her.”

He hung up suddenly and I whimpered. I hesitated for a moment before throwing on my hoodie, going out to the living room. 

“You have to leave,” I said. 

Jamia looked up at me from her spot on the floor. 

“What are you talking about?” I asked with a small chuckle. 

“We don't need you here anymore,” I stated. 

“Gee?” Lindsey asked. “What are you doing?”

“We don't need Jamia anymore,” I said. 

“Yes we do,” Lindsey said. “She's gotten so close to finding Frank.”

“You need to leave now,” I said. 

“No, I can find him,” Jamia denied. 

There was a loud sound as something went through the window and lodged itself in the wall beside us. From the damage, I could tell it was a bullet that just barely missed Jamia’s head. Someone had a sniper and that was just a warning shot. 

“Please leave,” I whispered, my voice wavering as I was on the verge of tears. “Don't look for Frank, forget everything.”

She stood up, looking around. 

“I have notes in my backpack that I'm going to leave here,” she whispered. “I know you can figure this out, you're smart.”

Jamia grabbed her purse and left quickly. I sniffled, closing all the blinds and curtains. Mikey walked out of the bathroom. 

“What was that?” He asked. 

“Someone has a sniper,” I whispered. 

Lindsey rubbed my back softly as I cried. 

“She was finally going to be able to get Frankie again,” I cried. 

Lindsey hugged me tight and I rested my head on her shoulder. Mikey covered the little hole in the window with a small piece of cardboard, using duct tape to keep it in place. 

“How did you know for her to leave?” She asked. 

“They called me,” I whispered. 

“Why didn't you tell us?” She asked. “Jamia could've tried tracing it.”

“They told me not to,” I said. “They're always watching.”

“We’re gonna figure this out,” Lindsey said. “We can find him now that we have Jamia’s notes.”

“We can't,” I sobbed. “She's so smart, we won't be able to find him without her.”

“Yes we will,” Lindsey insisted. 

I sniffled and nodded. 

“Do you think my baby gets sad when I get sad?” I asked. “I was reading a book and it said that when a pregnant parent is stressed and anxious a lot then the baby can end up being born with serious emotional troubles and can have colic.”

“What's colic?” Lindsey asked. 

“I-I don't know,” I muttered. “It made me really worried before I could finish reading the explanation. But it means, like, suffering in the colon. And it only lasts about four months but the baby just cries nonstop and I don't want my baby to have colic, I don't want them to suffer or have emotional troubles or--”

“Stop,” Lindsey interrupted. “Everything’s gonna be fine.”

I rubbed my belly softly and sighed. 

“I think this is just too much all at once,” I mumbled. “I think I'm gonna go take a shower.”

She gave me a reassuring smile before pulling away. I walked into the bathroom and suddenly remembered what the man had said on the phone. 

They had taken photos of me in the shower. 

The blinds in here were shut but maybe I left them open one time on accident. I double checked, making sure they were as shut tight as possible. I stripped myself of my clothes, turning on the water as I stepped in. 

I always felt a little funny washing my tummy. The baby always seemed to like it though. I could feel them moving around as I rubbed soap over the skin. I washed away the salty tears that stained my face, they never seemed to not be there. 

It's come down to just tears silently rolling down my cheeks, a sort of numbness that only added on with every message and photo and video. Everyday that went passed I lost more and more hope that Frank was ever gonna come home. 

“I can't wait until you're born,” I whispered. 

A part of me couldn't help but think that maybe when the baby is born then something amazing will happen and Frankie will come home. I guess it's just wishful thinking. 

“We’re gonna have so much fun together, even if daddy never comes home,” I said. “We can go to the park and maybe even get a pet. It won't make up for Frank’s spot but it'll still be nice. And we can watch movies and talk and it won't be perfect without Frank but I'll make sure it's pretty damn close. I don't really know how to be a parent but I know Mikey and Lindsey will be here to help. Frankie won't be coming home but I'll be the best single dad I can be. I'll get a job and teach you everything you need to know about art and music. I'll probably mess up a lot but I hope you'll still love me when I do, you're the only one I'll have left.”


	19. Chapter 19

I sat in my room with all the nights on, only a few candles lit. Lindsey had moved my armoire in front of the window after we shut the blinds. 

“Why can't Mikey be here?” Lindsey asked as we looked over at all of Jamia’s notes.

I shook my head, looking at the papers. They told a location, where he could be within a hundred mile radius. She guessed six bunny men in total. Four down by Frank and possibly two up here. 

She also had notes on Pete, which I thought was a little odd. They just said like how long he's been on the force and stuff like that. She even had small profiles on Lindsey and Mikey and even Dr. Urie when I flipped to the next page. 

There was a full page for just Frank that went all the way back to the day he started kindergarten. Everyone who was important to him, his best friends from fourth grade, his family members, old teachers who he was friends with, the kids who were in the same bands as him, everyone he's ever dated. Some of this stuff I didn't even know about him. 

“If she weren't a detective I'd say she was fucking creepy,” Lindsey said. “But fuck it if she isn't good at her job.”

“I still can't believe she's gone,” I muttered. 

“You say it like she’s dead,” Lindsey said. 

“Well, one wrong move and she is,” I stated. 

I flipped the page again, seeing some drawings of the tattoos. That was the only time they ever wore short sleeves, they must've realized their mistake. 

“Two of them we know have tattoos,” I said. “I just don't recognize them from anywhere.”

There were pictures taped in of the ones sent by the bunnies that I gave to her. Drawings of other things she couldn't just tape it, like the bunny and the finger. She wrote notes on every single video, every single little thing I told her. 

“I don't even know what to make of all this,” I said. 

I rubbed my back softly and frowned. 

“My back hurts,” I muttered. 

I stood up, walking around a little. 

“Maybe you should just relax,” she said. “Go take a warm bubble bath.”

“No, I can't,” I denied. “We need to find Frank, he needs to be here before the baby is born. I-I can't have this baby without him.”

“Gee, we will have him back by then,” Lindsey promised. “But if he isn't, just know that Mikey and I will still be there. We can be in the room with you if you want or we can wait in the lobby. Either way you are going to have this baby and we are going to make it as comfortable for you as possible.”

“I'm terrified, Linds,” I whispered. “How am I ever supposed to have a baby without Frank here? I-if he were here I would be elated about having this baby. Do you know how happy I'd be? I'm having a kid. And I'm still happy about that now but I'm so scared. I can't do this without Frank, I need him to take care of me too. I can't care for a child alone.”

“You're never gonna be alone,” Lindsey stated. “Me and Mikey will help you. And your mom too. And I think it's time you tell Frank’s parents too.”

“I don't even know what to tell them,” I said. “At least you guys know about my syndrome. They don't, it'll be so much harder to explain.”

“Try giving them a call,” she said, handing me my phone. 

I took it nervously and I could feel my eyes watering. I dialed the number and pressed it to my ear. 

“Gee,” Mrs. Iero said, her voice sounded sad, almost dreamlike. It was almost a whisper. 

I've talked to Frank’s dad once. He said Linda has barely eaten or slept since she found out her one and only child had been kidnapped and was being tortured. He said she just stares out the window all day.”

“Hi, mom,” I said quietly. “I-I have something I need to tell you.”

“H-have you found my Frankie?” She asked. “I'm gonna put you on speaker.”

“Gee?” Frank Sr. asked. “They've found Frank?”

“N-no,” I whimpered. 

I heard a soft cry from Linda and Frank Sr. whispering to her. 

“There's something else I need to tell you, something I've been avoiding,” I said. 

I sat down on the edge of the bed and Lindsey held my hand. 

“Y-you asked me to dinner a few weeks ago but I refused it because I didn't want you to see me,” I said quietly. 

“We love you, Gee, you're our son,” he said. 

“I-I know, but this is different,” I said. “I-it’s a lot of explaining. But, in short, Frank’s gonna be a dad and you're gonna be grandparents.”

“You're adopting?” Frank Sr. asked. “Is this the best time for that?”

“W-well, no,” I mumbled. “I'm seven months pregnant.”

It was silent for a moment and I whimpered. 

“You can come over if you'd like,” I offered. 

“I think that's a good idea,” he agreed. 

He hung up and I sniffled quietly. 

“Come on, let’s clean this up,” Lindsey said, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. 

She put everything away and put it into the safe in the closet. I locked it then put the key in my panties. It's the safest place I could think to put it other than just up my ass. I couldn't let anyone else get their hands on this. 

It didn't take long for my soon-to-be in-laws to get here, they don't live very far. They just sort of stared at me and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes from shame. 

“I need an explanation,” Frank Sr. said as they sat down on the couch. 

So I had to go over all of it again. Everything with the extra X chromosome and the female reproductive system. Lindsey had gotten me a granola bar, and the baby started kicking after that. They usually kick after I eat. 

“Wanna feel?” I asked. 

Frank Sr. rested his hand on my stomach, a small smile on his face.

“Linda, come here,” he said. 

Linda shook her head and I could feel a lump in my throat. 

“Is it a boy?” He asked, ignoring his wife. 

“I don't know, I'm gonna find out the gender with Frank when he comes home,” I said. 

“If it's a boy are you gonna name him Frank?” He asked. “Frank IV?”

I shook my head softly. “I don't think Frank would like that.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Although, a girl would be nice too. A little granddaughter. When are you due?”

“November 2nd,” I said. “We’re already starting to plan the c-section date.”

“Good luck to you,” he said. 

“Thanks, dad,” I said softly. 

Frank Sr. smiled, patting my back gently. 

“We've been decorating the nursery,” Lindsey said. “Do you wanna see?”

He followed her into the room and I could hear their muffled voices. 

“Linda, sweetheart, come look at these cute little clothes,” Frank Sr. called. “They're so small, I remember when Frankie was this little.”

Linda had a distant look on her face, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. 

“Mom, I was wondering if when we start planning the wedding then you'd wanna come with me to help pick out a wedding dress?” I asked, hoping to try and make her somewhat happy. 

She didn't say anything and I grabbed something from the coffee table. 

“D-do you wanna see the ultrasound picture?” I asked. 

“I wanna see,” Frank Sr. said from behind me. 

I handed it to him as I smiled. 

“I don't know if I want it to be a girl or a boy,” he said. “I mean, I've already had one boy so I kinda want a girl. But I also want a boy because I wanna be able to do stuff like teach him to shave and that. Frank never let me do that kind of stuff with him because he said I was his dad and that’s lame to learn from your dad. Of course, he was fourteen and hanging out with a bunch of sixteen year olds who taught him all that.”

I smiled and Frank Sr. held onto his wife’s hand. 

“Do you see this, Linda?” He asked. “We’re gonna be grandparents.”

She didn't say anything, it's almost like she wasn't even here. 

“I'm sorry I'd didn't tell you earlier,” I whispered. “I was just too scared.”

“You're marrying our son,” he said. “You're our son too. There's nothing you can't tell us.”

My eyes watered as I nodded and he gave me a hug. 

“Now, you tell us if you need anything,” he said. “We should probably get going now. Come by for dinner sometime.”

I nodded my head as they left. 

“Gee, I told you it would be fine,” Lindsey said, rubbing my back. 

“Linda looks heartbroken,” I whispered. “I’d be the same way if it weren't for the baby and all the messages. The baby is the only thing keeping me actually eating and trying to take care of myself. The bunnies have been keeping me from just staring out a window because I'm either so scared of them or I'm trying to look for Frank.”

“It's going to be okay,” She reassured. “Come on, let’s go back to looking at our notes.”

I nodded, going back to the dark bedroom. I unlocked the safe and brought everything out. There was so much and none of it seemed correlated at all. 

“Maybe…fuck,” Lindsey muttered. “Maybe none of this matters?”

“What are you talking about?” I asked. 

“Maybe it's none of these people,” she said. “Maybe it's just random people. You know, maybe he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

I whimpered quietly. “S-so this is just for nothing then?”

“Not exactly,” she said. “We've still got other things, just not who took him.”

I sighed quietly, tears pricking my eyes. 

“I just want him here again,” I whispered. “Before the baby is born.”


	20. Chapter 20

“What name are you going to give your baby?” Mikey asked. 

“I don't know,” I said. “Me and Frankie will come up with names.”

“Gee,” Mikey said softly, “I'm sorry but I think it's time you start thinking without Frank here.”

“B-but what if he comes back and he doesn't like the name?” I asked. 

“If the baby is young enough you can still change it,” Mikey said. “But I'm sure he’ll love any name. The hardest part is choosing the surname.”

“What do you mean?” I asked. 

“You and Frank are planning on getting married,” he said. “What last name have you chosen?”

“We never decided,” I said. “He was taken before we could.”

“Well, if you choose Iero and Frank never comes home then your child will have a different last name,” he said. “And if you choose Way then they won't have the same last name as Frank when he comes back. The best bet is probably Iero-Way.”

I sniffled quietly and looked down. 

“I don't want to think of this without him,” I said. 

“So, who do you want with you during the operation?” He asked. 

“N-no,” I cried. “I only want Frankie there.”

“I’m sorry, Gee, but I don't think he's gonna come back in time,” he said. “You have to think about this for when Frank’s not here. It'd be a miracle if Frank comes back in time for the baby to be born.”

“This baby is a miracle,” I stated. “If one happened then why can't another?”

“Gee--”

He stopped when I shook my head and sobbed.

“Who do you want there?” Mikey asked. 

“I-I don't know,” I whispered. “How many people are even allowed?”

“Brendon said usually one but they can make exception,” Mikey told me. 

“Okay, I want you and Lindsey with me,” I said. “B-but if Frankie does come home will you be upset if I ask for only him there?”

“Of course we won't be upset,” Mikey said. “We love you, anything you want.”

I nodded, wiping my eyes. 

“I'm tired,” I whispered. “I think I'm gonna head to sleep. I have to wake up about every two or three hours to pee, I'm so tired.”

Mikey smiled at me and nodded as I stood up. I went off to my bedroom, laying down on the bed. I've learned not to sleep on my left side, the baby kicks and moves more than. Although not completely displeasing, it was sometimes bothersome while I'm trying to sleep. 

But after laying here for a while, I realized I now couldn't fall asleep. I got up and went to my closet, opening the safe. I pulled out the backpack and grabbed the notebook. I froze when I saw a picture taped to the cover it. 

It depicted Frank, his body lying in a puddle of blood. His eyes were closed, the kitten stuffie held limp in his hand. There was so much blood, too much lost to ever survive. 

I sobbed, burying my head in my hands. I missed the chance to get him home. He was dead now. I never got to say goodbye or tell him I love him. I let out a soft scream, pulling at my hair. The baby didn't move, almost as if sensing the sudden distress.

I took a few deep breath, rubbing my stomach gently as I tried to calm down. I had to stay calm for the baby. 

“It's okay,” I whispered. “Everything’s gonna be fine, baby, just like I told you, I'm gonna be the best damn single dad I can ever be. I love you, sweetheart.”

I thought I felt a little flutter of movement. 

“You have to keep your head, Gee,” I whispered. “Stay calm for the baby.”

Maybe I can think more like Jamia. I can do this, I have to do this for the baby. 

I took a deep breath, looking at the photo again as I choked back a sob. But this time I noticed something. His cheeks still had that rosy color to them and his skin was a normal color. They didn't kill him, that's just fake blood to mess with me. 

“Oh thank god,” I cried. 

I taped it into a new page in the notebook when a new thought occurred to me. They were in here again. They got the safe open without the key. They must have some really good tools. 

I should be surprised but I'm not. They found a way in here again. They managed to move my armoire from the window. If not that, then they went through a different part of the house. 

“See this, sweetheart?” I asked. “He's still living, he might still be able to come home. Maybe even for your birth. He’ll come home and he’ll take care of us again.”

I took a deep breath, looking around. They know I have this information but they aren't taking it. Maybe this is part of their game. They want me to get close and I'm scared to find out why.

After a while I finally decided to go to bed. Even the baby was inactive because it was so late. I stood up, putting everything away before crawling into bed. 

I wasn't asleep for long when I suddenly woke up to the sound of shouting. My mind was still foggy when the door burst open and someone jumped on me. Two hands wrapped around my throats and I gasped. 

“I can't have my baby, you can't have yours!” Mrs. Iero screamed. 

I gasped for air but got nothing from the tight grip on my throat. It hurt so badly as everything was starting to fade away, the outer parts of my vision starting to turn black. I could feel my lungs burning as tears stung my eyes. I clawed at her hands, kicking my legs but nothing worked. 

She was pulled from me suddenly and I gasped, sputtering for air. I cried, my hand resting on my neck gently as I sobbed. 

“Linda, calm down,” Frank Sr. said. “You need to relax. We’re gonna go to Dr. Collins now.”

He walked Linda out before he came back to my side. I coughed hoarsely and looked at him. 

“I'm sorry,” he apologized. “Sh-she kind of lost her mind when Frank went missing. I've been avoiding it but I think I need to put her into a hospital.”

I nodded and he hurried out. Mikey came in and rubbed my back softly. 

“Th-the baby,” I cried. “I couldn't breathe, baby couldn't breathe too. That's dangerous.”

“Let’s get you to the hospital,” he said. 

I nodded, resting a hand on my stomach as I got up. When I glanced in the mirror, I saw the red marks around my neck. We got into the car quickly, well, as quickly as I could. 

“But Dr. Urie’s not gonna be there,” I worried. “I want Dr. Urie.”

“Gee, this can be an emergency,” he said. “We take what we can get.”

We drove to the hospital and I called Dr. Urie on the way. I felt guilty about waking him up but he said it was a good thing that I called him and that he'd meet me there. 

By the time we were in the hospital room, it was almost four in the morning. Dr. Urie listened to the baby’s heartbeat. 

“Well, heart rate is normal,” he said. “No late or variable declerations. We’ll put an oxygen mask in your for a little bit just to be safe.”

I nodded my hand and before I knew it a clear mask was put over my face. 

“How'd this happen?” He asked. 

“Well, we kind of lied when we said Frank was on a business trip,” Mikey stated. “He was kidnapped a little while ago. His mom sort of snapped and freaked out at Gerard. She tried strangling him.”

“I'm sorry,” Dr. Urie said quietly. 

We left the mask on for twenty more minutes before he took it off. Dr. Urie’s fingers ran over my neck gently and I whimpered. 

“The bruises shouldn’t last too long,” he said. 

I winced when he pressed his fingers harder. 

“I don't think there's any damage,” he stated. “You should be fine.”

“And nothing’s wrong with the baby?” I asked nervously. 

“Well, they lost oxygen for a little bit but there’s no serious damage,” he said. “The baby was probably just in distress for a while. They seem to be better now.”

I nodded, rubbing my stomach gently as I looked down with watery eyes. 

“Can I talk to him alone for a minute?” He asked Mikey. 

I heard him leave and Brendon stepped closer. 

“Are you scared, Gee?” He asked. 

I nodded and he rubbed my back reassuringly. 

“About the baby or Frank?” He asked. 

“Both,” I said. “I'm scared for Frank’s safety. And I would be happy for the baby but I'm scared because Frank isn't gonna be here to take care of them.”

“You're gonna be a great parent,” he said. “And you've been reading so much, you'll be able to take care of a baby like a pro.”

I smiled softly, letting out a quiet breath. Something about Brendon was so relaxing.

“I'm scared for the c-section too,” I said quietly. 

“You won't feel a thing,” he promised. “You'll be on some pretty strong pain medication, epidural. Some people say they sort of feel a tugging but that’s it.”

“How soon will I be able to hold the baby?” I asked. 

“After we stitch you up and test them,” he said. “But only if you're feeling up for it, some women aren't able to hold the baby because of the medicine. After that we’ll take them to the nursery while you go to the recovery room to get some rest.”

“Do they have to go?” I asked. 

“You’ll have pretty major abdominal surgery,” he said. “We’ll make sure the baby eats while you have time to rest and get well.”

“I'm scared of the bunny men,” I whispered and he looked at me in confusion. “They're the people who took Frank. They torture him physically and me mentally. They've told me to kill my baby, I don't want them to hurt my child when they're down in the nursery and out of my sight.”

“I'll make sure there’s extra security at the doors,” he said. 

“Thank you for everything,” I whispered. 

“Of course,” he said. “I'll hang around for a little while after your baby is born, just to make sure everything’s okay.”

I nodded my head, smiling softly. Maybe this will be okay after all.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up, heading to the bathroom. After I finished using the toilet for what felt like the hundredth time within twelve hours, I brushed my teeth. I felt the baby start to move, as they usually do at this time when they wake up. 

I walked out and grabbed myself a bowl of cereal before sitting on the couch to watch early morning cartoons. I grabbed my headphones and iPod, smiling softly. 

“Do you wanna listen to music?” I asked. 

I put the headphones on my stomach, putting the music onto shuffle. It ranged from bands I liked to one's Frank liked, even though most of them were the same. It had Frank’s music on it too. The baby moved for a bit and I smiled. 

I was at the point when I didn't need to worry about a miscarriage as much, the baby was going to be born in a week. So I wouldn't have to go through the pain of having a stillbirth. But now I have to try to keep calm so I don't go into labor. If I go into labor then all the plans would be changed. Having a planned c-section vs. an emergency one was very different.

“Hey,” Mikey said as he walked in the door. 

“Hey, where were you?” I asked. 

Mikey glanced outside towards Pete’s car and I scowled. I turned back to the tv, eating my cereal.

“Do you have everything ready for the hospital?” Mikey asked. 

“Yeah,” i muttered unhappily. 

“We packed all the baby stuff we’ll need,” he said. “We finally finished buying all the clothes and diapers and formula. Also, some lady at the store in the baby section, who has already had three kids, said to bring a nail file too. She said babies are born with sharp fingernails.”

I giggled quietly at the thought as he sat beside me. 

“And I made sure to buy a changing pad last night,” he said. “Babies make a lot of accidents when you try to change them.”

I smiled, finishing my breakfast. 

“Did you finish the nursery?” I asked. 

Mikey smiled and nodded. 

“Got the car seat too,” he added. “It's in your trunk right now and ready to go.”

I smiled happily, holding onto his hand. But then another thought dawned on me and I whimpered. 

“Frankie isn't going to be home in time,” I whispered. “He's going to miss the birth of his first--and probably only--child.”

“Maybe you'll be able to get pregnant again once Frank gets home,” Mikey said. “This little guy will have a new brother or sister.”

“Guy?” I asked. “The baby is a boy? Mikey, I told you not to tell me!”

“No,” Mikey denied. “I'm just using guy in a gender-neutral way. A lot of people use guy that way.”

I frowned slightly but didn't say anything more. 

“But the chances of me getting pregnant are so small,” I said. “It took five years for me to get pregnant.”

“Well, maybe you’ll get pregnant again once this baby is five,” he said. 

“That doesn't sound so bad,” I mumbled. “Then the first kid is already grown more so we don't have to worry about taking care of two babies at once. But there's not a lot of space, our house is tiny. I don't think they'd be able to share a room with the baby waking up crying every few hours.”

“Well, you can keep them in your room until they stop that,” he said. 

I nodded, giving a small smile. 

“Yeah, maybe it’ll work,” I said. “I would like this child to have a sibling.”

Mikey smiled and nodded. 

“We could always adopt too,” I said. “To have them closer in age. Get a little baby from Italy because Frank’s Italian. It'd be cute, one baby born out of a miracle and another adopted from another country.”

“Adoption can take years sometimes,” he said. “And cost a lot of money.”

I looked down sadly and he rubbed my back. 

“Even if we only have one kid I'm happy with that,” I said. “I love this baby with all my heart.”

I smiled, resting my hand on my stomach as they moved around. They didn't really kick anymore, there wasn't much space to do that. But it was weird seeing them move around, you could actually see it as they pushed my stomach up. It was like an alien in the weirdest, slightly even sickening way.

“Your baby will be born in just five days,” he said. “Aren't you excited?”

“Yeah,” I muttered. “But I'm also upset because Frank won't be there. I miss him so much.”

I started crying again and he let me rest my head on his shoulder. My fingers played with the wedding ring on the chain around my neck. 

“I wish he would come home,” I said. “Maybe he’ll just knock on the door one day and fall into my arms.”

There's nothing I wanted more than that. To have him just come home today, we'd cry together and kiss and he’d be there for the baby to be born.

I haven't found anything about Frank yet. They haven't really sent me anything new. They sent me a photo once the other day but that was it. 

“If Frank never comes home, do you think I'll be able to move on?” I whispered. 

“Of course you will, you're strong,” Mikey stated. 

“I don't think I am,” I whimpered. 

“Gee, everything will be perfect,” he said. 

“Not without Frank it won't,” I denied. 

“You'll find another boy who will make you happy,” Mikey said. 

“I'm not gonna find another boy until I know Frank won't ever come home,” I said. “Not for years.”

“That's okay,” Mikey reassured. “You have to take all the time you need to recover.”

I nodded, my head, running my hand through my hair. The music was still playing and my back was hurting. As much as I love this baby, I want them out already. 

Everything in our house was already ready for the baby. There was a stroller in the corner, the cabinets were filled with baby bottles and formula, toys were kept in a little box next to the tv. 

“I'm so excited but terrified at the same time,” I said. “Just five days and I'll be a dad. It's scary.”

“Me and Lindsey will be here at all times to help out,” he said. “Especially while you're still recovering from the surgery.”

“Thank you,” I said, looking around. “At the hospital I also want one of you with the baby at all times. While they're in the nursery and everything. I'm scared of the bunny men doing something to hurt my baby. I want someone I trust to keep an eye on them at all times when I can't.”

“Of course, Gee, we’ll do anything to keep this baby safe,” he promised. 

The door opened and Lindsey walked in, a big smile on her face. 

“I bought the little baby a gift,” she said. “Look at this little pug stuffed animal.”

She held up the small toy and I smiled. One of the first gifts Frankie ever got me was a stuffed dog, it was still sitting on my dresser. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Lindsey asked, noticing the tears on my face.

“I'm just scared of the bunny men hurting my baby,” I said. 

“I got the four days off of work,” Lindsey said. “At first they wouldn't let me but when I told them that the father wasn't gonna be there and you were gonna be alone they let me. I might have lied a little bit but I'll be by your side the entire time.”

“Thank you, Linds,” I said. 

“Of course,” she replied. “And I can't wait for you to see the nursery, it's so cute. Your mom also bought cute little booties. She asked me to give them to you.”

She reached into her pocket and I smiled. The cute little knitted shoes fit in one hand. They were plain white with a little grey ribbon around the ankle part.

“They're so tiny!” I cooed. 

She smiled at me, setting them down onto the coffee table.

“So, what do you wanna do before you give birth?” She asked. “Any life dreams before you have a child to take care of?”

“None that I can do while nine months pregnant,” I muttered. 

Neither of them said anything. I stood up, groaning quietly as Lindsey helped me. I took off the headphones and felt the baby shift at the sudden loss of music. 

“I need some water,” I said. 

I went to the kitchen, grabbing myself a glass of water. I looked at the picture stuck to the fridge with a magnet. It showed me and Frank when we went on a trip to the beach one day. It was so happy back then. We didn't have any worries or stress. There was no baby or bunny men. It was just me and Frank and we were in love.

“Do you think things will ever be the same again?” I asked. “Even if Frank comes back, will he be the same?”

“I don't know, Gee,” Lindsey whispered, holding my hand. 

“How can someone go through that and still be just as happy and carefree as before?” I asked. 

“Stop worrying,” Lindsey said. “That's a problem for after he comes back, right now you just need to relax a little.”

I nodded my head, setting my glass down onto the counter. 

“I love you guys,” I said quietly. 

“We love you too, Gee,” Lindsey replied, wrapping her arms around me as she kissed my cheek. 

I smiled happily, pulling away. 

“Can we play some video games or something for a little bit?” I asked. “I'm pretty much crawling up the walls, I haven't left the house in what feels like years, and the only time I do leave is when I have a doctor's appointment.”

“Well, once your stomach is smaller and you aren't showing anymore then you'll be able to go out,” she said. “Imagine walking your baby around the park in the stroller, Frank by your side as the three of you have a picnic.”

I smiled softly and nodded, my hand rubbing my stomach gently.


	22. Chapter 22

I felt sick as we walked into the hospital. Everything around me was sort of distant, tiny and unimportant compared to what was about to happen. 

I was about to have a baby.

Everything seemed to move faster than I can even breath and before I knew it, I was on a table in an operating room. 

“We're gonna give you your spinal now,” a nurse said. “Can you sit up for me?”

She helped me into a sitting position and I flinched when she touched my back. 

“I need you to stay still for me, sweetheart,” she said. 

“I-is it gonna hurt?” I asked. “I don't like needles.”

“It doesn't really hurt, you might just feel a little pressure,” she said.

She sounded kind, I liked her. Something about her soft voice made me feel better, maybe that's why she worked here helping to deliver babies, to calm the parents. 

Soon after, she let me lay back down again. Mikey and Lindsey came in dressed in scrubs as the doctors started getting ready. 

“I'm scared,” I cried, holding Lindsey's hand. 

“It's okay to be scared,” she whispered. 

It felt like hours before Brendon walked over.

“Can you feel anything?” He asked. 

“No, I feel like I don't have legs,” I stated. 

Brendon nodded and I saw his hand reach forward but my stomach blocked the view. 

“Did you feel me just touch your dick?” He asked. 

My eyes widened and he chuckled softly. 

“I'm kidding, I only touched your knee,” he said. “I'm just trying to help you relax a little.”

I nodded softly and Lindsey squeezed my hand. 

“It's gonna be fine,” she whispered and I nodded. 

They gave me an IV and I took a deep breath as suddenly everyone was surrounding me. 

“We’re gonna shave your stomach and insert a catheter now,” Dr. Urie said. 

“C-can I not have a play-by-play please?” I asked. “It only makes me more anxious.”

He nodded and I saw them moving around. 

“Do you want to watch?” He asked. 

I shook my head. I think I'd throw up watching them pull out my guts. They put up a screen so I couldn't see anything and I whimpered quietly. 

“Mom said she’ll come by later tonight if you're up to it,” Mikey said. 

I nodded my head and Lindsey brushed my red hair out of my face. It was starting to grow out now more, soon it'd need to be cut and redyed. 

“I wish Frank was here,” I whimpered. 

“It's okay,” Mikey said. 

I could feel something happen but at the same time I felt nothing. Like something brushing against my skin but I knew they were actually cutting into me. 

“The beginning part to take the baby out only takes ten minutes,” Lindsey said. “The last half hour or so is just stitching you up.”

I nodded my head and she ran her fingers through my hair comfortingly. 

“What about Frank’s dad?” I asked. “Is he coming?”

“He told us to tell him when you're ready to have him,” Mikey said. “I think he still feels really bad about what happened with Linda, he's scared you’re mad at him. I mean, he lost his only child and now he lost his wife too, he doesn't wanna lose you.”

“He's my dad now too,” I stated. “I'm not mad at him, it's not his fault.”

“I'll give him a call later,” Mikey said. 

I nodded my head and he smiled. I looked at the clock and saw it has already been eight minutes. Any minute now and my baby will be born. I cried quietly, thinking back to Frankie. 

Right now he was being tortured and beaten while I was giving birth to his child. He doesn't even know I'm here right now. Or maybe he does. Maybe the bunny men told him today was the day of my c-section. 

_“Look at him,” Frank cooed, holding the little baby._

_I smiled, looking at the boy. He was Frank’s cousin, Jacob._

_“I want a kid someday,” he said._

_“Really?” I asked._

_“Of course, I love children,” he said. “I know we've only been dating for a half a year but would you want kids? Like, with me someday?”_

_“Yeah, if you don't cheat on me,” I said._

_Frank chuckled, looking up at me._

_“I love you,” he said._

_We've never said that to each other before I thought my heart was going to leap out of its chest._

_“Y-you do?” I asked. “God, I love you too.”_

_“And one day we’re gonna get married and adopt a cute little baby,” Frank said._

_I smiled, leaning down to give him a soft kiss. One day we’re gonna get married and adopt cute little kids together and have a nice, happy family._

“It's a girl,” Dr. Urie announced suddenly. 

I smiled, tears of joy running down my cheeks. After a moment, I heard crying coming from the baby. I had a little daughter now.

“Do one of you want to cut the cord?” He asked. 

Lindsey looked at Mikey and nodded. He went over and I could see the smile on his face when he saw the baby. He cut the cord before coming back to my side. 

“What’s her name?” He asked. “So we can tell them to put it on her birth certificate.”

“Lily,” I stated. “Lily Angelina Iero-Way.”

He smiled and I squeezed his hand. 

“What were you going to name her if she was a boy?” He asked. 

“Anthony David,” I said. 

I saw them over at the side, cleaning the baby of blood.

“They're going to dry her and give her the Apgar assessment to make sure there’s no problems “ Dr. Urie said. 

They were stitching me up as the nurse came back over and I recognized her as the one who gave me the spinal. I looked at the baby in her arms, a huge smile spread over my face. She was wrapped up in a little blanket, a small hat on her head. Mikey took her into his arms and I reached over. I felt too tired to carry the baby, I didn't even know why I was tired. Maybe it was just the medication mixed with the fact that I didn't get much sleep last night. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” I whispered and he'd head picked up as she looked over at me, maybe she recognized my voice because I was always talking to her before. “I love you, baby.”

This time seemed even longer than before the prepping for surgery. But sure enough, a while later I was inside the recovery room. The baby was in her little plastic hospital crib, sleeping as she made little noises every now and then. I was sleeping on and off too from the medication. Mikey had fed her when she cried and helped to change her diapers. 

“Gee!” My mom cheered as she opened up the door. 

I smiled, looking at the clocked that read six at night. She was holding pink balloons in her hand that said ‘it’s a girl!’ on them. She set them down, the weight keeping them in place as she went to the crib. 

“What's her name?” She asked.

“Lily Angelina Iero-Way,” I said. 

“She's so beautiful,” my mom whispered. “And god, I'm so old, I'm a grandma.”

She picked her up, smiling softly. 

“How are you doing?” She asked me. “Are they giving you all your medications and nutrients and antibiotics?”

“Yes, mom,” I said, holding up my arm with the IV. 

“Do they have you on a liquid diet?” She asked. “Because you should be on a liquid diet only.”

“Mom, stop worrying,” I said. “I'm fine.”

She smiled at set Lily back down in her crib. 

“Frank still hasn't been found?” She asked.

My eyes watered as I shook my head. She sighed quietly, holding my hand. The nurse came in with my food, just a bowl of chicken broth. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked. 

It was the same one from before, the really kind one. 

“Do you need more morphine?” She asked and I shook my head. “Have you farted?”

I frowned in confusion and she chuckled. 

“Farting is a sign that your intestines are working properly,” she explained. “It also means you'll be able to eat solid foods.”

“Okay, well, yes, I've farted,” I said, my face flushed red. 

“Trust us, he has,” Lindsey said, plugging her nose. 

I scowled at her and she giggled. 

“Well that's good,” the nurse said. “Your vitals are fine, there’s no signs of any problems in you or the baby. I'll be back to check on you later.”

She left and I smiled. 

“It's gonna be okay,” I muttered, more to myself than anyone. 

“Oh look, she’s awake,” my mom said. 

“I wanna hold her,” I said. 

She handed me Lily and I smiled down at her. She had a bit of dark brown hair hidden under her hat and greenish eyes just like Frank’s. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. 

Lily looked up at me, her mouth parted open as she stuck her tongue out a little. I held my hand up and her own tiny little hand wrapped around the tip of my finger.

“Hey, beautiful,” I whispered. “You're so pretty.”

She softly sucked on the tip of my finger as I smiled. She left my finger alone and reached for my chest, a small cry leaving her lips. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you aren't gonna find any milk there,” I said with a small chuckle. 

I had a pillow on my stomach to help keep her up and relieve pressure from the incision. I fed her the bottle Mikey made for her and smiled. She was so little and so innocent, she didn't know about all the horrid things being done to her father.

My eyes watered as I looked at her. She didn't know about the horrifying images or videos. She didn't know that people have wished for her death. All she knew was that I was her dad. And I'm going to protect her with my life.


	23. Chapter 23

I finally got my catheter removed and I was given permission to be able to walk to the bathroom. It was so much better than having a tube up my dick. 

I was just getting back into bed when the door opened. Mr. Iero walked in, a smile on his face. 

“Hey, dad,” I said. 

“Hey, I got a gift for you,” he said. 

I smiled as he handed me a yellow gift box. I pulled the lid off and found a small rattle inside. It was white with little blue sailboats on them. 

“It was Frank’s favorite toy from when he was a baby,” he said. “He would shake that damn thing until we lost our minds and would scream if we took it away.”

I looked up at him and saw his eyes filled with tears. It was at that moment that I realized today was Frank’s birthday.

“Sh-she's over there in her crib,” I said, feeling a lump in my throat. “Lily Angelina Iero-Way.”

Frank Sr. went over and picked her up. 

“Hey there, sweetheart, i’m your grandpa,” he said. “You can call me G-Dawg.”

I laughed, tears in my eyes. 

“God, she's so pretty,” he said. “I remember when Frankie was born. It was the best day of my life.”

“The best day forever was when Lily was born,” I said. 

“She can be the flower girl at your wedding now,” he said. “She's got a name to match.”

I smiled as he rocked her gently. 

“Is anyone else here with you?” He asked. 

“Lindsey is,” I said. “She went to go find a vending machine.”

Frank Sr. nodded, looking down at his granddaughter again. 

“Today’s your dad’s birthday,” he said. “I bet he wishes he were here too.”

I cried silently as he cooed at her. Lily started crying and he smelled her. 

“Looks like a diaper needs to be changed,” he said. 

I started to get up but he stopped me. 

“This was my job as a dad, guess it's my job as a grandpa too,” he said. “You just need to focus on healing.”

He set her down and began changing her diaper. 

“How can a little baby poop so much?” I asked. 

“You should've seen Frank,” he said. “He shit like it was a job.”

I giggled as he picked her up. 

“There we go, all better now,” he said. “No need to cry, sweetheart.”

He held her in his arms, fixing her hat back in place. She was wearing a plain pink onesie that Lindsey had brought with her. 

“They said she could take the hat off when we get home,” I told him. “But how do I know if she's warm enough?”

“Linda worried about that too,” he said. “If they aren't fussy or anything then they should be fine, check their hands or feet to feel if they're too hot or cold. A rule of thumb is that babies need one more layer of clothing at the same temperature than adults.”

“How do I know if she's hungry or just being fussy or being sick?” I worried. 

One thing that I'm happy about now that the baby’s born is that I don't have to worry about stressing. I can stress and it only affects me now, not the baby. 

“All this will come to you,” he promised. “Trust me, it's scary at first but you get the hang of it.”

I nodded my head as the door opened. Lindsey smiled as she walked in. 

“I got some juice,” she said. “Hello, Mr. Iero.”

Lindsey sat down in the big recliner chair that she slept in last night. 

“How’s mom?” I asked. 

“She's…okay, I guess,” Frank Sr. said, looking at Lily. “She's getting better help from doctor’s now. I went to visit her in the hospital yesterday. She asked me to apologize to you for her. I woke up to her leaving and chased after her when I found her choking you, I'm sorry. She just sort of snapped, she hasn't been right ever since Frank was missing.”

“The only reason I haven't snapped is because of Lily,” I whispered. “I don't blame her. Did you know that I found out about Lily barely ten minutes before I was told Frank was missing?”

Frank Sr. shook his head and I sighed quietly. 

“Do you wanna hold her?” He asked and I nodded. 

I cradled her in my arms as she was still wrapped in her blanket with her cute little hat on. 

“I should probably let you get some rest,” he said. “I'll head out now, I was going to visit Linda. Can I take a picture of Lily? To show Linda? Maybe seeing her granddaughter will help.”

I nodded my head and he took a picture of me holding Lily as I smiled. 

“Oh god, I probably look like a complete mess,” I muttered. 

“Don't worry, i'll photoshop you,” he joked. 

I smiled softly and he kissed my cheek before leaving. 

“Maybe I can wash your hair the sink later,” Lindsey said. 

My phone vibrated with a new email and I reached over to the table and Lindsey helped hand it to me. I looked at the new email and my heart dropped when I saw it was from the bunny men. 

“New video,” I said quietly. 

I clicked on it and frowned when I saw a video and Lindsey sat next to me to watch. 

It showed Frank, sitting on the ground against the wall. He looked half asleep, his head drooping to the side. 

“Wake your ass up,” the one with the camera said. 

He slapped Frank across the face. Frank looked up in shock, holding the kitten stuffie. 

“Congratulations, it’s a girl,” the man said mockingly. 

He tossed the booties my mom gave me at him. Frank held them gently, as if it were the most precious thing in the entire earth.

“A-a girl?” He asked. 

“You're a daddy now, a proper one,” he said. “Your daughter was born an hour ago, perfectly healthy. She was born at 1:43 pm on October 30th.”

“Please let me go, I need to see her,” Frank begged. “I need to be there for both of them.”

“You're never going to see her,” he stated. 

Frank cried quietly, hugging the booties and the stuffie to his chest. 

“Wh-what’s her name?” He asked. 

“That's not important,” the man said. 

“Please, I need to know my daughter’s name,” Frank cried. 

“It doesn't matter if you know her name or not,” the man said. “I already told you, you're never going to see her.”

The video cut off at Frank sobbing, hugging our child’s stuffie and booties. 

“Oh god,” I muttered. 

Lindsey took Lily from my arms, putting her back into her crib. 

“Don't cry,” she whispered as she rubbed my back. 

“They knew about the baby just an hour after the birth,” I said. “They must be here somewhere.”

“It's okay, they won't touch you here, there's too many witnesses,” she said. 

“But they're smart and sneaky,” I said. “What if they were one of the nurses in the hospital room during my surgery? I don't want Lily in the nursery tonight. I don't care if she keeps me up crying, she stays within my sight at all times.”

She nodded and held my hand. 

“It's gonna be fine, Gee,” she reassured. “No one is gonna lay a finger on her as long as I'm alive.”

“They won't hesitate to kill you,” I whispered. 

Lindsey held my hand and I whimpered. 

“At least I get to be the one to tell him her name when he comes home,” I said quietly.

She smiled and nodded, squeezing my hand. Lily started crying and I held my arms out. Lindsey handed her to me and I shushed quietly. I knew she wasn't hungry and her diaper wasn't full so that wasn't the problem. 

“Don't cry, baby, I'm here,” I said. 

She wailed and I felt my heart break at the sound. I wanted to make her feel better but I didn't know how to. 

“Hey, Linds, play leathermouth on my phone,” I said. 

She frowned in confusion but started playing their XO album anyways. Lily stopped crying and her head turned at the sound. 

“She recognizes it,” I said softly. 

I held her close to my chest, letting her hold onto my finger with both hands. She looked at it and glanced at me as I smiled. A small sound left her mouth and it was the cutest, softest sound I've ever heard in my life. 

The door opened and a nurse walked in smiling as she handed Lindsey a bag of candy.

“What's this for?” Lindsey asked. 

“No one told you?” She asked and we shook our heads. “Oh, it's Halloween, the kids in the children's ward go to different rooms trick-or-treating. We can keep you out of it, if you want.”

“That's okay,” I said. “They can come.”

She smiled and left, leaving the door open this time. 

“Frank’s spending his birthday being tortured,” I whispered. 

“Hey, don't worry,” Lindsey whispered. “In the video it looks like they haven't touched him in a while. Maybe they'll get bored and just let him go.”

I nodded softly, looking at Lily she was still holding onto my finger, cooing softly. I couldn't believe I could ever make anything so beautiful.

“I love you, Lily,” I said. 

Lily gurgled quietly, a bit of spit falling from her mouth. She was curled up in the little ball, something she loves doing. 

“I'm gonna keep you safe,” I promised. 

Lindsey turned off the music and leaned back in her chair just as a boy in a costume walked in. He looked to be about five and dressed up as Spider-Man. 

“Is that your baby?” He asked. 

“It is,” I said. 

“My mommy said that only girls can have babies,” he said. 

“Some boys can,” I stated. 

“I want a baby too,” he said. 

A lady walked in and picked the boy up. 

“Nick, you were supposed to stay with the group,” she said. 

“I was just talking to the nice man with the baby,” Nick said. 

The mom looked over at us, giving me a dirty look. 

“Abomination,” I heard her mutter before walking out. 

My eyes watered as I looked at the baby in my arms. 

“If anyone ever tells you you're an abomination then you tell them to shove it,” I whispered. “You're the best damn kid in the world.”

She didn't know that a lot of people in life will hate her. She didn't ask to be what most people would call an abomination. She was just born into this world tiny and innocent.


	24. Chapter 24

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing that it was still dark in the hospital room. It was the middle of the night and I heard Lily gurgle quietly. I looked over, freezing in fear when I saw a bunny man holding her in his arms. 

“N-no,” I said weakly, trying to sit up but I couldn't. 

I looked beside me and saw another bunny messing with the machine connected to my IV. 

“Stop,” I whispered. “Y-you're gonna kill me.”

I felt so weak as I heard Lily cry. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I saw him turn a knob up to raise my morphine.

“Y-you'll k-kill me,” I muttered. 

I looked over, watching the man with Lily walk out of the room, holding my baby is she cried. I tried to get up but I felt like I couldn't move at all. I watched as they took my baby away and turned the morphine all the way up and I couldn't do anything as I felt back asleep. 

I woke up screaming and sobbing. Someone tried grabbing me but I pushed them away. 

“Gerard stop, you're having a nightmare,” Lindsey said. “You're gonna open your stitches.”

I cried as she pushed me back down onto the bed and nurses rushed in. 

“They have Lily!” I cried. “They took her! They took her away!”

“Gee, Lily’s right here,” Lindsey whispered. 

I looked over, hearing her crying in her crib. My scream must've scared her. 

“It was just a dream,” she said. 

I took a deep breath, wiping my eyes as I reached my arms toward Lily. One of the nurses handed her to me as the other checked everything. 

“I'm sorry, baby,” I whispered. “I didn't mean to scare you. Everything’s okay.”

She wailed, her hands waving around. I held her close to my chest, shushing her quietly as the nurses left. 

“Don't cry,” I said softly. “It's okay, you're fine, there's no reason to be scared.”

Eventually she calmed down and I saw that it was six in the morning. I held her close and felt something under her blanket. I frowned, reaching in and pulling out a note. I opened it and immediately noticed Frank’s handwriting. 

_I love you, baby, I'm gonna come home one day and take care of both of you again, don't be scared, I love you_

There was some blood on the paper and it was crinkled. 

“They were here,” I whispered. “They were touching my baby. Maybe it wasn't a dream.”

“Gee, you have to relax,” she said. 

I sighed quietly, looking down at my precious little baby. 

“I'm never gonna let anyone touch you again,” I promised. “I'm so sorry.”

I wiped the tears from her cheeks as she looked up at me with her beautiful green eyes. I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself. 

“You're going home today,” Lindsey said. “Are you excited? You've been here for four days now.”

“I'm scared, I think there's more protection here,” I said. “I'm also scared of getting my stitches removed.”

“It'll be fine,” she reassured. 

A few hours and endless medical papers later, we were finally getting ready to leave. 

“Okay, Mikey’s coming up with the carseat,” she said. 

Sure enough, moments later the door opened. He buckled Lily into it and she cried. I got her into such a cute outfit for her day home. She had a little purple onesie with a heart on the chest and a little tutu connected to it and a soft white hat on her head. 

They carried everything as we finally walked out. The car ride was nerve wrecking yet amazing at the same time. I couldn't wait to get home but I was also dreading it. 

“We’re here,” she said. 

I looked up at my house and walked in with them following behind me. When I opened the door, I saw a big banner that said ‘welcome home, Lily!’. I smiled when I saw my mom and Frank Sr. there. 

“Welcome home, Gee,” she said. 

I smiled and took Lily from her seat. I sat down on the couch and smiled. 

“This is your home, Lily,” I said. 

“Wanna see the nursery?” Lindsey asked. 

I nodded and she held Lily for me as I stood up, feeling my stomach hurt. I walked in and looked around. The walls were painted pink and all my spilled paint was cleaned up from the dark wood floor. There was a white crib with pink butterfly sheets. A white dresser was across from that and there was a white rocking chair in the corner beside the crib. A big, soft white rug covered most of the floor and there were all sorts of toys. Above the crib we're butterfly wall stickers and hanging from the ceiling was a mobile with a moon and stars. 

“This is amazing,” I said. “Thank you.”

Mikey and Lindsey both gave me hugs. 

“It's about time for her to eat again,” I said. “I'll feed her, can someone get me a bottle please?”

I sat on the couch and Lindsey handed me Lily while Mikey got the bottle. 

“Do you have all the pain medication you need and--”

“Mom, I have everything,” I interrupted with a small smile. 

“But remember to take it easy,” she said. “You shouldn't be lifting anything heavier than Lily. And no going up and down stairs at all.”

“Mom, I live in a one story house,” I stated. “And I don't think I'm gonna be leaving a whole for a while until I'm fully healed anyways.”

“How long will they take?” Mr. Iero asked. 

“About six weeks,” I stated. “Feels like that’ll take forever.”

“Well, you had Lily in you for almost 40 weeks,” my mom pointed out.

I shrugged as Mikey handed me a warm bottle and sat beside me. I fed Lily, cradling her in my arms as I smiled. 

“Do you need anything?” My mom asked. 

“No, I-I don't think so,” I said. 

“I think we’ll head out in a little bit to let you get some rest,” she said. 

I nodded my head and looked down. Lily was falling asleep as she ate and I chuckled softly. I started to pull the bottle away but that seemed to wake her up more as she drank faster. 

“We’re staying here in case he needs anything,” Mikey said. 

Lily finally finished up her bottle and was sleeping in my arms. 

“I'll see you later, sweetheart,” my mom said. 

She kissed my cheek and left, and Frank Sr. left about ten minutes after. 

“I'm gonna put Lily in her crib,” I said. “I think I'll take a nap after too.”

I got up, going to the nursery as I shut the curtains. I set Lily down into her crib and she slept peacefully. Hopefully it stays that way without sleepless nights. 

I went to my own bedroom and laid down. My abdomen was still hurting but the pain medication helped. It felt weird not having Lily in me anymore. It was like before I had a bunch of textbooks stacked up on my tummy but they just took them off suddenly. 

My tummy was still big though. Dr. Urie said it would take a few weeks before it would go back to how it was before. I couldn't wait. Before with I was big because I had a baby, now I just felt fat. 

It took a while before I finally dozed off. That is, until I heard crying from over the baby monitor on my nightstand. I yawned softly, standing up as I walked out of my room. 

“Don't worry, Gee, we've got it,” Lindsey said as she went into the nursery. “You just get some rest.”

I sat on the couch and she came back out with Lily in her arms. 

“Is she hungry?” I asked. 

She grabbed a warm bottle and tried to give it to her. Lily fussed, turning her head away. 

“I'll take that as a no,” Lindsey said. 

I held my arms out and she handing me my baby.

“Where’d Mikey go?” I asked. 

“Outside with Pete,” she said. “Probably making out in the backseat of his car.”

I scowled quietly but didn't say anything more on that topic. I looked down at Lily and smiled when I saw her precious little face. She had big, green eyes and tiny little hands. Little feet in tiny socks the size of the palm of my hand. She was so small and precious and innocent. 

“I love you so much, Lily Bear,” I whispered. 

She looked up at me, sucking on her fist where her pointer finger was. 

“I promise I'll keep you safe,” I said. “No one is ever going to lay a finger on you as long as I'm alive.”

I kissed her forehead and smiled. She started crying and I sighed. Lindsey handed me her bottle and Lily took it this time. 

“We got a little seat for her so you don't have to hold her all the time,” she said. 

She went to the nursery and came back with a little infant bouncy seat. There was an arch over the top with little stuffed animals hanging down on stretchy bands. When she was done eating, I strapped her into the seat and set it on the coffee table. Her head was in our direction as we went to the kitchen but I knew she couldn't see us, her eyesight wasn't good enough yet.

“Want some lunch?” She asked. 

“I kinda want a pizza,” I said. 

“Sounds perfect,” Lindsey agreed. “Should I go invite the boys in too?”

“No, I don't want Pete in here,” I said quietly. “I'm still upset with him for taking away that evidence. Maybe if he hadn't taken it then Jamia would've found Frank and he'd be here right now.”

“It'll be okay,” she whispered. 

“Do you think I'll be able to be a single dad?” I asked. 

“You'll be able to do anything,” she said. “You'll be the best dad in the world.”

I nodded as she grabbed her laptop to order the pizzas. 

“Can you help me get a job?” I asked. “I'm gonna have to support Lily and Frank was the one who always made the money before.”

“Of course i'll help you,” she said. “Take more time off though, you don't need to start working just yet. Just take care of your baby right now.”

I smiled and nodded, giving her a hug as she rubbed my back softly.


	25. Chapter 25

I was close to tears I was so frustrated. Lily has been crying for hours and I was home alone. Lindsey was supposed to stay the night with me but she ended up getting called into work so she had to leave. 

“Please, Lily, go to sleep,” I begged. 

She screamed in my arms and I was crying too. I've done everything. Changed her diaper, tried to feed her, rocked her, sang to her. She just kept screaming and crying. Of course, this was the one day she decided that she wouldn't go to sleep. 

“Please,” I sobbed. 

I was so tired, I just wanted to go back to sleep. I needed sleep. For the past five weeks I've been waking up every night to feed her and change her, I've hardly slept. Plus, everything with Frank wasn't helping either. 

“Let’s go for a drive then,” I said. 

I put a hat on her head, putting on another little sweater for her. I grabbed her blanket and walked outside, not even bother to grab any shoes. I got her into her seat, shivering from the cold as she wailed and I covered her with her blanket. 

I got into the car and started driving, going nowhere in particular. After nearly an hour, she finally quieted down and fell asleep. She was in the seat behind the passenger and there was a mirror attached to the headrest she faced so I could see her. 

“Thank god,” I whispered, wiping away my tears. 

I turned a corner slowly when my car suddenly collided with someone else’s. It wasn't hard, but enough to take the breath out of me. Sure enough, Lily started crying again as I looked up. 

The other car had crashed into me almost head on. I looked at the driver and saw they were staring right at me. My stomach churned uneasily when I saw he was wearing a bunny mask. 

I crawled over the console to the backseat, grabbing Lily quickly. I held her against my chest protectively as she cried. The bunny man just stared at me and I held Lily a little tighter. He finally got out as other people started closer. The man took off running and I whimpered as the backseat door opened. 

“Oh my god, you have a baby,” the lady gasped. “Is she okay? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, we’re fine,” I said. 

“The police will be here soon,” she said. 

I didn't want to deal with police right now. I just want Lily to go back to sleep again. 

“Please don't cry,” I whispered. “It's okay, baby, it was just a little bump.”

I sniffled quietly, looking around in fear as I stepped out of the car. I made sure to wrap Lily up in her blanket as tight as possible as my bare feet connected with the ice cold pavement. I looked at the damage and saw it wasn't too bad, thankfully, I don't know if I would be able to afford to get it fixed if it was bad. 

“Oh god, you must be freezing,” the lady said. 

She hurried to the car, grabbing an extra coat. She helped to put it on me and I sort of tucked Lily inside a little. It was December and freezing out. No doubt it was going to start snowing soon. 

“It's okay, Lily,” I whispered as I bounced softly, trying to get her to stop crying. 

The police came a few minutes later and I whimpered, feeling my feet almost frozen. It felt like question after question as I explained to him what happened. 

“Did you see the man?” He asked and I nodded. “What'd he look like?”

“He was one of the bunny men,” I said. 

The man looked confused and I frowned. He should know who they are, Pete has a whole investigation going on at the station. 

“A-am I in Belleville?” I asked. 

“No, you're in Bloomfield,” he said. 

That makes more sense. Of course the cops in Belleville would know about the bunny men. 

“Are you okay to drive home, sir?” The officer asked. 

I nodded my head and held Lily tighter. She was shivering but she wasn't crying as much. 

“Have a good night then, stay safe,” he said. 

I nodded, quickly putting Lily back in her seat. As soon as I pulled her away from the warm heat of my body, she started crying again. 

“It's okay, sweetheart,” I whispered. “I know you're cold, I'll start the car again soon.”

I got into the driver’s seat, pulling away from the other car carefully. Thankfully the car was still able to function properly, I would die having to wait for a tow truck to come. 

Lily eventually fell asleep again on the way home, thankfully. I carefully picked her up and carried her inside, setting her into the crib as I slowly took off her hat and sweater. 

When I was finally sure she was sleeping peacefully. I went to my own bedroom, practically collapsing and falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. 

-+-

“Nothing’s wrong from the accident?” I asked nervously. 

“No, you're fine,” Dr. Urie reassured. “Your scar is healing fine and your uterus is almost down to its normal size. You're perfectly healed now and you're cleared for everything, sex and all.”

I blushed and he went to Lily’s carseat, cooing softly. 

“What are you gonna do now?” I asked. 

“I'm gonna fly back home to my family,” Dr. Urie said. 

“You have a family?” I asked curiously. 

I kept him from his family for a year. 

“Yeah, a husband and a little boy,” he said. “Well, he's not so little anymore, he's sixteen.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “Wait, how old are you?”

“32,” he stated. “Yeah, I had him when I was in high school.”

“Is his mom still around at all?” I asked. 

“Well, he was born from my husband like you,” Dr. Urie said. 

“Is that why you got into the profession you're in?” I asked and he nodded. 

“Back then people weren't as kind about that and we were always jumping around from doctor to doctor to try and find someone to help us,” he said. “That's why I don't mind leaving my family to help out other men who are pregnant. For us it was really confusing and we were both upset and just needed help, so now I help other people who have the same problem.”

I smiled softly from his story. He picked Lily up, kissing her cheek. Lily looked up at him and started crying. Dr. Urie chuckled and handed her back to me. Lily looked at me and her crying stopped. 

“How is everything going?” He asked. 

I shrugged. “It's kinda stressful. I have to find a job because Frank isn't back. I'm scared of leaving her with my mom though. I trust her and everything but I'm worried about being away from my baby, what if she forgets me?”

“She won't forgive you,” Dr. Urie reassured. “It's normal to not want to leave your child. It'll be fine, I can promise you that.”

“Did you have to leave your kid?” I asked. 

“Yeah, my husband was living with me and my family because his parents kicked him out,” he said. “But there was already a lot of kids in my family so my parents couldn't really afford to not only raise my boyfriend but also another baby. I worked a part time job after school and almost all day long at a second job that I had on the weekends. I only saw my son when I got home late at night but he still loved me and knew I was his dad.”

I smiled and he patted my back. 

“Kids are really stressful and all but it's worth it,” he said. “Just wait until she’s a teenager, it gets difficult then.”

I smiled, looking down at my baby. 

“She isn't ever gonna get big, she's my little princess,” I said, kissing her cheek. 

“You only have one kid?” I asked and he nodded. “W-would I be able to have a second if I wanted?”

“Of course,” Dr. Urie said. “You planning on another?”

“I do want another,” I said. “Once Lily’s a little older and Frank comes back home then maybe it'd be nice. But I'd rather have another from me again and not adopt, but it's really difficult to get pregnant.”

Dr. Urie nodded, biting his lip. “Well, there's a couple things you can do to help boost fertility. You shouldn't be overweight or underweight but you seem to have that in control. You should protect his sperm, sometimes people say switching to boxers instead of briefs help, and some people say keeping him cool down there is better. You shouldn't drink too much caffeine or alcohol. Don't smoke. And you should take advantage of the fertile window, which is basically when you're ovulating and you're most fertile. And just have sex more often.”

“But how do I know when I'm ovulating if I don't have periods?” I asked.

“I'll help you with that,” he said. “I'll track your cycle and I'll send it to you.”

“Thank you,” I said quietly, kissing Lily’s forehead. 

“Call me if you need anything,” Dr. Urie said. “And if you're having another kid, don't mind to call me once you're already pregnant or if you're trying to.”

I stood up, giving him a hug. I buckled Lily back in her seat and smiled. I walked out and set her in the car as I smiled.

“I wish you were big enough so we could go out for ice cream or something,” I said, letting her hold my finger. 

Lily smiled at me and it was like every single ounce of worry and stress left my body. She smiled at me and I had the biggest grin on my face. This was her first ever smile. 

“God, you're so beautiful,” I muttered, giving her a kiss. 

She waved her arms, making the most adorable little cooing sounds as she still held my finger with one of her hands. Her legs kicked and I just laughed, thinking that maybe everything actually will be okay.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up that morning, a mixture of giddiness and dread washing over me. It was Christmas, Lily’s first Christmas. This is also the first christmas without Frank in years. 

I heard Lily babbling quietly to herself over the baby monitor. I got up, going to Lily’s bedroom. She smiled up at me, sticking her legs up in the air. Of course, I thought the smile was because she was happy to see me but I soon realized I was wrong when I smelled her diaper. This little shit is only smiling because she took a shit. 

I changed her diaper, walking out into the living room with her in my arms. She stared the at the Christmas tree with all the glowing lights. It was still early so it was a little dark outside. 

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” I whispered, kissing her cheek. 

I laid her down on her stomach on the rug as I went over to grab a bottle for her. She picked her head up to try and watch me. When her bottle finished getting warmed, I picked her back up and sat on the couch. 

Lily frank contently and I looked around. There were some presents under the tree but not much. Just a toy for Lily, a cheap dress for me, and a gift I got for Frank, even though he still wasn't home yet. I didn't have a lot of money and I still didn't have a job yet. At this point, I would probably start stripping and I wouldn't care as long as I can make sure Lily can eat. 

“We’re gonna go to Grandma’s house later,” I said. “And you're gonna get to meet your whole family.”

My mom had told everyone about how the baby was mine and came from me. Most people were accepting but curious. Although I knew I would hate the questions that were bound to come, I was thankful that they wouldn't hate me. 

“And I got you such a cute Christmas outfit to wear,” I said. “Grandma is gonna eat you up when she sees you.”

I gave her a bath, putting her down for a nap before taking a quick shower for myself. I got dressed into a black skirt with a red sweater, black tights and black boots. 

When I heard Lily crying, I got her up and got her dressed too. She was wearing a red long sleeve dress with a black bow on the back of it and a black stripe around the middle, a black headband that had a red bow on it and white wool tights with the design of black shoes on her feet. 

“So pretty,” I mumbled, kissing her cheek. 

Of course, that was when she farted loudly and smiled. 

“Couldn't you have done that before I got you dressed?” I asked. 

I changed her diaper before putting the outfit back on again. I put her in her seat as I ate lunch and she swung the little hanging animals. 

It was a few hours later when we finally got to my mom’s house. I had her diaper bag slung over one shoulder as I carried her seat inside. I set my stuff down, going to unbuckle her. I was barely able to lift her up before my mom took her from me. 

“Don't you just look adorable?” My grandma gasped. “You're the cutest little baby in the whole world!”

She kissed her cheek and Lily smiled. My mom whisked my daughter off to no doubt show her off to my aunts. 

“Hey, Gee,” Mikey said. 

“Hey, can you help me carry in the presents?” I asked. 

He nodded and helped me to carry the small basket inside. There wasn't a lot but I did the best I could. 

“Have you gotten a job yet?” Mikey asked as we sat down on the couch.

“All I've gotten are rejections,” I said. “No one wants to hire the guy who hasn't had a job in eight years and has only a high school degree and a newborn to worry about.”

“You'll find something one day,” Mikey reassured. “How are you doing?”

My eyes watered as I looked at him. 

“It's Christmas and Frank isn't here,” I whispered. 

Mikey gave me a hug and he rubbed my back softly. I took a deep breath and pulled away. 

“I'm gonna go check on Lily,” I said. 

I went to the dining room where all my aunts were cooing over Lily and taking pictures of her. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” I said. 

Lily turned her head at the sound of my voice, letting out a soft cry. I picked her up and her hand grabbed my hair softly while I chuckled. 

“She's so cute, Gee,” my Aunt Marie said. 

I smiled, kissing Lily’s cheek. 

“I wanna hold her!” Jessica exclaimed. 

She was my cousin’s daughter and she was four years old. 

“Okay, but you have to be sitting down,” I said.

We sat on the couch and I carefully handed her Lily. 

“You have to be gentle,” I said. “Make sure you cradle her head.”

I watched nervously as she held my baby. When Lily started fussing quietly, I took her back. Dinner finished ten minutes later and we all sat around the big table. Kids squirmed in their seats, excited to open presents after dessert. Parents talked and laughed happily. I held Lily in my lap, letting her sit back against my stomach with my arm wrapped around her to keep her from falling as I ate. Every now and then she would hit my arm that was wrapped around her, gurgling as she looked around at all the sorts of things going on. 

Thankfully no one was talking about Frank. I think it's probably break down into tears at the sound of his name. He missed his child’s birth, his birthday, thanksgiving and now Christmas too. I miss him so much, I just want him to come home already. 

We all finished up and were sitting by the Christmas tree. Kids were cheering and happy and everyone was talking as Christmas music started playing. Lily smiled, kicking her legs when she started hearing the music. Everyone cooed and crowded around her, which only made her start crying. 

I sighed, carrying her upstairs. I went to my old room and set her down in the little bassinet my mom bought, which Lily sleeps in when she stays the night here. She calmed down quietly on her own and I sighed, sitting down on the edge of my bed. She looked up at the mobile connected to the bassinet in interest. 

My phone vibrated and a feeling of dread washed over me. It's been too quiet lately, I already knew who it was. I pulled out my phone and clicked on the video. 

Frank was in the corner crying, hugging all the baby things to his chubby, bare chest. 

“Merry Christmas,” the man behind the camera said mockingly. 

“Fuck off already,” Frank muttered. 

He looked so upset, I wish I could make him feel better. I wish he was here for Christmas too. 

Two men grabbed him by his upper arms and Frank didn't fight as they dragged him to the center of the room, Lily’s items falling from his hands as his head hung forward They held him still while another man came forward with a knife, dragging it across his chest. Frank hissed, the blood dripping down his chest. 

“It's your baby’s first Christmas,” the man taunted quietly. “You should see her pretty little red dress and the bow on her head.”

“Don't touch her,” Frank warned. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” He asked. “You can't even protect yourself.”

They started hitting him across the face, over and over again. The man with the camera grabbed his hair roughly, picking his head up. Frank just looked at the camera, bloody and bruised and broken. 

“Kill me,” Frank whispered. “Please, just kill me already.”

“Oh, we’re not gonna kill you,” the cameraman said. “That'd be too easy for you.”

Frank broke down crying as they dropped him to the ground with a heavy thud. 

“Kill me,” Frank muttered. “Kill me, please, just kill me already.”

The video ended as I sobbed. Frank didn't even want to try anymore, he's given up hope. If he has no hope left then neither do I, Frankie really wasn't ever gonna come home. 

I picked Lily up and she looked up at me. She seemed to sense something was wrong as she started crying too. I shushed her quietly, forcing a smile on my face. 

“Don't worry, baby,” I whispered. “It's gonna be okay.”

I wiped my eyes and went downstairs.

“Can I have something to drink?” I asked. 

“Some water?” My mom asked. 

“I was thinking a beer, actually,” I said. 

“Sure, just take it easy, you've been sober for nine months,” she said. 

I sat on the couch and she handed me a beer, taking Lily from my arms. 

“She's gonna need to be fed soon,” I said. 

“Okay, I'll do that,” she said. “Let’s start with the presents before it gets too late.”

People started passing out and opening presents. Most of the gifts were to me. Well, Lily, actually. Everyone wanted to buy the little baby cute little outfits and hats and shoes. 

“I'm going to put her to bed,” my mom said. 

Lily was asleep in her arms as she walked towards the stairs. 

“Th-there's, um, what are they called?” I asked. “Sleeping clothes, sleeping clothes in her diaper bag.”

“Pajamas,” Mikey stated. 

I nodded, giggling as I rested my head on his shoulder. 

“How much did you drink?” He asked. 

“J-just wittle bit,” I said. 

“Drink some water,” Mikey stated, handing me his glass. 

“No,” I whined, pushing it away. “I-I wanna--I wanna dance.”

I went to stand up but he grabbed my arm. 

“You aren't gonna start table dancing at Christmas while you have a two month old baby,” he said. 

I pouted, trying to push him off. 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” he stated. 

Mikey helped me up the stairs as I stumbled. We got to my bedroom and I leaned into the bassinet, kissing Lily’s forehead as she slept. 

“I love you,” I slurred. 

Mikey tucked me into the bed as I fell asleep quickly.


	27. Chapter 27

I cried when Lily woke me up crying. My head was hurting so bad. 

“Good morning, Gee,” my mom said. 

I groaned, pulling the blanket over my head. 

“There's water and medicine on your bedside table,” she said. 

I grunted in reply, closing my eyes tight. 

“Good morning, princess,” she cooed at Lily. “Did you sleep well?”

I heard her walk out with Lily and I sighed quietly. I finally got out of bed twenty minutes later, realizing I was still in the same clothes as yesterday. I went downstairs to sit at the table. 

“How are you feeling?” Mikey asked. 

I shrugged and he got me a bowl of cereal. I got an email and saw it was yet another job rejection. I could feel a lump in my throat as I looked down. I feel like everything was going downhill. 

“I think she wants her dad,” my mom said. 

She handed me Lily and my daughter smiled up at me. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” I said. 

I rubbed her hair gently and smiled. I kissed the top of her head before returning to my cereal. 

“Can you watch Lily tonight?” I asked. 

“How come?” My mom asked. 

“Lindsey was gonna take me to some midnight showing of some movie,” I lied. “She told me I need some time to myself since I've been focusing so much on the baby.”

“Of course, we’re gonna have the best time today,” she said. 

“I'll come back for her tomorrow morning,” I said. “Thank you so much.”

She smiled, kissing my cheek. After breakfast, I was playing with Lily on the rug of the living room. I held her tiny little hands in my own, waving them around as she smiled and kicked her feet. 

“What show are you gonna see?” Mikey asked as he sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. 

“I don't know, some horror movie or something,” I said. 

“Sounds fun,” Mikey muttered. “I didn't get an invite?”

“Well, we just thought that since no one was home he wouldn't have to guard our house so you two could actually hang out together properly,” I stated. 

Mikey nodded, a small smile on his face. 

“And you get to stay here with Grandma and do all sorts of fun stuff,” I said to Lily in my baby voice. 

I kissed her cheek over and over as she snorted, not quite being able to laugh yet. 

“I bet she’s gonna dress you up in all sorts of outfits,” I said. “Do me a favor and give her a really stinky diaper.”

I picked her up, hugging her to my chest.

“I love you, sweetheart,” I whispered. 

I kissed the top of her head and smiled as she waved her arms. After a little while, she started getting fussy. 

“I think someone needs a nap,” I said. 

I carried her upstairs, setting her down in the bassinet. I kissed her forehead, leaving the room to let her sleep quietly. 

It was a little while after dinner when I got dressed into a plain pastel purple sweater, black skinny jeans, and black converse. 

“Alright, sweetheart, dad’s gonna be back soon,” I whispered. “I love you so much, baby.”

I felt guilt wash over me as I gave Lily a kiss and handed her to my mom. She cried softly, her arm stretched towards me. 

“She usually doesn't cry too often but sometimes she can scream her head off without stopping,” I said. “Sometimes Leathermouth helps her to calm down and she likes it if you hold her hand.”

“I've got this, Gee, I've already raised two kids,” my mom said with a small chuckle. 

“I love you, princess,” I whispered, giving Lily another kiss. 

I walked out sadly, feeling my stomach churn uneasily. There was nothing more in the world I wanted than to just go back and hold her in my arms and never let go. 

I drove for a while, crying quietly. By the time I got to the place it was about two hours awake and about eleven at night. I tried composing myself, wiping my tears as I finally walked inside. 

“How can I help you?” The man asked, a purr in his voice as he leaned closer. 

“C-can I talk to your manager?” I asked. 

The man pulled away and nodded. He walked me back to an office and I sat across from the big, scary looking man. 

“Can I help you?” He asked. 

“I-I need a job, please,” I begged. 

“You wanna work here?” He asked and I nodded quickly. “How come?”

“I can't get a job anywhere else,” I said. “I need money.”

“So you decided to become a dancer in a gay strip club?” He asked. 

“Trust me, it was a last resort,” I said and he raised an eyebrow. “N-not that I meant there's any disrespect to anyone, dancers can be really talented.”

“You seem desperate,” he stared. “Why?”

“I have a baby, I need to take care of her,” I said. “No one will hire me because the young baby is a problem.”

“Well, a lot of dancers are here for a reason like yours,” he said. “Have you had any experience?”

I shook my head slowly.

“We can get you some training,” he said. “Strip for me.”

I looked at him with wide eyes and he sighed. 

“Just down to your underwear, let me see you,” he stated. 

I whimpered, taking off my clothes. I just kept thinking back to Lily and I felt so guilty but at the same time I was doing this for her. I got down to my panties and he circled me as I looked down at my feet. 

“You're timid,” he remarked, tsking softly. “You also don't fill up these panties very much.”

I could feel tears filling my eyes.

“You like to crossdress, though, that's good,” he said. “What’s this scar and all these stretch marks?”

“I-I had stomach surgery,” I said. 

Not technically a lie. 

“We don't have health insurance,” he stated. 

“That's okay, I don't need it,” I said. “It was a one time thing and it's gone now.”

The man bit his lip, stopping behind me. 

“You work off tips so you better fucking earn it,” he said, giving me a sharp spank. 

I choked back a sob as I nodded. 

“What's your name?” He asked, sitting at his desk.

“Gerard Way,” I stated. 

He wrote it down in what looked like just a notebook. 

“How old are you?” He asked. 

“Twenty-six,” I said. 

“Would you rather work earlier nights or later?” He asked. 

“E-earlier,” I said. 

“How many days a week?” He asked. 

“I-I don't know, three? Four?” I asked. 

“I'll put you on the Monday through Thursday shifts,” he said. 

I nodded, wiping my eyes. 

“Get dressed now,” he said. 

I pulled my clothes back on quickly.

“I'm Mr. Vince,” he stated. “You can go backstage and check it out while I do your paperwork.”

I nodded my head, leaving the room. Security blocked my way when I went to go backstage. 

“Mr. Vince told me to come back here,” I said softly. “I'm new here.”

They had a brief conversation over the walkie talkies before he let me pass by. I went backstage where men were changing and doing makeup. I pulled out my phone, finding a quiet corner before I dialed my mom’s number. 

“Hey, sweetheart, what's up?” She asked. 

“I just wanted to check on Lily, make sure she's okay,” I said. 

“She's fine,” my mom reassured me. “Now go out and have fun with Lindsey, you deserve it.”

I cried quietly before hanging up. 

“Hey, sweetheart, you don't want to make your eyes all puffy before going onstage,” someone said. 

I looked over at the person and frowned softly. He was short and sweet looking with bleached blond hair and blueish-greenish colored eyes. Of course, his sweet look was countered by the black panties he wore with a garter belt clipped to black fishnet stockings and a pair of impressively high black stilettos. 

“N-no, I'm new here,” I said. “I'm just supposed to look around, I'm not actually performing today.”

“I'm Patrick,” he said, holding out his hand. 

“Gee,” I replied, nervously shaking his hand. 

“What's wrong?” He asked. 

“I-I don't wanna bother you, you have to work,” I said quietly. 

“I just finished working the floor,” he said. “I don't perform again for a little while.”

He sat on a bunch and patted the spot beside him. 

“Now, what's wrong?” He asked. 

I burst into tears, completely falling apart in front of this stranger.

“Everything’s just going to shit,” I sobbed. “I have no money, no boyfriend, a two month old daughter. The bank is actually threatening to take away my house because I can't pay my mortgage. And I'm almost out of baby formula and diapers and they're so fucking expensive that sometimes I'm not able to eat just so I can make sure she has everything she needs. And my boyfriend was kidnapped 10 months ago and he isn't coming home and now I'm working here to try and strip for money but I feel so guilty for doing something so dirty but it's all for my daughter, everything I'm doing is for her.”

I cried into his shoulder as he rubbed my back. 

“I love her so much,” I whimpered. 

“I'll show you the ropes here,” Patrick said. “It's not that bad, actually. I'll teach you to dance and strip and everything.”

I nodded, wiping my eyes. 

“It's gonna be fine,” he reassured. “I can lend you some money.”

I shook my head. “N-no, I can't take money from you.”

“It's okay, just a little bit so you can pay the bank and they'll be off your back for a little bit, just long enough until you start making your own money,” he said. “You can pay me back later.”

Patrick handed me some money and I whimpered quietly. 

“Come on, for your daughter,” he said. 

I sighed quietly and took the money. 

“Mr. Way,” Mr. Vince said when he walked in. 

I stood up quickly, trying to compose myself. 

“I'll see you next Monday,” he stated. 

I nodded my head, filling out some final forms before I went home. When I got there, I cried as I buried my face into the pillow and finally fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

I cried quietly, bouncing Lily. It was almost two in the morning and I didn't know what to do. She was sick, I'm pretty sure. She kept coughing and her nose was all stuffy, and because it was stuffy she couldn't eat because she couldn't breathe through her nose. 

“Mom, I don't know what to do,” I cried over the phone. 

“Just go into the bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as you can,” she said. “Try feeding her in there, the steam will help to clear her up.”

I thanked her before hanging up, doing as she told me. I sat in the foggy bathroom, holding Lily in my arms as I tried to feed her. She cried, trying to push the bottle away. 

“Baby, you have to eat,” I begged. 

I held her for a little while, rocking her slowly as I sang. She finally managed to calm down a little bit. She sneezed and I sighed, grabbing a tissue to wipe her nose. The humidity caused my damp hair to stick to my face.

“Can you please eat now, sweetheart?” I asked. 

Thankfully she took her bottle this time. When she was finished, i held her until she finally fell asleep. I shut off the shower and set her down into her crib. 

But I was too scared to go to sleep. What if she can't breathe and I won't even know while I'm sleeping.?

Instead, I grabbed a blanket and my laptop. I sat in the rocking chair in her room as I watched Netflix. I glanced over at Lily every now and then to make sure she was sleeping peacefully. 

It felt like only minutes later when the door opened and Lindsey sighed. I noticed the light streaming in as I rubbed my eyes. 

“Gerard, did you stay up all night?” She asked. 

“Lily’s sick,” I said. “What if she couldn't breathe?”

“Go to bed,” she stated. “I'll take care of her.”

I got up, stumbling off to my bedroom as I collapsed onto my bed, falling asleep instantly. 

It wasn't until a few hours later that I woke back up. I yawned and saw it was two in the afternoon. I went out and yawned, finding some mac n’ cheese on the stove for me. 

“Hey, I’m gonna run out to the store and grab some more diapers,” Lindsey said. 

I nodded, sitting on the couch as Lily laid in her little bouncer seat, sleeping peacefully. About twenty minutes later the doorbell rang, waking Lily up as she cried. She still sounded congested but not as bad as yesterday. I picked her up and answered the door. 

There was a man in a suit and I felt my heart stop. Lily was still crying and he handed me a paper. I repositioned my daughter so I could read it over quickly. The gist of it said that I was being evicted and I had to be out by the end of the week. 

“No, please!” I cried as he started to walk away. “I have a job now and some money, I can start paying money back.”

The man turned back, a small smirk on his face. Thankfully Lily has calmed down now. 

“Well, i'm sure I can make an exception,” he said. 

He reached around me to grab my ass and I gulped. 

“Wh-what do you want?” I asked. 

“Well, a blowjob would be nice if you want an extra week,” he said. “Although, let me fuck that pretty ass of yours for another month.”

I bit my lip and nodded slowly. I went inside as he followed and I set Lily in her crib, playing Leathermouth for her. My eyes watered as I kissed her forehead. I held his hand and lead the man into my room and shut the door. He kissed my neck softly and I whimpered, closing my eyes as I tried to forget everything. 

I could hear the music playing through the baby monitor as he pulled off my dress and panties and pushed me back down onto the mattress. 

I listened to Frank’s voice, trying to ignore the man as he did what he wanted. He pushed me over onto my stomach and I whimpered as he pushed in slowly. Thankfully he had already stretched me though. 

I just closed my eyes and cried silently, trying to focus on Frank’s music. My body rocked softly as he thrust into me and I thought I actually might throw up. How could I do this? I might as well just start sleeping with people for money at this point. 

It felt like hours before I felt him finish in the condom. He pulled out and tossed the rubber into the trash and I could hear him getting ready behind me. 

“You have another month on your mortgage and if you don't pay it then you'll be living on the streets,” he stated and I nodded, sitting up. 

He gave me a harsh slap across the face and I winced. 

“What do you say, bitch?” He asked. 

“Th-thank you,” I sobbed. 

He walked out and I heard him slam the front door shut, which made Lily start crying. I got up slowly and got dressed, walking into the nursery. I picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair. 

“It's okay, Lily,” I whispered. “We aren't getting kicked out just yet, this is still our home. I love you so much.”

I cried as I rocked slowly, which helped to calm her down. 

“I'll do anything to keep you safe,” I promised. “I'll sleep with anyone and kill anyone just so that you stay safe. We aren't gonna be homeless, we will keep this house and the bank will take it over my dead body.”

Lily coughed and I frowned. I brought her into the bathroom and turned the shower up again. I really need to remind myself to buy a humidifier for her. She had a little cold and there wasn't any medicine or anything for her to take and she didn't need to go to the doctor’s, we just had to wait it out a little while. 

“I'm back!” Lindsey called as the front door opened. 

She opened the bathroom door and walked in. 

“I got some more diapers,” she said. “Whoa, wait, what happened?”

She touched my cheek and I winced. 

“You know how clumsy I am,” I said with a small, forced smile. “I bent down to pick up one of Lily’s toys and I ended up falling over and hitting my face on the doorknob.”

Lindsey smiled and took Lily from my arms. 

“You did that same thing twice before,” she said. “Once in third grade and another time in high school.”

Of course, those two other times I actually did fall over and hit my face. This time was a lie. 

“Are you sure you're gonna be okay?” I asked. “You've never been home alone all night with the baby.”

“We’ll be fine,” Lindsey reassured me. “You've got a new job now, you're a bartender and that's pretty cool.”

I nodded, even though that was a complete lie. I was a stripper now but I would never tell them that. Then they'd make me quit and start supporting me again and I didn't want that. And money from Frank is growing even thinner since he hasn't been active in a year so everyone’s losing interest in his band and they aren't buying his songs or his merch anymore.

“Maybe one day I can come by while you're on your shift,” she suggested. 

“But you need to watch Lily,” I said. 

“Mikey can do that,” Lindsey said. 

I snorted quietly, shaking his head. “Just so he can sneak off to make out with Pete?”

I sighed, kissing Lily’s forehead. 

“She isn't as sick as before but she's still a little bit congested,” I said. “If she isn't eating then it's because she can't breathe so just bring her in here, the steam helps her feel better. Just feed her in here.”

She nodded and I got up, grabbing my stuff as she walked me to the front door. 

“Bye, princess, I'll be back soon, I love you,” i said. 

I gave Lily a kiss and she smiled. I turned around to walk out the door and I heard Lily start crying as she watched me walk down the driveway. I got into the car, her arms reached towards me. Lindsey held her hand and made her wave bye as I drove away. 

It was about half an hour before my shift started when I got there. I went inside to the back room where I saw Patrick putting his makeup on. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

I sat in the seat beside him in front of the mirror, looking at the forming bruise on my cheek. I shook my head and grabbed my makeup bag, trying to cover up the mark. 

“How’s everything going?” He asked. “How’s Lily?”

“She's sick right now,” I said. “So I've been trying to take care of her but she's just miserable. She won't eat but thankfully she isn't throwing up.”

“She's young, she’ll bounce back before you know it,” he said. 

“Do you have kids?” I asked, applying heavy smoky eyeshadow. 

“No, but maybe one day I will,” he said. “My boyfriend is still on the fence about having children. I really wanna adopt from, like, a place of poverty, you know? Give more to the kids who never really had anything.”

“That's sweet,” I said. “I was thinking about adopting a kid from Italy, just so that way Lily can have a sibling.”

“Where'd you adopt Lily from?” He asked. 

I froze for a second. “Oh, just from an orphanage about two cities from where I live.”

“Going local is nice too,” he said. “Was it opened or closed?”

“Closed,” I stated. “She was accident.”

He nodded, running his hand through his hair to try and get it perfect. We got dressed and I put on a similar not much different than Patrick’s from the first day I met him, only this one had a black corset to match. 

“Ready?” He asked and I nodded. 

It was my first actual day here but Patrick had taught me some moves and stuff before hand. I wasn't doing one of the shows, I wasn't trained enough for that. I was just working the floor for now. 

“He's been checking you out,” Patrick whispered as I walked up to him. “Go on, good luck.”

I whimpered nervously as I walked up to the man. He looked dirty and greasy and there were food stains on his shirt. But either way, I rested my hand on his knee and leaned down to his ear. 

“What can I do for you?” I whispered. 

“Will you give me a fucking lap dance?” He asked and I nodded. 

I tried my best to ignore everything as I danced for him, grinding back against the bulge on his pants. I tried to ignore all the nasty things he said and the awful names he called me. I just tried to think of Lily and how I was doing this all for her.


	29. Chapter 29

“Wanna come home with me, baby?” The man asked. 

It was only my fourth day on the job. I was starting to get the hang of it but I was still learning. 

“I can give you a lap dance,” I offered, trying to remain sultry.

“I'll give you five thousand dollars,” he offered. 

I froze for a minute, looking at him. 

“F-five thousand?” I asked. 

He nodded, a small smirk on his face. 

“Your pretty ass is worth that,” he said. “I bet you'd be a great fuck.”

I bit my lip and looked down. My stomach rumbled softly and I frowned. I didn't get to eat yesterday or today, I couldn't afford it. 

“Okay,” I said softly. “My shift ends in twenty minutes, i'll meet you outside the doors.”

He nodded and I finished up my last bit of time. I got dressed back into my own clothes, a long sleeve dress with black boots. 

I walked outside and found the man. He put a hand on the small of my back and walked me towards his car. Dread and guilt was eating me from the inside out as we drove the short distance to his house. 

And I didn't even try to hide my sobs as he pounded me into his mattress. I pretended I was somewhere else. I pretended I was back at home with Lily, making her smile and kick her legs happily. Imagining the way she would coo and gurgle when she found something that made her excited. 

When he was finally finished, I took my money and my clothes. I walked out of the house, tears falling from my eyes. The cold bit my skin and I stumbled slightly. I walked back towards the club as I sobbed. My skin was actually hurting because it was so cold. 

After a while, I felt my legs give out from a mixture of soreness from the sex and how cold I was. I fell down into the snow, curling into a little ball. Maybe I'll just freeze to death here. Lily will go to live with her grandma, someone who can actually raise her properly. It'll be over, all the stress and the worry and I won't be harassed by the bunny men anymore. I'll just wait here to die, I think that would be the best.

Someone pulled up next to me, picking me up. I glanced up at the man in the bunny mask holding me as they set me in their van. I was so hungry and cold, I just wish none of this even happened. I would even give up Lily to just go back to the past year. 

The bunny men drove me for a while as I shivered, curling into a little ball while I sobbed. Where has my life gone? Everything used to be perfect. My daddy and I were so happy, everything was going just fine. His band was finally taking off, I was getting somewhere with my art. We were engaged and so in love. 

Now, I have a daughter, who I love very much. Frank is being tortured almost daily. I'm being tortured too with all these messages. The bank is threatening to take away our house. Frank has given up hope and is never gonna come home. I'm a stripper now and technically a prostitute too. 

They dropped me off at the club next to my car. Part of me didn't want to get in and go home. I wanted to forget everything. Frank, the bunny men, even Lily. Maybe I can go start a new life in California with a new name. I'll have a fresh start and maybe I can find happiness. Frank isn't coming home anyways, so it's not like that matters. But Lily can go live with my mom and she can raise my daughter instead. I just want all this to be over. 

But instead of waiting out here to freeze to death, I got in my car reluctantly. I drove back home as I sobbed, feeling the heat finally warming up my freezing body. I got home and went to the nursery, reaching into the crib to hold Lily’s hand. 

“I love you, baby,” I whispered. 

I leaned in to kiss her forehead before going back to my room. I stripped down to just my panties and looked at myself in disgust, crawling into bed. How could I just sell my body away like that?

The answer to that is simple, I'm desperate for money. 

I woke up, yawning softly. I got up to use the bathroom but tripped over something instead. I looked down at the duffle bag and frowned in confusion. There was a note attached to the handle of it. 

_Use it well_

There was a little doodle of a bunny in the corner and I knew exactly who it was from. I opened the bag and my heart stopped. My hands were actually shaking. 

“What was that sound?” Lindsey asked as she walked in. 

She gasped as she hurried to my side, looking into the bag. Inside was stacks and stacks of money, there had to be at last a hundred grand. 

“Oh my god,” she muttered. “You can't take this. It's probably drug money, you'll get arrested.”

“I need this money, Linds,” I said. 

“You can borrow money from me,” she said. 

“No I can't,” I denied. “I can't keep doing that.”

“It's only a little bit.” She said. 

“It's not just a little,” I cried. “Lindsey, I haven't eaten in two days. I-I'm a ducking stripping and a prostitute now. I-I'm a fucking hooker!”

Her eyes widened as she shook her head. “Wh-what are you talking about?”

“The bank was going to kick me out of the house,” I said. “I slept with him so we could have an extra month. And I got a job as a stripper and I slept with someone for money last night.”

Lindsey wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed. 

“I need this money,” I said. 

“Let us help you,” she said but I shook my head. 

“Just give Lily to my mom and she can raise her and I'll move to California and start a new life,” I said. 

“Gee,” Lindsey whispered. “It's okay, it's gonna be okay once Frank comes home.”

“He's never gonna come back,” I said. “He begged the bunny men to kill him.”

Lily started crying and I sighed as I stood up. 

I went to the nursery, picking her up in my arms. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” I whispered, wiping my eyes. “I love you.”

I kissed her forehead and walked off to the kitchen. I made her a bottle and fed it to her while I heard Lindsey doing things in my bedroom. When Lily was done, I put a rag over my shoulder and held her up as I burped her. 

“There we go, all better now,” I cooed as she burped and I sat her on my lap. 

I ruffled her short, dark brown hair as she looked up at me. She threw up and I crinkled my nose as it was not only on her lap, but mine too. 

“Gee, are you sure you don't wanna look over all the clues again?” Lindsey asked. “We might be able to find--”

“Just give up already,” I interrupted. 

I got both of us changed into clean clothes. Thankfully I didn't have to work tonight, it broke my heart seeing Lily cry every time I left. I wanted to be the one to put her to bed and, as much as I hate doing it, waking up in the middle of the night whenever she cried or pooped. I realized that I could never really run away, at least not without my daughter. Maybe I can take Lily and we can runaway together. We can take the money we got and just run away from all of this. 

“There has to be another solution,” Lindsey said. 

“There isn't,” I said. 

I hugged Lily tight, kissing her cheek. 

“We’re gonna run away from here, Lily,” I whispered. “We’re gonna go to California where we can finally be safe.”

Lindsey sighed, sitting down on the couch. I bounced Lily softly as I smiled. 

“Aren't you just the prettiest little princess in the world!” I cooed.

Lily smiled, waving her arms. 

“My pretty little baby,” I said, kissing her cheek. 

She made a small sound, almost like a laugh. I smiled, feeling my heart warm up. I don't know how she did it but this little girl could make my heart warm up at my worst times. 

“I need a shower,” I said, “Can you watch her while I'm in there? Then I promise you can leave, you've been here for the past four nights.”

She smiled, taking Lily into her arms as she cooed softly. I went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. 

My phone vibrated with a new email and I froze in fear. I considered not opening it. None of it would matter anyways when we ran away. What's the point of even opening it then? But I couldn't help it as I clicked on the new video. 

Frank was laying there, staring off into nothing. He wasn't even holding our baby's stuff anymore. 

“Frankie-Pie,” the man mocked. 

Frank didn't move, not even when the others came and stood around him. They pulled over a big, clear bucket of water. They grabbed him and pulled him up, making him kneeling in front of the bucket. 

Frank didn't move, didn't try to fight. There was no snarky comment or remark, no attempt to escape. 

“You're making this boring, Frank,” the one with the camera said. “When the game gets boring we end it.”

They grabbed the back of his head, dunking his head into the water. Frank panicked then, flailing as he grabbed the sides of the buckets, trying to pull himself back up. They held him down for a little longer before yanking his head back up roughly. Frank gasped for air, but only for a moment because they dunked him right under again. 

They did this over and over was Frank flailed. Until one time when he was underwater and he stopped moving altogether. After a moment, they pulled his head out and let his body fall limp on the ground. He didn't move for what felt like hours. Finally, frank gasped and coughed, throwing up water as he cried.


	30. Chapter 30

I sighed quietly, taking off all my makeup. I had a small smile on my face as I got dressed back into my own clothes. 

“What are you so happy about?” Patrick asked as he also got dressed. 

“I can't be excited about going home to see my daughter?” I asked. “She's three months old this week.”

He smiled, patted my back. 

“Have a good night, Gee,” he said. 

“Thanks,” I said. “You too.”

He smiled as I grabbed my wallet, sticking it into the pocket of my coat. I walked out, trying to duck my head down. I heard cat calling and looked over at the man who I slept with last week, only now he was with a group of people. 

I walked outside around to the side of the building where my car was. I was about to get in when someone grabbed me, pinning my back against the car. I looked up at the man from last week as I whimpered. 

“Why don't we get our lap dances?” He asked. 

“I-it's not my shift,” I whimpered. “Please, let me go, I need to go back to my daughter.”

“How much would we have to pay for a group thing?” He asked.

I shook my head, looking around at the four men surrounding me. I tried pushing them away but they just pinned me tighter. 

“S-stop,” I begged as the lifted up my dress and pulled down my panties.

“Get away from him!” Someone shouted. 

I looked over at Patrick, who was holding a pistol. The men quickly fled and I cried, pulling up my panties. Patrick hurried over and I looked at his gun uneasily. 

“Don't worry, it's just a toy,” he said. 

He pulled back the bit of black tape that I didn't notice before, which covered the orange cap on the tip of the fake gun. 

“You okay?” He asked. “Did you know them?”

“I slept with one of them last week for money,” I whispered. “Please don't tell anyone, I can't get arrested, I can't leave my baby alone while I'm in prison. She cries when I just leave for work.”

“Hey, I won't tell anyone,” he said. “Are you okay? Do you wanna come back in and we can grab some water or something?”

“No, I-I just wanna go back home to my baby,” I said. 

“Okay, call me later, okay?” Patrick asked and I nodded. “You're doing fine, Gee, I think you're a great dad.”

My eyes watered as I nodded, that's all I needed to hear right now. I just wanted to be a good dad.

I drove home as quickly as I could, grabbing my already packed suitcases. I moved as quietly as possible, trying not to wake Lindsey, who was sleeping on the couch. I packed as much of Lily’s stuff into my car as I possibly could. Finally, I stuffed the bag of money into my car, writing a note and leaving it on the counter. 

I went to the nursery, picking Lily up. She fussed quietly and I shushed her quickly. I bounced softly, looking at the mostly empty room. I carried her out and buckled her into the car seat.

“We’re gonna get someone safe,” I whispered. “I'll keep you safe. I'll try and get a better job and I'll make sure I'll raise you right. I'm sorry you won't get to meet your dad but hopefully I'll meet a new guy who will love you just the same.”

I shut the door and got into my seat, driving off quickly. I decided that we should head down to Florida, California was too far of a drive, and I don't wanna waste a lot of money flying or taking a train. 

I turned the music on softly, looking in her at her to see she was sleeping, thankfully. I drove until I was too tired and pulled into a rest stop. 

Of course, Lily only let me sleep for a few hours before she woke up crying. I had moved her car seat to the passenger seat and deactivated the airbag because the backseat was full. 

“Are you hungry, baby?” I asked. 

I picked her up and turned on the overhead light. I grabbed a warm bottle from my thermal bag and she took it. Although, Lily only finished just over half the bottle when she fell asleep again. I sighed quietly, putting her back in her seat as a pulled her blanket over her. 

The next morning, I carried Lily inside the rest stop. I went to the bathroom to the baby changing table attached to the wall. I sighed in relief, not all men’s room have them. I laid her on the table and set her diaper bag down.

She looked up at me, sticking her tongue out and spitting. I stuck my tongue back out at her and she laughed, kicking her feet. This was her first real laugh and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. 

“Isn't that a woman’s job?” Someone asked behind me as I changed Lily’s diaper. 

“Could you do so kindly as to fuck off?” I asked. 

The man rolled his eyes before walking out. Lily tried to roll over to see who I was talking to and where the other voice was coming from. 

“Oh no, you stay here,” I stated. 

I put on a clean diaper, putting her onesie and her hat back on as I wrapped her in her blanket. We went down to the cafeteria and found it rather empty. I went to one of the little restaurants and the workers all crowded around, cooing at Lily. Lily smiled, which caused a great reaction from her crowd and caused her to laugh. 

“Do you guys have a microwave?” I asked and one of the ladies nodded. “Can you warm up a couple baby bottles for me, please?”

She nodded and took the bottles of formula back. 

“And can I please have some waffles?” I asked. 

They took my order and soon enough I was sitting at a table with Lily in my lap. It probably would've been a good idea to bring her car seat in but I just didn't want to have to lug that around. 

My phone started ringing and I saw it was from Lindsey. I sent it to voicemail and finished up my breakfast. 

“You getting hungry soon, baby?” I asked. 

I sat her up on the table, one and on her back and the other on the back of her head to keep her upright. She smiled, waving her arms happily. 

“We’re gonna drive for a little bit longer before we find a motel to sleep in,” I said. “We can finally start over. We’re gonna find a nice, small apartment and I'm gonna try to find a good job. We’ll have enough money to last us a little while but you're expensive. Hopefully I won't have to resort back to what I had to do before. I'll do it if that means you get to eat, I'll sleep with anyone for any amount of money as long as you're safe.”

I was so scared that we wouldn't have any money again. What if it got to the point where I couldn't even feed her anymore? The government would take her away to another family, I couldn't let that happen, she’s all I have left. 

We drove for a while again and it felt like years before we were in Virginia. When it got late, I found a motel for us to sleep in. 

We were there now, Lily propped up against the headboard with pillows while I played with her. I put her blanket over her head, pulling it back off quickly. 

“Peek-a-boo!” I exclaimed. 

She laughed and I did it again, which only made her laugh harder. I held her up when she started to fall over and she reached for the blanket, wanting me to do it again. I put the blanket over her head but she pulled it off herself this time, shrieking with laughter. 

I smiled, kissing her cheek. I laid down and rested her on my chest as she picked her head up to look at me. I picked her up under her armpits, lifting her up over my head as I made faces at her. She laughed happily, drooling right on my face. 

“Lily,” I muttered, sitting up and laying her on the bed. 

I wiped my face off and she smiled. 

“Think that’s funny, huh?” I asked. 

I pushed her shirt up and blew raspberries on her stomach. Lily laughed, kicking her legs and waving her arms. 

“It's getting late, Lily Bear,” I said. “I think we both need some sleep.”

I didn't have a bed for her here so I just put her into her bouncy seat that I brought along. I tucked her in with her blanket and she let out a little cry of resent. 

“You need sleep, sweetheart,” I said. “No giving me attitude now, you're too little to have an attitude.”

I turned off the lights, crawling into the bed. I could hear Lily babbling to herself and laughing occasionally. As much as I just wanted to sleep, the noises were nice to hear. 

I was just falling asleep when my phone went off. I've been getting calls and messages all day from Lindsey, my mom, Mikey, and Mr. Iero. But this wasn't another concerned message, this was an email. I sighed quietly before opening it up. 

“Gerard is taking your daughter and he's running away,” one of the men said. “They're gonna go to Florida, someone’s following them right now.”

“Good, they need to get away,” Frank said. “Just let them run away and live in peace already.”

“We’ll do that,” someone said. 

Someone came in with a noose, tying it up to the rafters. Frank stared at it, dread falling from every pore. They dragged Frank up to stand on the bucket below the rope.

“You're not fucking hanging me,” Frank spat.

“No, we aren't,” the man agreed. “You're going to do it yourself.”

“Why would I ever fucking do that?” He asked. 

“You'll do it if you want us to leave your boyfriend and daughter alone,” the bunny man stated. 

“If I hang myself you won't lay a finger on them?” He asked. “You'll stop following them and sending them messages? Leave them alone forever?”

They nodded and Frank sighed. His shaky fingers ran over the rough material of the rope. 

“We don't have a lot of time left,” someone whispered. 

“You have thirty seconds to make your decision,” the man stated. “We have a man with a sniper outside their motel right now.”

“You wouldn't kill a baby,” Frank said. 

“No,” the man agreed. “But she would sure sell for a lot of money. Be raised and groomed until she's eleven when she’ll be sold to someone else so she can be used for sex. She might live to the age of sixteen, if she's lucky. She’ll probably even have her own child by then. They'd both be beaten and sold and used.”

Frank looked horrified as he shook his head. He took shaky breaths, wrapping the noose around his neck but he didn't move after that. 

“Ten seconds and we shoot Gerard,” the bunny man stated. 

Frank took a deep breath and kicked the bucket away.


	31. Chapter 31

I couldn't help it, I was throwing up as I watched the video. He kicked and gagged, his body swinging from the rope as he grabbed at it around his neck. 

“We have to go,” someone said. 

Frank’s movements started becoming slower and weaker. His body swung from the rope that hung from the ceiling. There were shouts and heavy footsteps as people stormed into the room. Police grabbed the bunny men and someone cut Frank down. He gasped, a hand clutched around his neck as he sputtered and coughed. 

The camera fell to the ground, giving a view as everyone was dragged away in handcuffs. They put Frank on a stretcher, quickly pushing him out of the room and that's when the video ended. 

I sobbed, going to the bathroom. I washed myself off before going to Lily’s seat and picking her up. She looked up at me and I kissed her cheek, tears of joy running down my face. 

“They found him,” I whispered. “He's finally gonna come home.”

I looked around and realized that we were in fucking Virginia and he was in New Jersey. We had to go all the way back now. We couldn't go now, I'd be too tired, we’ll have to wait until tomorrow morning. 

I set Lily back down and she just looked slightly annoyed. I grabbed my phone and dialed Lindsey’s number, pressing it to my ear. 

“Gerard?!” She shrieked when I answered the phone. “Where the hell are you?! You ran away?!”

“They found him,” I whispered. “They found frank.”

It was quiet for a moment. “What are you talking about?”

“I just got a video, the police found Frank,” I explained. “They took him away and arrested all the bunnies.”

“Are you serious?” She asked. “Where are you right now?”

“I'm in a motel with Lily,” I said. 

“Will you come back home?” She asked. 

I sighed quietly and agreed. “I'll turn back tomorrow morning, maybe I'll even be able to see him if I get back early enough.”

“Don't rush yourself,” she said. “Even if you aren't there on the first day, he’ll know you love him all the same.”

“I'm just so happy,” I said. “I wanna see him so badly. I had given up hope completely. Oh god, he's gonna hate me because I gave up hope.”

“He won't hate you,” Lindsey said. 

I sniffled quietly, rolling over onto my stomach. I wiped my eyes, pulling the blanket up to my neck. 

“Get some sleep,” Lindsey said. 

“Okay,” I mumbled.

I sighed before I hung up but I couldn't possibly fall asleep. I was so excited to finally see Frank again. I scrolled through my phone aimlessly, opening up my twitter. There were a bunch of notifications, which I wasn't sure what they were about. After I told people Frank was busy for a little while they just sort of left me alone. 

Turns out, people from the hospital have been spreading rumors. So now everybody knows I'm the pregnant man. Maybe word wouldn't have spread so fast if Frank didn't have fans, but when those dedicated ones heard my name they spread it through his fandom. So now all those fans of leathermouth knew about me and were all tweeting me their congrats and well wishes. At least now there's actually a reason for Frank having to end the tour due to a ‘family emergency’ like I had said all those months ago.

But what do I say in response? Do I thank them? Ignore them? Deny it? I mean, I can't deny it, someone had taken a picture of me in the hospital with Lily. All the fans were really nice, thankfully, but there were some people who were so mean about. Thankfully this wasn't spread around enough that it was gonna be on the cover of magazines and the front page of newspapers, though.

_Thank you for all the well wishes for me, Frank, and our daughter, Lily._

I tweeted it out and sighed quietly. It was perfect timing, almost. People found out about our kid just as he was coming home, people won't even suspect that he was kidnapped. They'll think that he really was away just for the baby. 

I hardly got any sleep but I wasn't even tired the next morning. Lily started crying as I flushed the toilet. I got dressed and picked Lily up, kissing her cheek. 

“I know you're hungry, don't cry, sweetheart,” I whispered. 

I put a bottle into the microwave on the the table. I bounced her lightly, trying to calm him down. Someone banged on the door and I flinched. 

“Shut up!” They shouted. 

I looked at he clock that read half past five in the morning. 

“Sorry!” I called. 

I shushed Lily quietly, grabbing her bottle. I tested it out on my wrist before finally giving it to her. Her crying stopped immediately as she drank. I sat down in the armchair and sighed. 

“See? It's okay, baby,” I whispered. “We’re gonna go back home to see Frankie again. You're gonna get to meet your dad.”

She finished up her bottle and I put her in her seat. I ate from the couple of snacks I had brought with me, watching the way she watched me. 

“I'm so excited,” I said. “I bet he's excited too, he's finally gonna be able to meet you. He loves you so much, I know it. I bet you he's gonna cry when he sees you.”

Lily just stared at me and I chuckled. I finished my breakfast and kissed her forehead.

“Ready to go, beautiful?” I asked. 

I got up and grabbed our things, making sure to change her dirty diaper beforehand. I buckled her up in the car and smiled, kissing her forehead. We drove for what felt like forever but I knew it hadn't been that long. 

I sighed, stopping for gas. Lily started crying as I was filling up the tank. I tapped on her window and she looked over. She smiled when I waved at her. Lily waved her arms and I laughed. 

We drove before stopping at a small diner for lunch. I fed Lily while waiting for my own food to come. 

“How old is she?” The waitress asked as she set my coffee down.

“Three months,” I said. 

Lily looked up at the woman curiously. I smiled down at her just as my food came. I finished feeding Lily then set her into her car seat, which was on the inner part of the bench in the booth we sat in. She gurgled quietly as I ate, sticking her legs up in the air. 

Just as I was finishing up, I smelled something bad and looked over at Lily. She was just smiling and I sighed quietly, knowing that she had filled up her diaper yet again. But thankfully she isn't one to cry when I have to change her. When my cousin’s daughter was a baby, she would scream and kick when her diaper was changed. 

We were just getting into the car when Mikey called me. I put the phone onto speaker as I pulled out onto the road, laughing at the way Lily tried to find out where the other voice was coming from. 

“Hey, Gee,” Mikey said. 

“Hey, what’s up?” I asked. 

“Frank is allowed to get visitors now,” he told me. 

I felt my eyes water. “I wish I never would've run away. Then I would be there right now. I wanna see him now.”

“You were doing the right thing, Gee,” he said. “You scared the shit out of us but getting you and your daughter somewhere safe was the most important thing.”

I sighed quietly as I turned onto the freeway. 

“Has anyone gone to see him?” I asked. 

“His dad is gonna go after he's done with work,” Mikey said. “Lindsey and I were going to wait until after you got to see him before we go.”

“Thanks,” I said softly. 

I kind of wish I was going to be the first person to see him. 

“I saw your tweet,” Mikey said. “You decided to announce it?”

“People already found out,” I said. “Besides, it was the perfect excuse for his disappearance without everyone knowing that he was kidnapped.”

“Where are you right now?” Mikey asked. 

“I'm at like Alexandria, Virginia,” I said. “Near Washington D.C., it'll be about another four or five hours for me to get home, not including the times I have to stop and feed Lily and stuff. So I would guess about six hours maybe. Oh, but I'll also have to stop for gas. So either way, I won't be home in time to see Frank.”

“Don't rush yourself,” Mikey said. “You don't wanna get into an accident or anything.”

“God, that's the last thing I want,” I said. “But I still can't believe it's finally over. I thought it'd feel different or something. It all feels the same as it did before, nothing’s really different except that I'm happy. Have you talked to the police at all yet? Who was the one who found him? I'll bake them a cake or something.”

Mikey chuckled softly. “No, I haven't but I'm sure they'll love the cake. I think they want to talk to you so you should expect that when you get back.”

“Thanks for everything, Mikey,” I said. “For helping me with the pregnancy and when Lily was born. And now you're finally being set free because Frank’s here now.”

“I'll still be here if you guys need anything,” Mikey said. “Frank will have to adjust to being home and being a dad. He has to learn Lily’s sleeping and eating schedule, and know everything that makes her cry and makes her stop crying.”

“I think he’ll be able to do it,” I said. 

“Well, I've gotta go, I've got work,” he said. “I'll talk to you later.”

I hung up and smiled over at Lily, who was trying her best to look out the window. I put in a CD, my leathermouth one and smiled when Lily turned her head over to the side to look at me when she heard the music. I sang along to the music as Lily laughed, kicking her feet happily.


	32. Chapter 32

I set Lily down into the warm, soapy water in the sink. She laughed, splashing softly as she looked up at me. 

“We’re gonna go see daddy today,” I said. “And we’re gonna get you cleaned up and get you dressed into a cute little outfit. He's gonna love you so much.”

The door opened and I looked over at Lindsey.

“Hey,” she said softly. 

“What's wrong?” I asked.

She was so happy before. 

“I found out who called in to tell the police where Frank was,” she said. “It was Jamia. She never stopped looking and she finally found him.”

I gasped excitedly. “We should invite her over for dinner once Frank comes home. I don't think she’s met Lily either. It'll be so perfect.”

“Gee, she's dead,” Lindsey whispered. 

My hands stopped in the middle of washing Lily.

“Her brother found her this morning,” she said. “Someone shot her with a sniper sometime this weekend.”

My eyes watered as I shook my head. 

“She gave her life so you could have your family back,” Lindsey said. 

I cried quietly, running soap into Lily’s hair. 

“Don't cry, Gee, Jamia’s a hero,” she said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. 

“M-maybe later this week I can go over and apologize or something, I feel like this is all my fault,” I said. 

“It isn't your fault, Gee,” she mumbled. “She was the one who chose to keep looking even though she knew what would happen.”

I nodded softly as, watching as Lily pushed the rubber ducky around the sink. She laughed, kicking her feet as I helped to keep her sat upright. 

“I can't stay but I thought I should just come by to tell you that,” she said. 

I nodded and she kissed my cheek before leaving. I rinsed off the soap suds and picked her up, wrapping her in a towel. I dried her off and got her dressed a pastel pink body suit that had a ruffled collar, a white skirt and thick white tights.

“Daddy is gonna think you're so cute,” I said, giving her a kiss.

I got dressed into a long sleeve maroon colored dress with white over-the-knee socks and beige ankle boots. I got her into her car seat and she smiled happily. She loves car rides.

“I love you, baby,” I said, kissing her forehead. 

My heart was racing and my palms were all sweaty as I drove to the hospital. I was actually thinking I might throw up. 

I saw Pete in the lobby, talking on the phone. He was probably just talking to or is going to talk to Frank.

“Alright, bye, Patrick, I love you,” he said. 

At least, that's what I thought he said, maybe I got it wrong. He probably just said Mikey. 

“I'm here to see Frank Iero,” I said to the lady at the big desk when I walked in, holding Lily’s car seat in one hand and her diaper bag over my shoulder. 

“Yes, he's in room 478,” she said. 

I smiled and went to the elevator. I thought my heart was about to fall out of my chest. I was so nervous and excited at the same time, I'm not sure if I'm going to cry or throw up. Maybe I'll just do both. 

“Are you excited, Lily?” I asked. 

I looked down and saw she was asleep. My legs felt weak as I went to the room and opened the door slowly. Frank was sleeping when I stepped in and I set Lily down next to the chair, taking off my jacket and setting it on the chair. Look at this, both my two favorite people in the world was sleeping and I was about to lose my fucking mind. 

I went over and held onto Frank’s hand. He was chubby and his hair and beard was grown out. There were cuts and bruises on his face and a dark, awful bruise around his neck. I couldn't see below his neck because of his hospital gown but I'm sure it only got worse from there.

“Frankie?” I asked softly. 

He muttered something before his eyes slowly peeked open. 

“Baby boy,” he whispered. 

I couldn't help it, i broke down sobbing. I fell to my knees and rested my arms on the mattress, burying my face into my arms. 

“I missed you so much,” I cried. “And now you're going to hate me.”

“I love you, baby,” he croaked, still waking up. 

“You won't,” I denied. “I did so many bad things, you'll never love me again.”

I felt his fingers run through my hair and I sniffled. 

“I slept with people for money,” I whispered. “I-I became a stripper. We had no money, I couldn't get a job, I was desperate, they tried to take our house away.”

His hands froze for a moment before it started moving again. 

“I love you, baby,” he repeated. “Nothing will ever change that.”

I sniffled and looked up at him. 

“Y-you don't hate me?” I asked. 

“I did some stuff I'm not proud of either,” Frank muttered. 

“Like what?” I asked. 

“I don't want to talk about it,” he said. “I just want to put that in the past and move on with our lives.”

I stood up and leaned over to give him a kiss. It was so amazing I thought I was gonna start crying again. 

“I love you so much,” I whispered, resting my forehead against his. 

“I love you too,” he repeated. “Wh-where's my baby?”

I smiled and went over to her car seat, where she was still sleeping peacefully. I set her blanket on the chair and unbuckled her as she woke up. 

“Did you have a nice nap, sweetheart?” I asked as I picked her up.

I kissed her cheek and she smiled. 

“Oh my god, she's so beautiful,” Frank whispered. 

I looked over and saw him crying as he looked at Lily. I walked back over and he had this huge smile on his face. 

“Look, baby, it's your dad,” I said. 

“C-can I hold her?” Frank asked. 

I nodded and handed Lily to him. She looked at Frank for a moment before she immediately burst into tears. Her arms reached towards me and Frank looked panicked. 

“Sh-she’s probably just hungry,” I said. 

I picked her back up and her crying stopped instantly, which made Frank look hurt. 

“I'm sorry, she gets nervous around new people,” I mumbled. 

That only made him look more hurt. 

“Or maybe it's just because you have a beard, I don't think she's met anyone with a beard before,” I said and I saw him crack a smile. “You can feed her, she probably won't cry if you're giving her food.”

I went over and grabbed her bottle, handing her to him as she cried. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, I know I probably look scary now,” he said. “I'll shave soon and I'll look better.”

“I can bring your razor and some shampoo next time I come,” I said. 

Frank smiled and nodded, trying to calm Lily as I tested her bottle to make sure it was still warm. 

“She loves you, by the way,” I said. “She loves your music, it usually helps to stop her crying.”

I handed Frank the bottle and Lily quickly stopped crying when she got food. I sat beside him on the bed and he smiled. 

“What's her name?” Frank asked. 

“Lily Angelina,” I said. 

“It's beautiful,” he whispered. “I know Angelina is from my grandma, but where'd you get Lily from?”

“It was the flower you gave me the day you proposed to me,” I said. 

“God, I love you both so much,” he said. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” I said, resting my head on his shoulder. “I wish you were here.”

“I'm devastated that I missed the whole pregnancy and birth,” he said. “I wanted to be there so badly. A-are you able to have another?”

“It made my tummy all ugly,” I said. 

“Your tummy is not ugly,” he denied. “You have the most beautiful tummy in the whole world.”

I blushed, leaning over to give him a kiss. 

“But Brendon says that I would be able to get pregnant again,” I stated. “It'll be hard but I can. But if not then maybe we can always adopt.”

“Who's Brendon?” He asked. 

“Oh, Dr. Urie, he's my obstetrician,” I said. “He got his boyfriend pregnant in high school. He's really nice, I'm sure you would really like him.”

“I hope he took care of you and my daughter,” Frank said. 

“He did,” I said. “He really helped keep me calm when I got all freaked out about the baby.”

Frank nodded, looking down at Lily.

“I wouldn't mind adoption,” he said quietly. “It's just…you know, I want to experience an actual child of mine being born. I wanna be there. Who was there?”

“Lindsey and Mikey,” I said. “They helped me a lot too.”

“Tell them to come with you tomorrow,” He said. “I want to thank them for keeping both my babies safe.”

I giggled quietly as Lily finished up her bottle. 

“I missed you so much,” I whimpered. “It was so hard. They always sent me such awful things. They sent me your finger inside a stuffed rabbit.”

“I'm sorry, baby,” he said. “Reminds me, on that table is the stuff I had with me. The kitten and the booties.”

I smiled as Lily reached up, tugging lightly on his beard. At least she was comfortable with him now. Frank sat her up but she just fell over. 

“She can't sit up on her own yet,” I said. 

He brought his knees up, letting her rest back against his legs. 

“Hey there, beautiful,” he said. “I'm so glad I can finally meet you. God, you're so pretty.”

“She loves peek-a-boo,” I said, going to grab her blanket before coming back. 

I put the blanket over Lily’s head and pulled it off after a moment. 

“Peek-a-boo!” Frank cheered. 

Lily laughed and reached for the blanket. 

“She wants you to do it again,” I said. 

Frank did it again and Lily pulled it off. She shrieked with laughter and Frank’s eyes filled with tears. 

“It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard,” he said. 

He did it again and Lily almost fell over but Frank reached forward to keep her steady. 

“She's so little,” he whispered. “I love her.”

I smiled, holding his hand. 

“We can finally be a family again,” I said. “I know who found you, she was a private detective I hired. She was killed by the bunny men when she found you.”

Frank squeezed my hand softly. 

“I was thinking that maybe we can go over to her family because I want to apologize,” I said. 

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” he agreed. 

The door opened and I looked over at Pete. 

“Good to see you back home again,” he said. 

Frank smiled, cradling Lily in his arms as he put his legs back down. 

“Thank you,” frank said. 

“And congratulations on your baby,” Pete said. “we’ll leave you alone right now but we’ll be back to question you later, just as a heads up.”

Pete held his hand out and Frank shook it. He stared at him for a moment before pulling away. Pete left and I frowned in confusion. 

“What was that?” I asked. 

“Nothing, I just thought I've seen his tattoo before,” he said. “I must've just been imagining it.”

I nodded, kissing his cheek as Lily again reached up for Frank’s beard. 

“Wait, she was killed after I was found?” He asked. 

“Yeah, her brother found her,” I said. “I feel so bad for him.”

“But she was killed after I was found,” he repeated. 

I stared at him in confusion. 

“What's wrong?” I asked. 

Frank sighed, running a hand down his face. “If she was killed after I was found, that means there's still more bunny men out there.”


	33. Epilogue

Lily sat on the floor as she played with her toys, she loved the ones that makes sounds when you shake them. Her favorite is Frank’s old rattle. She was a whole nine months old now and she seemed to get so much bigger everyday. 

“Which one’s the cow, Lily?” I asked.

She put her hand over the wooden cow and I smiled. It was one of those puzzles where you fit the animals into their shapes. She was so smart. She was crawling and close to talking too. 

We heard the key turn in the lock and Lily looked up. 

“Who's that, Lily?” I asked. 

Frank stepped in and Lily let out a small shriek. She crawled over quickly, sitting up to hold onto his pants. Frank smiled, bending down to pick her up, giving her a kiss. 

“How is the best girl in the world?” He asked, kissing her cheek as she laughed. 

I smiled and walked over as he gave me a kiss. 

“And how is the best boy in the world?” He asked. 

I giggled happily, giving him another kiss. 

“How was your mom?” I asked. 

“She's better,” he said. “I'm sorry again about everything that happened, it really upsets me that she hurt you. I'm so sorry.”

“Will she be there for the wedding?” I asked. 

We were getting married in less than a month and I was so excited. I got the most beautiful wedding dress and Lily got the cutest little flower girl’s dress. We've been trying so hard to teach her to walk before the wedding so she can walk down the aisle. She’s able to stand if she’s holding onto something but she can't walk yet. Although, she's a really fast crawler. 

“It seems like she will,” he said with a smile. “I can't wait to see you in your beautiful dress.”

Frank set Lily down and she crawled back over to her toys. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a soft kiss. He was still chubby but I loved him so much either way. His beard was shaved and his hair was cut too. Frank looked so much better now than he first did at the hospital. 

“You're gonna look so handsome in your suit too,” i said. 

“Yeah, but I can't put off this weight before the wedding,” He muttered unhappily. 

“I think you look so good,” I said. 

He smiled, pulling me close. 

“Do you have everything ready?” He asked. 

I smiled and nodded. It was the Fourth of July and Frank and I were going to take Lily to her first firework show with Lindsey and Mikey. 

“We’re gonna leave in a half an hour,” I said. 

He nodded and we sat down on the couch. Lily crawled over, grabbing onto the coffee table as she pulled herself to stand up. She grabbed a toy ball before falling back down on her butt. 

“I got Lily such a cute dress,” I said. 

“You're always getting her cute dresses,” he said and I giggled and blushed. 

“At least we don't have to worry about money anymore,” I said. “And I got to quit my job at the club.”

Frank was really upset when he met Mr. Vince. He hated the way he degraded me and made such awful remarks. He would've started a fight if I hadn't stopped him. There was no way in hell I was gonna let him punch some guy in the middle of a strip club while I had our four month old daughter on my hip. 

“I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too,” I replied.

Lily crawled over, pulling herself up to stand in front of me. She handed me the ball and I smiled. 

“Thank you,” I said. 

Lily babbled, crawling back over. 

“Did you pack Lily’s food?” He asked and I nodded, listening to Lily’s babbling. 

We keep thinking that she's going to say her first word but she hasn't yet. She speaks but it’s all gibberish to us. 

“Is this for me?” Frank asked excitedly. “Thank you, Lily Bear.”

She handed him the stuffed kitten before crawling away again. 

“I got you a gift,” Frank said. 

“A gift?” I asked. “What for?”

“Just a gift for you for being so good while I was gone,” He said. 

Frank handed me a box and I smiled as I pulled the paper off. Inside was a set of paintbrushes. It was nothing fancy or too expensive but he knew they were my favorite kind.

“You haven't painted or anything in months,” he said. “Maybe you can get back into it, I know you love it.”

“Thank you,” I said, giving him a kiss. 

“You don't have to feel guilty about taking over my music space,” he said. “I love sharing it with you. Besides, I don't think I'm gonna be using it much for a while.”

I knew he was really upset about everything that happened, even though he always just tried to put it behind him. One of the reasons he was upset the most is because he found out one of the bunny men was James Dewees, one of his best friends. 

He was the one who helped to get Frank kidnapped, actually. He was in the band too and let Frank out first, but then he held the rest of the band up when he said the door jammed. Of course, that gave them enough time to shove Frank inside that van and drive off without anyone even noticing. 

This wasn't the first person they've ever kidnapped and tortured. They've mostly done it to just small people. But they wanted something new, someone famous. Not too famous but just a little. Frank fit that bill pretty well. But Frank is also openly gay and had pictures of us on his social media. So, they decided to go for him. They recruited James and he joined because apparently he had a thing for me and secretly hated Frank for dating me. 

There's also more, apparently. They won't give up all the names. People we know, people we don't know. They're still messing with us and they're in jail. We don't know all of the people but we do know some. Before it was just a group of friends but when they find a new victim, they recruit people from the inside. 

The game always goes the same way. They kidnap someone and send messages someone they love. They get beaten and tortured and starved to the point where they're broken and have no spirit left. At that point, they're told to hang themselves or else they'd hurt the people they love. 

The whole thing was just sick. At least this was hopefully the last time it would happen. Frank has been the sixth victim so far. That means five other people have been tortured and then forced to kill themselves. One of them was even just a thirteen year old girl. 

“I'll go put them with the rest of the stuff,” I said. 

I went into the garage, putting it with my other art supplies. We put a big, soft, cushioned rug on the floor because we learned that Lily loves the guitar. She loves sitting on the run and watching Frank play. Of course, half the time it ends up with her just hitting the guitar strings because she likes to make her own music too and she learned that that's how you do it. 

“Are you ready, Gee?” Frank asked. 

We all got loaded up into the car, driving to a nearby park. We set up on the grass on a picnic blanket and I smiled as Lily looked around. She had on a red and white striped dress with a blue bow around the waist and she had a cute little white sun hat that had a strap going underneath her chin. 

“Hey!” Lindsey called. 

I looked over and smiled when I saw Mikey, Pete, and Lindsey walking over. 

“Say hi, Lily,” I said, waving at them. 

Lily waved her arm up and down, her own way of saying hello. Pete lifted her up and kissed her cheek. Lily smiled and laughed. I gave Lindsey a hug and smiled. 

“How's the guy?” I asked. 

She's been seeing this guy recently, I can't remember his name.

“Oh, we aren't seeing each other anymore,” she said. “He isn't really my type.”

I nodded and Frank wrapped an arm around my waist. 

“I'm gonna go change Lily’s diaper,” he said. 

“Okay, be safe,” I said. 

I was always worried whenever he left because I was scared he might never come back again. 

“Of course, I love you,” Frank said. 

He gave me a kiss and picked Lily up. 

“C’mon, stinky-pants,” he said. 

Frank walked off with her and I watched nervously as they got lost in the crowd. 

“How's everything going?” Mikey asked as we sat down. 

“It's fine,” I said. “It's actually been almost perfect, it's so peaceful.”

“How's Frank?” He asked. 

I bit my lip and shook my head. He's been so great, le loves me and Lily. But he wasn't always the same. Sometimes he acted weird and it scared me a little at first. 

“Everything will be perfect,” he reassured. 

I smiled and nodded just as Frank came back. He gave me a kiss as he sat down on the blanket and put Lily next to him. 

We all hung around and ate for a while until it started to get dark. The fireworks started and Lily’s started crying, scared from the booming sounds. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Frank muttered. 

He pulled her into his lap and hugged her tight. Soon enough she calmed down and watched in amazement. I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around my waist, the other holding Lily in place on his lap. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

Lily fell asleep halfway through the show and we decided to head home early. We said our goodbyes and got Lily into the car. 

“I'm so glad you're home,” I said, kissing his cheek as he drove home. 

Frank smiled, reaching over to hold my hand. We got home and I put Lily into her crib. She started to cry immediately and crawled over to the bars. I put her kitten stuffie in with her and she quieted down a bit but only by a little. 

“I feel bad,” I whispered when i walked out and shut the door. 

Frank opened his arms and I hurried over to sit across his lap. 

“It's okay, baby,” he whispered. “She’ll quiet down in less than ten minutes.”

He held me in his arms, humming quietly as Lily eventually fell asleep. 

“She has an appointment soon,” he said. 

“D-does she have to get another vaccine?” I whimpered and he nodded. 

I remember when she was two months old and I took her to the doctor’s. I couldn't look because I'm too scared of needles but a nurse held her down as they gave her six shots in her legs. I hated listening to her screaming. 

“You don't have to go if you want,” he said. “I'll take her. But come on, you need some rest.”

I smiled and nodded as we went to the bedroom. We changed and I turned my back to him, I knew he didn't like me seeing him. We crawled into bed and I smiled, cuddling up to him. 

“I love you so much,” I said. 

He smiled, resting his hand on my hip under my skin, rubbing soft circles with his thumb. 

“Do you think you want another kid now that you've experienced being a dad?” I asked. “I mean, Lily’s spit on you and puked on you and peed on you. She's had her crying nonstop nights and her screaming fits when she doesn't get what she wants.”

“Of course I want another,” he said. “I'd love another little baby with you.”

His hand went to my stomach but I pushed it away. 

“What's wrong?” He asked. 

“My tummy is ugly,” I said. 

Frank bit his lip before sitting up, pulling off his shirt. This is the first time he’s let me see him shirtless. There were marks and scars all over his chest and shoulders and stomach. 

“I think you're beautiful,” I whispered. 

“So are you,” he said. 

I pulled my shirt off and he smiled. Frank leaned down, kissing the little stretch marks on my stomach. 

“You're so pretty,” he whispered. “I dreamed about you every night while I was gone. You're the only reason I didn't completely lose my mind while I was there.”

I smiled as he leaned up to press his lips against mine. His body laid heavily over mine and there was just something about it that I loved. 

I yawned and Frank pulled away as he chuckled. 

“Tired?” He asked but I shook my head. “You need sleep, baby boy.”

We haven't done anything sexual in the six months that he's been back but I didn't mind. I loved all the snuggles and soft kisses. 

I rested my head on his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair. Frank hummed quietly and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep. 

Of course, I woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed, this was basically a daily occurrence. I walked into the nursery and found Frank sitting in the rocking chair, staring out the window with his gun in his hand. 

“Daddy,” I whispered. 

“I'm not gonna let them hurt her,” Frank muttered. 

I went over and took the gun away, putting it on the dresser. It was just a small pistol that he bought about two weeks after he got home. He hardly sleeps at night, just stays in here and stares out the window. He's so worried about someone hurting me and Lily.

“Come to bed,” I whispered, sitting on his lap. 

Frank shook his head, staring out the window. I held his chin gently and made him look at me. 

“You don't have to be so scared,” I said. “We’re safe.”

Frank shook his head. “They're everywhere, Gee.”

“I love you,” I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder. 

Frank rubbed my back and we heard a small cry from the crib. Lily held onto the bars, pulling herself up. I picked her up and sat back down on his lap. 

“Sorry I woke you up, princess,” Frank said. 

Lily looked happy to be awake, smiling at us. I laughed and kissed her forehead. 

“My two favorite people are here now,” Frank said with a small smile. 

Lily kept babbling and moving her lips in a way that almost looked like she wanted to say something. 

“What are you gonna say, sweetheart?” I asked. “Gonna say dada?”

Lily looked frustrated for a moment before she finally said her first word. 

“B-bunny!”


End file.
